Aposta Escandalosa
by nitahmonteiro
Summary: Um acordo vantajoso...  Isabella Swan está cansada dos nobres arrogantes que acham que as mulheres existem unicamente para obedecer e satisfazer os homens...
1. Chapter 1

Oi Pessoal!

Esta é a primeira Fic que posto, espero que gostem. É a adaptação de um livro de Suzanne Enoch. Adorei lê-lo.

APOSTA ESCANDALOSA

**Sinopse:**

_Inglaterra_

**Um acordo vantajoso...**

Isabella Swan está cansada dos nobres arrogantes que acham que as mulheres existem unicamente para obedecer e satisfazer os homens. E seu esnobe senhorio, o duque de Wycliffe, é o pior de todos eles! O petulante simplesmente quer triplicar o aluguer da escola para moças que Isabella administra, para saldar as dívidas da propriedade do tio. Pois bem, Edward Cullen precisa aprender algo muito importante sobre as mulheres, e Isabella é a pessoa ideal para ensinar-lhe uma boa lição! Irresistivelmente atraente, o duque nunca conheceu uma mulher a quem não conseguisse ludibriar e seduzir. E agora que entrou num acordo com Isabella, ele a tem comendo na palma de sua mão, e espera em breve conseguir levá-la para a sua cama... Só que aquele solteiro convicto subestimou a inteligência da encantadora Srta. Swan, pois ela é quem poderá levá-lo a um lugar nunca antes imaginado... o altar!

**Notas Finais:**

Então, que dizem?

Adoro histórias que sejam passadas noutro tempo.

Esta Isabella vai pôr o Edward maluco.

Espero que gostem de ler, tanto como eu gostei.

Beijos…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

Visitantes não apareciam em Hampshire durante o ve rão, a grande temporada de festas em Londres. Não de propósito, pelo menos. Assim, aquelas três enormes carru agens atoladas no barro que cobria a estrada principal de viam estar perdidas. Muito perdidas.

Suspendendo a barra da saia para evitar o barro, Isabella Swan correu até a margem da estrada. O primeiro dos veículos exibia gravado na porta o emblema de um dragão vermelho e uma espada. _Nobreza, _Isabella concluiu, com a curiosidade aumentando. O cocheiro do segundo veículo, este um pouco menor do que o anterior, tirou o chapéu e a cumprimentou.

Pelo amor de Deus! Ela estava parecendo uma dessas moças que vão pela primeira vez a uma feira e ficam olhan do espantadas para tudo o que vêem. Uma das lições bási cas que ela vinha ensinando às suas alunas era que nunca encarassem as pessoas. Precisava praticar os seus próprios ensinamentos. Suspirando, decidiu regressar à escola.

O barulho de madeira rachando a fez voltar-se nova mente. A segunda carruagem perdera a roda e tombara para o lado. A roda girou desgovernada e veio rolando em sua direção.

— Deus meu — ela balbuciou, pulando de lado.

Os cavalos escorregavam no chão enlameado. A porta da pequena carruagem se abriu, e um homem esticou a cabeça para fora.

— Maldição, Cullen! Você e suas estúpidas expedições. — Um rapaz vestido com elegância estendeu a perna para fora e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Isabella deu um passo para trás involuntariamente e coli diu com uma parede de tijolos.

— Fique firme — uma voz profunda soou junto ao seu ouvido e lhe provocou um arrepio na espinha.

Sua surpresa aumentou quando descobriu que a parede de tijolos nada mais era do que um homem gigante, alto e de ombros largos. Ele tinha olhos verdes, que a fitavam com a arrogância típica dos aristocratas. Havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

— Talvez possa sair do meu caminho e me deixar passar — ele disse.

— Desculpe, senhor. — Ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto alguém tão magnífico fisicamente. Existiam ho mens assim tão bonitos?

O belo gigante passou por ela sem se dignar a olhá-la pela segunda vez.

— Machucou-se, Newton? — ele perguntou.

— Não, mas olhe a minha roupa! Estou coberto de barro.

— É, está mesmo. Melhor ficar longe de mim. — O gigan te fez um gesto da beira da estrada.

— Oh, Ed...

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros apareceu à porta de uma das carruagens e caiu nos braços de seu salvador.

— Excelente mira, Alice. — Quando a jovem fingiu um desmaio, ele fez um gesto como se fosse largá-la na lama.

Isabella deu um passo à frente.

— Senhor, não pode estar pensando em...

— Não ouse fazer isso, Cullen! — Alice se recuperou instantaneamente do desmaio fingido e agarrou-se no pes coço dele. — Não me jogue nessa imundice!

— Então pare com esse fingimento. Não convenceu nem a jovem que não para de falar um segundo e que se diverte assistindo a essa palhaçada toda.

— _Jovem que não para de falar um segundo? _— Isabella repetiu, fazendo uma careta.

Uma segunda mulher surgiu à porta da carruagem.

— Oh, largue Cullen, Alice. Não seja tão egoísta e dê uma chance a alguém mais.

— Eu a salvarei, Rosalie — o cavalheiro enlameado decla rou, levantando-se do barro e estendendo os braços.

— Depois de estar enfiado nesse barro? Não seja ridícu lo, Mike. Ed, por favor, tire-me daqui.

Isabella pensou em sugerir que simplesmente levassem a carruagem para o ponto da estrada que estava sem lama, mas já que eles eram nobres, e os nobres pareciam se di vertir com essas tolices, cruzou os braços e ficou apenas observando.

_Ela não parava de falar, _não era isso que o gigante tinha dito? Ed, como as moças o haviam chamado, parecia ser um apelido inadequado para um homem tão imponente.

O gigante voltou-se para a outra mulher.

— Não posso ficar carregando todo mundo, Rosalie.

— Bem, eu me recuso a ser salva pelo primo Mike.

Isabella ouviu um longo suspiro alguns metros atrás dela. Ali estava parado outro cavalheiro, observando a cena, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, os olhos azuis exi bindo bom humor.

— Bem, suponho que serei obrigado a ajudá-la, não é?

Rosalie mordeu os lábios, claramente aborrecida.

— Preferia que fosse...

— Isso mesmo, encarregue-se disso, Emmet — o gi gante observou. — Vá na ponta dos pés e tire Rosalie da carruagem.

— Espero que me presenteie com um novo par de botas, Cullen.

_Cullen. _Isabella tentou se lembrar de onde ouvira esse nome. Tinha amigas que haviam deixado a escola anos atrás e se casado bem. Talvez alguma delas houvesse men cionado esse nome. Certamente ela não colocara os olhos antes no homem, já que seria impossível se esquecer de alguém tão bonito.

Como se lembrando da presença dela, o gigante se voltou para Isabella. Ela ruborizou, tomada por inexplicáveis pen samentos eróticos com os quais não estava acostumada.

— Se pretende ficar assistindo de camarote a esta cena idiota, mocinha, pelo menos seja útil. Vá tomar conta dos cavalos enquanto Simmons cuida da outra carruagem.

Nenhum homem falava daquela maneira com uma dire tora de escola.

— Dificilmente posso ser chamada de _mocinha, _senhor. Já que ninguém parece estar ferido, motivo de minha pre ocupação inicial, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar ajudando pessoas tão tolas que atolam na lama sem necessidade alguma. — Ela lhe deu as costas. — Tenha um bom dia.

— Que garota geniosa! — o enlameado Mike ex clamou.

— Bem feito para você, Cullen. — Emmett olhou para o amigo. — Não pode ficar dando ordens para todas as pesso as que cruzam seu caminho.

— Suponho que não podemos esperar que os campo neses nos reconheçam como seus superiores — Rosalie acrescentou.

Isabella escutou a observação e concluiu que o grupo po dia ficar atolado na lama de Hampshire, lugar onde mere cia mesmo estar.

Na hora em que tentavam decidir quem continuaria a viagem a Haverly nas duas carruagens que ainda esta vam em perfeito estado, Edward Cullen, o duque de Wycliffe, teve vontade de ir a pé. Com certeza chegaria an tes à propriedade do tio e poderia aquecer a garganta com uma forte dose de uísque.

— Parece haver belas garotas em Hampshire — obser vou Emmett McCarty, visconde Dare, enquanto se acomo dava no banco da carruagem.

Ed lançou-lhe um olhar crítico.

— A moça era ignorante.

— Pois ela soube responder à altura.

— Foi rude. — Alice estava sentada o mais próximo possível de Ed, para que pudesse cair nos braços dele em caso de fingir um novo desmaio. Mal se conseguia respirar dentro da carruagem cheia demais. Felizmente, Rosalie havia optado por cavalgar com sua criada. — Começo a pensar que todos nesse fim de mundo sejam bárbaros — ela concluiu.

— Isto aqui é Hampshire, não a África — Emmett disse, rindo.

Ignorando o argumento, Ed puxou a cortina para que entrasse alguma brisa. A garota na estrada despertara sua atenção. Baixinha, tinha olhos amendoados, rosto perfeito e usava um chapéu absurdamente conservador. Teria de per guntar ao tio Caius quem era ela. Suspirou. Nos últimos anos tinham sido raros os encontros com Caius e Esme Platt, o conde e a condessa de Haverly, e tornaram-se ainda menos freqüentes desde que ele herdara o ducado. O inesperado convite para visitar Hampshire o inquietava um pouco. Não podia imaginar a razão que levara o tio a chamá-lo no meio da temporada das festas em Londres, mas suspeitava de que tivesse algo a ver com dinheiro.

— Qual era a cidade mais próxima, Edward? — Emmett per guntou, olhando a paisagem.

— Basingstoke.

— Hum... Vou querer visitá-la.

— Por quê? — Edward olhou para o amigo, curioso.

— Se não notou nada de interessante por aqui, não espe re que eu lhe passe os detalhes. — O visconde sorriu.

Ele _tinha _notado, o que o aborrecia. Se havia algo que não queria em sua vida eram novos relacionamentos amorosos.

— Faça do jeito que preferir, Em. Apenas não me aborreça.

— Uma bela coisa a se dizer a um convidado.

— Você não é meu convidado. Não me lembro de ter con vidado qualquer um de vocês.

— Ficar em Londres sem você seria um tédio. — Alice inclinou-se, aproximando-se de Edawrd. — E eu prometo que o distrairei aqui.

Emmett empertigou-se, colocando uma das mãos sobre o joelho de Edward.

— Assim como eu também, Vossa Graça — ele brincou.

— Pare com isso, Em. Deixe de palhaçadas.

— Ali não é Haverly? — Emmett perguntou.

— Sim.

Edward sempre gostara da propriedade do tio. Olhou pela janela. Lá estavam os vinhedos verdejantes e o lago onde cisnes e patos nadavam, barulhentos.

— Tudo parece bem — ele murmurou.

— Estava esperando alguma coisa errada?

Edward praguejou diante da curiosidade do amigo.

— Não estava esperando nada. O convite para esta visi ta me surpreendeu, e fico feliz que tudo esteja em ordem.

Logo depois a carruagem parou. Edward esperou até que Hobbes, o mordomo, abrisse a porta do veículo para de sembarcar.

— Bem-vindo a Haverly, Vossa Graça.

— Obrigado, James. — Ele desceu, estendendo então a mão para Alice. — Perdemos uma carruagem cerca de um quilômetro e meio atrás. Mande um ferreiro e uma roda nova para recuperá-la. Deixei Simmons e metade dos cria dos com os cavalos.

— Tratarei disso imediatamente. Espero que ninguém tenha se machucado.

— Minhas roupas vão ter de ir para o lixo — Mike dis se, descendo de onde estava, ao lado do condutor. — Obrigado por me deixar torrando neste sol. Sinto-me como um tijolo.

— E se parece com um — Emmett brincou. — Mas não se esqueça que temos um lago por aqui.

Um olhar de horror surgiu no rosto de Mike.

— Apenas fique longe de mim, Emmett.

— Cale a boca, Mike. — Rosalie parecia irritada. — Você reclama de tudo, primo.

— Edward!

Carlisle Platt, o conde de Haverly, saiu da casa sorridente.

— Tio Carlisle — ele cumprimentou, abraçando-o forte mente. — O senhor parece muito bem.

— Assim como você, meu rapaz. Apresente-me aos seus amigos. Conheço McCarty, naturalmente.

Emmett estendeu a mão.

— Obrigado pelo convite, Haverly. Sua Graça estava sem nada para fazer em Londres.

Carlisle olhou preocupado para o sobrinho.

— Não está doente, não é, rapaz?

— Nada disso. Estou apenas ficando mais velho. Tio, permita-me apresentar-lhe lady Rosalie Hale e a Srta. Brandon. E o sujeito enlameado é o primo de Rosalie, lorde Mike Newton.

— Sejam bem-vindos — o conde cumprimentou a todos. — Espero que não achem Hampshire rústico demais. Não estamos em Londres, mas temos nossas diversões.

— De que tipo? — Alice perguntou.

— Bem, Haverly tem o seu piquenique, quase uma fei ra, sempre no mês de agosto. E na próxima quinta-feira, a Academia estará apresentando _Romeu e Julieta._

— Academia? Que Academia? — Mike se animou. Edward fez uma careta quando percebeu que caíra em ter ritório inimigo.

— Bom Deus — ele resmungou. — Havia me esquecido dessa desgraça que estraga a nossa paisagem.

— Não está sendo justo — o tio protestou. Voltou-se então para os amigos do sobrinho. — A Academia da Srta. Swan é uma escola para jovens damas. Fica nas terras de Haverly.

— Uma escola para damas? — Mike parecia ter engo lido algo amargo. — Devo concluir, então, Wycliffe, que você desaprova a educação das mulheres?

Edward deu um passo para trás, querendo se distanciar do enlameado Mike.

— Não tenho problema algum com a educação das mu lheres. Apenas nunca vi nenhuma que ensinasse alguma coisa que prestasse.

— Não seja grosseiro, Wycliffe! — Roslie exclamou. — Eu freqüentei uma dessas escolas.

— E o que você aprendeu? Oh, sim. Aprendeu a seguir a tradição de se tornar uma mulher dependente, frágil e...

— Então suponho que não vai assistir à peça? — Emmett o interrompeu, seguindo o amigo para o interior da casa.

— Somente se você me matar primeiro e carregar o meu cadáver junto.

Esme encarregou-se de providenciar os aposentos para cada hóspede e um banho para Mike. Se ela suspeitava haver algum envolvimento do sobrinho com alguma das moças, nada disse. A família inteira estava acostumada a ver o falecido pai de Edward carregar consigo as amantes; assim acabavam concluindo que tal pai, tal filho.

Edward, porém, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar e, por isso, procurou o tio no escritório.

— Muito bem. O que está acontecendo, tio?

Carlisle deu algumas voltas pela sala antes de se aproxi mar do sobrinho.

—- Você poderia pelo menos achar que o convidei a Haverly porque não nos vemos há quatro anos.

— Já faz tanto tempo assim?

— Sim, e eu sinto sua falta, rapaz. Estou feliz que tenha trazido amigos. Presumo que pretenda passar algum tempo por aqui.

— Depende do senhor, suponho. Por que estou aqui?

— Dinheiro. — Com um longo suspiro, o conde sentou-se. _Algumas vezes, seria bem agradável estar errado, _Edward pensou.

— De quanto precisa?

Carlisle fez um gesto em direção ao caderno de contabili dade de sua propriedade.

— Eu devia ter pedido a sua ajuda antes, mas esperei pela colheita pensando que... bem, melhor você olhar.

Edward cuidava da contabilidade de suas várias proprieda des, incluindo casas em Londres. Bastou uma olhada para constatar que o tio não exagerara.

— Bom Deus! Nem sei como não acabou atrás das grades com tantas dívidas, tio.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Só que...

— Como pôde deixar as coisas chegar a esse ponto?

O conde enrubesceu.

— Não aconteceu do dia para a noite, você sabe. Prentiss, o meu contador, ficou doente no ano passado. Em vez de substituir o homem, eu comecei a cuidar da contabilidade. Foi quando percebi que meu empregado não havia me infor mado do estado de minhas finanças.

— Prentiss deveria levar um tiro pela incompetência — disse Edward, virando as páginas do caderno. — E o senhor junto com ele por confiar em um velho incompetente.

— Está indo longe demais, menino.

— Tenho trinta e quatro anos, tio. Por favor, não me cha me de _menino._

— Parece-me que com essa idade você poderia ter apren dido a ser mais tolerante.

Edward suspirou, fechando o caderno.

— Não tenho tolerância alguma com os tolos.

— Suponho que não possa mesmo ser diferente de seu pai.

A raiva tomou conta de Edward.

— Já venho ouvindo essa observação vezes demais nos últimos tempos. Vou tomá-la como um elogio, já que te nho certeza de que é essa a sua intenção. Agora, por que estou aqui?

— Sei que poderia comprar Haverly, ou pagar todas as dívidas que pairam sobre minha cabeça.

— Posso.

— Mas não é isso o que quero lhe pedir. Esta proprie dade pertence à minha família há mais de trezentos anos. Apenas andei tendo problemas em uma ou duas estações. Ajude-me a colocar Haverly novamente de pé. Preciso de um plano.

— O senhor precisa de um milagre.

— Edward!

Respirando fundo, Ed balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava o caderno.

— Vou precisar olhar melhor as suas finanças. O conde relaxou um pouco.

— Naturalmente. Quero ter a palavra final, mas vou co locar Haverly em suas mãos. — Ele se levantou e começou a dar voltas pela sala, — Lamento tê-lo afastado de Londres, porém não sabia mais o que fazer.

— Está tudo bem. Londres já estava ficando cheia de mais para o meu gosto.

Carlisle sorriu pela primeira vez desde que aquele encon tro começara.

— Sua mãe?

— Entre outras coisas. Como conseguiu crescer ao lado de minha mãe e evitar que ela escolhesse a sua esposa?

— Acredite em mim, ela tentou. Praticamente me fez noivo da filha do pároco local quando eu tinha oito anos. Ouso dizer que se eu não tivesse pedido Esme em casa mento, Elisabeth teria lançado os cães contra mim.

— Pois meus calcanhares foram bem mordidos este ve rão. — Ed abriu os cadernos de contabilidade outra vez. — Estes são os seus arrendatários atuais?

— Sim.

— E onde estão anotadas as quantias que eles pagam?

— Exatamente ali. — Carlisle apontou para umas anotações.

Edward piscou várias vezes, sem certeza de estar vendo direito.

— Estes são os aluguéis que vêm cobrando? — Diante do aceno afirmativo do tio, ele voltou a atenção para os valores. — Quando foi a última vez que aumentou os valores? Na virada do século?

— Pensei que Haverly estivesse em boas condições, lembra-se?

— A primeira coisa que vamos fazer é dispensar Prentiss. Pode provê-lo com uma pensão se quiser, mas ele não vai mais colocar os pés em terras de Haverly. E a segunda coisa que o senhor vai fazer é aumentar esses malditos aluguéis.

— Os arrendatários não vão gostar.

— E o senhor não vai gostar da prisão, tio Carlisle. Aumente os aluguéis.

— Mas é tradição!

— Jane, se fôssemos seguir à risca a tradição, _todos _os papéis da peça seriam desempenhados por homens. — Isabella Swan cruzou os braços, dividida entre puxar os próprios cabelos ou rir. — Somos uma escola apenas para moças. Onde vamos arranjar rapazes para interpretar os papéis masculinos?

— Mas não quero beijar Jessica Stanley!

— Bem, quem sabe você interpreta outro personagem. Um que não beije ninguém — Isabella disse na voz fria que todas as estudantes temiam.

— Jane podia interpretar a babá gorda — Angela webber, a mais jovem das alunas, sugeriu. — Babás não beijam ninguém.

— Ang, você não se meta! Eu não vou...

— Eu vou fazer a babá. — Isabella interrompeu as moças.

— Assim, não teremos de escolher ninguém para o papel.

— Mas sei que Demetri daria um excelente Romeu — Jane insistiu.

Isabella decidiu que dobraria a vigilância do portão prin cipal da escola para impedir que as alunas saíssem ou que rapazes entrassem escondidos ali.

— Sim, tenho certeza de que ele desempenharia bem o papel. Mas esta é uma escola de jovens damas, e nela não há lugar para Demetri Mayburne.

Naquele momento Isabella e as garotas ensaiavam a peça _Romeu e Julieta _na igreja do velho monastério. Depois que haviam feito algumas modificações no ambiente, o lugar se transformara em uma sala de leitura e teatro.

Isabella deu um pulo quando lhe bateram no ombro.

— Sim, Christina? — ela perguntou, voltando-se para a cria da que entrara no aposento.

— Joseph disse que Lorde Haverly lhe mandou isto. - Isabella pegou o envelope, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo.

— Hum... Parece que Lorde Haverly deseja me ver tão logo seja possível.

— Oh, talvez venha a conhecer os hóspedes dele! — Angela empertigou-se em seu banco.

— Lorde Haverly e eu freqüentemente conversamos so bre os vários assuntos referentes à Academia. Não vou ficar especulando sobre suas visitas. Srta. Clooney?

— Sim, srta. Isabella? — A professora de latim saiu de trás das cortinas.

— Por favor, assuma meu papel na peça neste ato. Preci so ir até Haverly. Christina, mande Joseph selar Pimpernel.

— Sim, Srta. Isabella.

Enquanto subia aos seus aposentos para vestir o tra je de montaria, Isabella procurou organizar os pensamen tos. Descobrira que o gigante que encontrara na estrada era o sobrinho do conde. Talvez tivesse chance de vê-lo mais uma vez. Censurou-se por estar pensando nessas coisas. Precisava ser racional e se concentrar apenas nos interesses da escola. Pretendera visitar o conde e lhe falar de reformas na Academia. O teto do estábulo precisava ser refeito, assim como alguns muros do lado norte. A escola poderia pagar por essas reformas, mas ela preferia usar os fundos em outra coisa. Como proprietário, Lorde Haverly tinha se oferecido a pagar pelos consertos no passado. Ela lhe pediria também que acomodasse em seus próprios estábulos os cinco cavalos que pertenciam à escola enquanto durasse a reforma.

Quando chegou à propriedade do conde, deixou Pimpernel com um cavalariço e seguiu para a entrada. Antes que ba tesse à porta da frente esta se abriu.

— Como consegue fazer isso, James? — Isabella pergun tou ao mordomo.

Ele deu um passo para o lado para permitir que ela en trasse no vestíbulo.

— Tenho uma audição muito aguçada, Srta. Isabella.

— Surpreendente, eu diria.

O mordomo sorriu.

— E a senhorita estava sendo esperada.

Exceto por alguns criados passando pelo corredor, Haverly parecia silenciosa e deserta. Enquanto o mordomo seguia em busca de Lorde Haverly, Isabella se deteve junto a um tabuleiro de xadrez e, depois de alguns segundos, moveu uma das peças. O conde e ela estavam neste mesmo jogo por quase dois meses, outra indicação de que ela precisava fazer mais visitas.

— Isabella.

Ela se voltou enquanto o conde entrava na sala. De re pente, perguntou-se a razão de ter sido convocada com tan ta urgência para aquele encontro.

— Milorde. Espero que tudo esteja bem com você e com Lady Haverly.

— Oh, sim. Tudo bem. Espero não tê-la afastado de suas alunas.

— Não creio que alguém sinta a minha falta.

O sorriso dele, sempre aberto e caloroso, parecia um pou co diferente.

— Acho difícil acreditar nisso. Sente-se, por favor. Eu... preciso discutir algo com você.

Isabella sentou-se e cruzou os braços.

— Estou feliz que tenha me chamado. Faz um bom tem po que não conversamos, e gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre um assunto.

Ele pigarreou.

— Bem, as damas primeiro.

Alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo, Isabella suspeitou. Mas como ela sempre ensinava às suas alunas, não se devia partir para a indiscrição.

— Muito bem. Sabe que minha tia começou uma reforma em várias áreas da Academia que já estavam revelando a idade avançada. Porém, nestes dois anos desde que ela fale ceu, temo que tenha deixado o projeto de lado.

— Não pode se culpar por isso. Sei o quanto tem estado ocupada, minha querida. Comandar a Academia com a ida de de vinte e três anos não deve ser fácil. E você não vai me convencer do contrário.

Issabella sorriu.

— Obrigada. Mesmo assim, acho que não devemos es perar mais. O teto do estábulo está danificado e o muro do lado norte pode cair com o próximo vento forte. Eu estava pensando se ainda deseja considerar...

O conde se levantou tão rapidamente que o movimento brusco a assustou.

— Bem, Isabella, eu a chamei aqui para... Eu... vou ter de aumentar o aluguel da Academia. — Estendeu-lhe um papel. — Aqui estão os cálculos e os termos. Se assinar em baixo, podemos concluir isto sem problema algum, e então vamos comer um pedaço de torta de maçã no jardim.

Isabella olhou surpresa para o conde. Ele parecia estar falando sério. Forçou uma risada.

— Meu Deus. Se continuar com essa tolice, vou fazê-lo pagar entrada para assistir à nossa peça.

— Não é uma tolice, Isabella. Odeio fazer isso, mas se tornou inevitável.

Ela voltou o olhar para o papel à sua frente. O coração falhou uma batida quando leu os novos números e os termos legais.

— Mas isto é o triplo do que a Academia vem pagando.

— Sim, eu sei, mas não aumento o aluguel há muito tempo.

Isabella levantou-se irritada.

— Isso certamente não foi por culpa minha.

— Ora, vamos, acalme-se, Isabella, por favor.

Ela forçou-se a sentar-se de novo, apesar do desejo de quebrar algum objeto em um deselegante ataque de nervos.

— Sempre tivemos um relacionamento cordial. Considero você um amigo querido, Haverly.

— Considero você uma boa amiga, Isabella, mas isto não é nada pessoal, eu lhe asseguro. Se isso a fizer sentir-se melhor, confesso que foi Wycliffe quem me mandou aumen tar o aluguel dos arrendatários, e todos foram bastante compreensivos.

_Ah, então a idéia era do tal de Wycliffe. _Lindo ou não, Isabella decidiu que não gostava nadinha dele.

— Se os outros arrendatários agora estão lhe pagando mais, não vejo razão para a Academia ter esse aumento. — Procurou falar com calma. — Somos uma instituição de ensino. Certamente por esse simples motivo a Academia merece uma consideração especial.

— Bem, eu... — O conde mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

— E a Academia ganhou uma excelente reputação em Londres — ela continuou. Deixar o conde confuso poderia ser a melhor chance que tinha no momento. — Nos últi mos dois anos, vimos nossas formandas se casarem com um marquês, dois condes e um barão. Isso reflete favoravelmente no proprietário. Nunca poderíamos ter alcançado resulta dos tão bons caso estivéssemos sob a mão de um ditador.

— Não sou um ditador, Isabella.

Ela sorriu.

— Não, claro que não. É uma pessoa bondosa e muito compreensiva. É por isso que não vou pressioná-lo a pagar pelas reformas da escola e apenas lhe pedir que acolha nos sos cavalos enquanto consertamos o estábulo.

— Isso não é um problema, claro.

O conde parecia derrotado. Isabella queria sair dali de pressa para ter tempo de pensar em uma estratégia antes que o novo aluguel arruinasse os planos que ela fizera para a Academia. Levantou-se, balançando a cabeça.

— Obrigada, milorde. Eu espero vê-lo, assim como Lady Haverly, quinta-feira à noite, na apresentação de _Romeu e Julieta._

— Sim, sim, é claro.

Mal respirando, ela escapou do escritório do conde e saiu da casa sem ver nem mesmo o mordomo. O cavalariço tam pouco estava por perto, o que era um desastre, pois não ha via ninguém para ajudá-la a subir na sela do cavalo. Assim pegou as rédeas de Pimpernel e começou a levar a égua de volta à escola tão discretamente quanto possível.

Ao ouvir o som da porta da frente se fechando, Edward co locou de lado o almanaque de plantio que estava lendo e se levantou. Compreendia a relutância do tio em aumentar os aluguéis, especialmente de um deles. Uma escola para damas. Ele podia trocar o nome do estabelecimento para _Academia para Caçar um Marido._

Tinha deixado a porta da biblioteca aberta, esperando ouvir a conversa entre a Srta. Swan e o tio, mas eles haviam conseguido manter a reunião em total discrição, fa lando bastante baixo.

Encontrou o tio junto à janela do escritório.

— Presumo que a notícia do aumento tenha espantado a velha solteirona? — ele perguntou, incapaz de esconder a satisfação na voz.

O conde continuou a olhar o jardim, sem se voltar para o sobrinho.

— Melhor não ficar se alegrando muito — ele grunhiu.

— O senhor é um homem melhor do que eu. — Edward se aproximou do tabuleiro de xadrez e moveu uma peça. — No entanto, ser bondoso agora não vai salvar Haverly. Marcou as datas dos pagamentos?

— Não, eu... — Subitamente, o conde começou a rir. — Ela me levou na conversa, foi isso o que fez.

— Do que está falando? — Edward foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o contrato. — Ela não assinou. Por quê?

— Porque estava mais interessada em que eu acomodas se os cavalos da Academia enquanto consertam o telhado dos estábulos da escola.

— Maldição! O senhor não pode se dar a esse luxo, tio. E duvido que um rico comerciante que compre Haverly seja generoso com seus inquilinos como o senhor vem sendo.

— Ela usou bons argumentos.

— Isso não me importa. Não vou permitir que uma mu lher o leve à ruína.

— Mas a situação não é assim tão desesperadora como...

— Mas será, se permitir que isso continue! — Ele enfiou o contrato no bolso e deixou o escritório às pressas. Uma rá pida conversa com James revelou que a diretora da escola viera a cavalo; assim ele ordenou que lhe selassem um para ir atrás da mulher.

Surpreendeu-se quando a localizou depressa demais. Ah, ela preferira ir levando o cavalo e não cavalgando. Provavelmente para ter mais tempo de saborear a vitória.

— Srta. Swan! — chamou, aproximando-se dela.

Isabella voltou-se, e Edward se esqueceu o que queria lhe dizer. Olhos amendoados, lábios cheios e suaves. A garota da estrada. Aquela que povoara seus pensamentos nos úl timos dias.

— É a Srta. Swan?

Seus lábios se apertaram.

— Sou a Swan. Srta. Swan foi mi nha tia.

— Você é a diretora daquela maldita escola.

— Eu mesma. E obrigada pelas condolências pelo faleci mento dela.

Edward estreitou os olhos. Não tinha intenção alguma de ser censurado por uma garota que parecia não ter saído das salas de aula.

— Mas você é ainda uma menina. Não pode ter idade suficiente para...

Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Pois saiba que tenho vinte e cinco anos. Creio, porém, que não veio aqui perguntar minha idade. Ou veio?

— Vossa Graça — ele a corrigiu.

A surpresa tomou conta dos olhos dela.

— O senhor é um duque — disse como se não estivesse acreditando.

Ele acenou que sim.

— Wycliffe.

Edward sentiu-se tomado por um absurdo sentimento de triunfo. Desde o primeiro momento em que pusera os olhos nela, já tinha a precisa idéia do que queria fazer com a tentadora jovem. E isso dizia respeito a lençóis de seda e pele nua.

— Wycliffe — ela repetiu. — Edward Cullen. Uma de minhas amigas mencionou-o.

— Qual amiga? — Ele duvidava que conhecesse alguma amiga de uma diretora de escola.

— Lady Victoria Fontaine. Quero dizer, Lady Stewart.

— E o que ela disse a meu respeito? - Isabella sorriu levemente.

— Ela me disse que o senhor era arrogante. Bem, estou muito honrada em conhecê-lo, Vossa Graça, mas tenho uma classe me esperando. Bom dia. — Ela se virou e começou a se afastar.

— A senhorita não assinou o contrato de aluguel de meu tio.

Isabella parou e voltou o olhar novamente para ele.

— Esse assunto é entre mim e Lorde Haverly.

Edward não pareceu intimidado pela afirmação.

— Se não concordar em pagar o aumento de aluguel — ele continuou em um tom que mesclava irritação com arrogância e desejo de desatar os laços do ridículo chapéu que Isabella usava —, a senhorita pode ir procurar outra lo calização para a sua escola.

A baixinha diretora da escola ergueu o queixo em de safio.

— Por acaso Lorde Haverly lhe pediu para vir atrás de mim e me ameaçar?

Edward não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

— Estou apenas lhe apresentando os fatos.

— O fato é que Haverly pertence a Carlisle Platt, e eu conduzo qualquer negociação diretamente com ele. Agora, se me der licença...

Isabella mais uma vez deu as costas a Edward.

— Para sua informação, eu aprovo a educação das mulheres.

Ela continuou caminhando em frente.

— Oh, é maravilhosamente condescendente, Vossa Graça.

Edward blasfemou baixinho.

— A sua Academia não educa mulheres.

Isso chamou a atenção de Isabella, que voltou-se, irritada.

— O que disse?

Os seios dela cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos dele, Edward pensou.

— Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas...

— Oh, mas eu pretendo corrigi-lo.

— A senhorita instrui suas estudantes em etiqueta, não é?

— Sim.

— Sabe tanto quanto eu, que isso é tudo uma bobagem, com o único propósito de preparar suas estudantes para se casarem bem. A senhorita é um tipo de cupido que recebe dinheiro pelo seu trabalho. E em círculos menos educados, seria chamada de coisa pior.

O rosto de Isabella perdeu toda a cor. Edward não pretendia ter ido tão longe, mas a jovem o fizera perder a cabeça. Agora, ele supunha, ela desmaiaria e esperaria que ele im pedisse a queda. Suspirou, dando um passo à frente em antecipação. Em vez disso, Isabella riu. Não era uma risa da alegre, mas era a última coisa que ele esperara ouvir. Mulheres jamais riam dele.

— Então, Vossa Graça, eu devo reiterar que desaprova as mulheres que precisam de um marido para consegui rem o seu lugar no mundo, apesar do fato de que isso é exatamente o que a nossa sociedade sempre exigiu. — Ela apontou o dedo na direção dele. — E, ao mesmo tempo, o senhor me censura por ter assumido um cargo que me deixa completamente independente de homens da sua es pécie. — Deu um passo na direção de Edward. — O que eu penso, Vossa Graça, _é _que gosta de ficar ouvindo a própria voz. Felizmente, isso não requer a minha presença. Tenha um bom dia.

Edward subitamente percebeu que eles haviam chegado à área da escola. Isabella abriu um portão e o fechou na cara dele. Ficou parado ali por um longo momento. Não se lem brava de ter sido vencido em uma conversa de forma tão eficiente, nem mesmo pela própria mãe, famosa por sua língua ferina.

— Os homens só servem mesmo para uma coisa neste mundo — Isabella resmungou. — Não tenho idéia de como conseguiram se convencer de que são seres superiores em todos os outros aspectos da criação, apenas por causa de um estúpido acidente biológico.

— Presumo que sua conversa com Lorde Haverly não te nha sido muito agradável.

Isabella sentou-se à sua escrivaninha.

— Eles querem triplicar o nosso aluguel, Anabelle. - A professora de francês arregalou os olhos.

— Maldição!

— Anabelle! — Isabella a repreendeu.

— Desculpe-me. Mas o triplo? A escola tem condições de pagar essa quantia?

— Não, não tem. E não vamos pagá-la.

Anabelle sentou-se e examinou o papel que Isabella coloca ra sobre a mesa.

— Lorde Haverly deu alguma explicação? Ele e a condessa sempre apoiaram a escola.

— O culpado não é Lorde Haverly.

— Não entendo. Quem mais...

— Alguém que eu gostaria de nunca ter conhecido. E o sobrinho do lorde. O duque de Wycliffe.

— Um duque está elevando o nosso aluguel? - Isabella apertou as mãos nervosamente.

— Ele não vai conseguir nada comigo. — Nos dois anos em que ela ocupava o cargo de diretora da escola, tinha con seguido enfrentar pais furiosos, o temperamento difícil das belas alunas, uma epidemia de gripe e inúmeras outras ca lamidades, sem nem sequer se aborrecer. — Sabe do que ele me chamou? De cupido que recebe dinheiro para unir ca sais. Praticamente me acusou de ser uma dona de bordel!

— O quê?

— Sim. Ele obviamente não tem idéia do que fazemos aqui. — Um pensamento a fez sorrir. — Devemos informá-lo, não é?

Pegou uma folha de papel, pronta para escrever uma carta ao odioso duque. Enfiou a pena no tinteiro.

— _Vossa Graça _— ela disse alto enquanto escrevia. — _Nossa recente conversa deixou-me convencida de que o se nhor se engana quanto ao conteúdo de várias disciplinas que constam do currículo desta nossa escola. - _Anabelle se levantou, rindo.

— Vou deixar você e sua correspondência em paz.

— Pode rir se quiser, mas não vou tolerar qualquer abu so dirigido contra a nossa escola.

— Não estava rindo de você. Só fico imaginando se Sua Graça tem idéia de onde está se metendo.

Isabella enfiou novamente a caneta no tinteiro.

— Oh, ele logo vai tomar consciência disso.

Edward viu a porta do escritório se abrir, e então voltou aos seus cálculos.

— Como foi o passeio a Basingstoke?

Emmett sentou-se à frente do amigo.

— Aborrecidíssimo.

Uma leve satisfação tomou conta do duque.

— Não encontrou ninguém interessante com quem conversar?

— Estou começando a pensar que imaginei que essa moça existia. Não há muitos lugares em Hampshire onde ela possa estar escondida. Eu perguntaria à sua tia, mas acho que ela tem se correspondido com sua mãe, e você sabe que sua família inteira me detesta.

— Sei bem disso. E acredito também que vai acabar en contrando a tal moça misteriosa mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Edward não tinha certeza se estava simplesmente tortu rando Emmett, ou se queria manter a localização de Isabella Swan somente para si mesmo.

— Você vai ficar o tempo todo examinando esses papéis e fazendo contas? — o visconde perguntou, apontando para a montanha de documentos em cima da escrivaninha.

— Provavelmente.

— Que diversão. Podíamos ter ficado em Londres. — Emmett começou a folhear o almanaque, depois o colocou sobre a escrivaninha. — Sabe que escapou dela, não? Não acredito que ela tente forçá-lo de novo.

Ninguém a não ser Emmett ousaria falar com Edward sobre Tanya, e ele desejava que o visconde tivesse escolhido ou tro assunto para a conversa.

— Eu sabia que Tanya queria se casar comigo — ele disse bem devagar — mas pelo amor de Deus, despir-se na chapelaria do clube?

Emmett balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Como acha que eu me senti? Entrei distraído, apenas para pegar o meu chapéu.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Se tivesse sido outra pessoa a abrir aquela porta, Tanya agora seria...

— A duquesa de Wycliffe. Ela não é a única mulher que tentou forçá-lo ao casamento.

— O revoltante não é isso, mas quase ter caído em uma armadilha, e isso é o resultado dessa maldita educação de escola feminina. Elas são treinadas desde o berço a nos ca çar e vencer.

— Nem todas são assim. A Academia aqui tem uma boa reputação.

— Verdade? Pois Tanya estudou exatamente nela.

Edward ficou um instante em silêncio. Finalmente se empertigou na cadeira.

— Só porque você está com essa aversão às mulheres, não significa que eu preciso virar um monge enquanto esti ver em Hampshire. Por que você...

— Nada de mulheres. Já temos aqui muitas delas.

— Mas você, pelo menos, poderia assistir àquela peça. Talvez reconheça que nem todas as mulheres têm cabeça de vento.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Que peça?

— Não me lembro bem qual era. Aquela encenada pelas moças da escola.

Edward recostou-se à cadeira, fingindo resignação. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que ele imaginara.

— Se você parar de ficar reclamando, posso dar um jeito de comparecer.

— Muito bem. Mais uma noite jogando com Alice, e esta rei pronto para entrar em um mosteiro.

— Não há nada que o impeça de voltar a Londres, Em. Eu lhe disse que Hampshire não ofereceria gran des distrações.

Ele meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Simplesmente odeio ter de admitir que você esteja certo sobre alguma coisa.

Edward sorriu.

— Pois agora comece a se acostumar com isso.

O mordomo entrou no escritório naquele momento.

— Uma carta para o senhor, Vossa Graça.

Tomado pela curiosidade, Edward fez um gesto para que James a entregasse.

— Quem pode saber que eu estou aqui?

— Sua mãe? — Emmett sugeriu secamente.

— Bom Deus, espero que não. Ainda não estou pronto para ser descoberto. — Pegou a carta da bandeja do mordo mo e virou-a para ver quem era o remetente.

— Academia da Srta. Swan? — Emmett inclinou-se sobre a escrivaninha para enxergar melhor. — Quem da es cola sabe que você está aqui?

Edward sabia precisamente quem era a autora da carta e tentou esconder um sorriso.

— Estou tentando mediar uma questão referente a um aumento de aluguel entre tio Carlisle e a escola. — Ele que brou o selo e abriu o envelope. — Sem dúvida deve ser a resposta da diretora ao meu pedido.

— Seu tio deixou que você se envolvesse com a escola das moças?

— Acho que estou qualificado para isso.

Emmett olhou surpreso para as três folhas da carta.

— Uma resposta e tanto, hein?

— Disputa referente a um aumento de aluguel? — Alice entrou no escritório, sorrindo. — Vai querer que acredite mos nisso? Você nos trouxe aqui para continuar um roman ce clandestino com alguma das alunas da Academia. — Ela tentou arrancar a carta dos dedos de Edward. — Vamos ver o que está escrito aqui.

— Srta. Brandon — Edward disse, a raiva nítida em sua voz. — Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para ler minha correspondência privada. Há vários volumes de poesia na biblioteca se estiver querendo ler alguma coisa.

— Estou apenas entediada, Ed.

— Hum... Ed parece terrivelmente sensível sobre al guma coisa — Rosalie opinou, entrando na biblioteca. — Não concorda, primo?

Edward resmungou baixinho quando Mike se uniu aos amigos. Agora Emmett também o olhava com curiosidade. Maldição, tudo o que ele queria era ler a carta em particular. Com um longo suspiro, colocou-a sobre os livros de contabilidade.

Emmett agiu rápido e se apossou da carta e começou a ler.

_Vossa Graça,_

_Nossa recente conversa deixou claro que está totalmente enganado quanto ao currículo de nossa Academia. É com prazer, então, que tentarei corrigir esse seu engano._

_O senhor estava correto ao dizer que a Academia ensi na o que chamamos de graças: elegância, boas maneiras, polidez e moda. Uma dama bem preparada deve ser dotada de todas elas; assim, estaríamos cometendo um erro se não incluíssemos essas matérias em nossos estudos. O senhor acredita que a única função da Academia seja pro duzir esposas. A meta desta escola, primeiro sob a direção_ _de minha tia e agora sob a minha, é produzir mulheres competentes. Assim, além do ensino das graças, oferecemos instrução sobre literatura, matemática, linguagem, políti ca, história, música e artes, como detalhado abaixo._

_Como pode ver, Vossa Graça, esforço-me para que minhas estudantes recebam uma educação completa e valiosa. Seu comportamento, por outro lado, sugere uma grave deficiên cia das instruções quanto às graças. Se o senhor desejar, pos so lhe recomendar diversos livros que abordam temas como a polidez, a modéstia e as boas maneiras._

_Sinceramente,_

_Isabella Swan._

Depois de um prolongado momento de silêncio, Rosalie caiu na risada.

— Pobre Ed. Você não conseguiu impressionar a dire tora da escola.

Emmett devolveu a carta à escrivaninha.

Edward deixou que todos ali se divertissem à sua custa. Na verdade, mal ouvia o que diziam. Estava imaginando um modo bem satisfatório de fechar a boca daquela mu lher provocante. A Srta. Isabella Swan obviamente não tinha idéia de com quem estava lidando, mas logo viria a descobrir.

— Isabella. — Anabelle aproximou-se, acenando com uma carta. — Acho que recebeu sua resposta.

Finalmente. Ela tinha esperado um dia inteiro por isso. Sentiu uma dorzinha no estômago. Não entendia bem por que sentira necessidade de escrever a Wycliffe quando ele obviamente não ligava a mínima para a Academia; porém, saber que ele recebera sua carta a deixara insone a noite toda.

Pegou a carta da mão de Anabelle e abriu-a. O pulso se acelerou quando viu a letra do duque.

_Madame,_

_Encontra-se comigo a sua presunçosa missiva. Apesar de uma sentença ou duas de interesse passageiro, infelizmente sua carta não se refere ao assunto que diz respeito à questão entre a sua Academia e Haverly. Anexo, pois, o contrato de aluguel para que possa assiná-lo. Eu o pegarei esta noite depois de assistir à sua peça, à qual meus amigos e eu fomos persuadidos a comparecer._

_Wycliffe._

Isabella sentiu o coração disparar. Ele assistiria à peça.

— Você está bem? — Anabelle perguntou.

— Muito bem. Sir Jacob estará presente esta noite em nosso teatro, não é?

— _Oui. _Ele disse que viria mais cedo para nos ajudar.

— Muito bem. — Sir Jacob era o advogado mais conceituado de Basingstoke. O duque de Wycliffe achava que fariao que ele quisesse, mas ela não tinha intenção de capitular sem uma guerra.

Oh, ela acabaria com aquele duque arrogante.

A Academia da Srta. Swan parecia mais um campo militar do que uma escola para moças. Lorde e Lady Haverly e seus convidados dirigiam-se à antiga igreja que fora reformada para servir de teatro. Matronas guardavam cada corredor e escadarias, sem dúvida para evitar que qualquer homem se aventurasse a visitar os quartos das moças e interferisse em suas chances de casamento.

Ou talvez Isabella temesse que Edward tivesse a intenção de coletar o aluguel, tirando-o diretamente dos bolsos das mocinhas. Se Isabella suspeitasse que o maior desejo do du que era se ver livre de jovenzinhas casadoiras, teria compreendido que a melhor estratégia para mantê-lo longe da escola seria enviar as jovens correndo atrás dele.

— Não tinha idéia de que esta escola fosse para avós — Emmett murmurou decepcionado enquanto passava ao lado de outra das guardas, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos.

— Eu não entendo por que decidiu vir, Ed — Alice murmurou. — Em Londres, poderíamos ter ido à opera com o Príncipe George.

— Eu sei o que trouxe Edward aqui — Rosalie observou. — Nosso duque vem querendo botar as mãos na diretora da escola desde que recebeu aquela carta ontem.

Rosalie estava certa, Edward pensou. Ele _queria _mesmo ver Isabella, descobrir a reação dela à carta que lhe enviara. Colocar as mãos nela, porém, com uma idéia bem diferente da imaginada por Rosalie.

Alice encostou os seios no braço de Edward.

— Você está muito silencioso esta noite.

— Estou apreciando o lugar.

Na verdade, ele estava um pouco surpreso. O interior da escola das jovens não era decorado com laços e fitas, como ele chegara a imaginar. Mais surpreendente, o bando de jo vens prestes a debutar na sociedade não tinha surgido em volta deles, dando os gritinhos esperados nem tentado fler tar com os homens presentes.

— Lorde Haverly, Lady Haverly, boa noite. — Soou uma voz feminina.

O pulso de Edward disparou, mas ele percebeu que quem se aproximava era uma jovem de cabelos escuros. Não era Isabella.

— Srta. Santerre — Esme respondeu. — Boa noite.

— Estou feliz que os senhores e seus hóspedes tenham podido comparecer — a Srta. Santerre continuou com um leve sotaque francês. — Isabella teria vindo cumprimentá-los, mas as alunas a recrutaram para desempenhar um dos papéis.

— Que papel? — Emmett perguntou, antes que Edward ti vesse essa chance.

— Ela será a babá de Julieta. Se me acompanharem, eu lhes mostrarei os seus lugares.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com a srta. Isabella ainda nesta noite — Edward disse, seguindo a professora, com uma determinada Alice agarrada ao seu braço.

— Eu a informarei de seu desejo — a moça respondeu —, apesar de que ela estará bastante ocupada esta noite.

— Você está sendo evitado, Cullen — Mike observou.

— Sei tudo sobre isso.

A menção do nome do duque, a professora francesa vol tou o olhar. Edward teve certeza de que deviam estar falando dele ali na Academia. Bem, isso era de se esperar. As mu lheres passavam a vida mexericando sobre alguma coisa. Que fosse. Não queria nada com nenhuma delas, com ex ceção de uma.

Ele definitivamente queria algo com a Srta. Isabella Swan, a tal ponto que andava esquivando-se de Alice. Vinha, inclusive, trancando a porta de seu quarto para evi tar qualquer encontro íntimo. E ele não era adepto da castidade, sob nenhuma circunstância.

Quando a srta. Santerre lhes indicou os bancos que fica vam ao fundo, todos, a não ser Lorde e Lady Haverly, demons traram surpresa.

— Sei que não são os assentos que a etiqueta nos indi caria — lorde Haverly disse, olhando seus hóspedes —, mas sempre insisto em me sentar aos fundos para não atrapa lhar as meninas.

— Quanta generosidade de sua parte, Lorde Haverly — Rosalie disse, sentando-se ao lado do conde.

Todos os assentos na velha igreja estavam ocupados com o que parecia ser a população inteira de Basingstoke e arredores.

— Ainda não consegui ver a garota da estrada. Achei que ela estaria aqui — disse Emmett, inclinando-se para Alice.

— Talvez consiga vê-la mais tarde — Edward observou em voz baixa. — Agora fique quieto, as cortinas estão se abrindo.

A maior parte dos personagens parecia estar sendo in terpretado pelas alunas mais velhas, apesar de que, na pri meira cena, haviam aparecido algumas bem mais novas, brandindo espadas com enorme entusiasmo.

Por fim, entrou em cena a babá. Lá estava ela. Havia se passado apenas dois dias desde que Edward a vira pela última vez, e sua impaciência em encontrá-la aumentou ainda mais.

— Aquela é a sua feroz inimiga? — Emmett indagou, rindo.

— Aquela velha morcega de cabelos brancos? — Alice ba teu nas costas de Edward. — Ela parece ter uns noventa anos.

— Shh... Estou assistindo. — Mal conseguia esconder a satisfação. Emmett não tinha idéia de quem estava caçoan do. Ele, entretanto, não tinha dificuldade alguma em reco nhecê-la, apesar do disfarce que usava.

O restante da peça transcorreu sem mais nenhum co mentário do grupo até que finalmente as cortinas se fecha ram, indicando o fim do espetáculo.

— Podemos ir agora? — Alice perguntou. — Não quero ser empurrada por esse bando de fazendeiros de Hampshire.

Edward concordava com ela. Agora que a peça terminara, o grupo de Lorde Haverly parecia ter se tornado o centro das atenções.

— Está bem, vamos embora em um momento. — Ele co meçou a abrir caminho.

— Edward, você precisa mesmo falar com aquela velha bru xa esta noite?

— Preciso. — Ele deu uns passos à frente. — Srta. Isabella.

— Vossa Graça.

Ela fez uma reverência, cumprimentando-o. Edward cerrou os punhos, contendo o desejo de tocá-la. Procurou se contro lar. Isso poderia esperar até que tivessem resolvido a ques tão do aluguel.

— A senhorita pode...

— Por favor, desculpe-me, Vossa Graça — ela o inter rompeu, voltando a atenção para o tio dele. — Lorde eLady Haverly tradicionalmente se reúnem ao elenco para o ponche e o bolo depois do espetáculo. Desejo que o senhor e seus convidados saibam que são bem-vindos esta noite.

— Estamos encantados — o conde disse calorosamente. — Vamos nos encontrar no salão de jantar.

— Oh, que sorte a nossa — Alice resmungou, dando o braço a Edward.

Ele evitou o contato, colocando a mão dela sobre o ombro de Emmett e saindo atrás da diretora.

— Recebeu a minha carta, presumo — ele disse, ao alcançá-la.

— Sim, recebi. E foi extremamente rude.

Isabella continuou apressada pelo corredor, subindo de pois um lance de escadas e entrando em um pequeno es critório, fazendo Edward imaginar se ele não estava prestes a cair em uma armadilha. Um senhor alto e de cabelos grisalhos estava dentro da sala, junto à janela, olhando em direção a Haverly.

— Vossa Graça, este é sir Jacob, meu advogado; sir Jacob, o duque de Wycliffe.

— Vossa Graça, é um prazer encontrá-lo.

Edward cumprimentou o homem, sua atenção presa à diretora.

— Por que estou encontrando aqui o seu advogado?

— Porque achei que poderia entender se ele lhe explicas se que não pode me dar ordem alguma. Se eu simplesmente lhe dissesse isto, obviamente não faria efeito algum.

— Desculpe, mas...

Ele a seguiu enquanto Isabella tirava a peruca e a colo cava sobre a escrivaninha. Uma cascata de cabelos com fios avermelhados, caíram sobre os seus ombros.

Ela o encarou, então.

— Mas o quê?

— Meu tio pediu que eu providenciasse algumas mudan ças no gerenciamento de Haverly. Aumentar o aluguel dos inquilinos é apenas uma delas.

— E o senhor tem essa transferência de autoridade por escrito?

— Posso providenciar essa concessão de direito por escri to, se for isso o que deseja — ele disse secamente.

— Seria muito bom — Jacob opinou. — E é claro, o docu mento deverá ser certificado por um advogado.

— Muito bem. O senhor me indique o advogado mais próximo.

— Isso será uma dificuldade. Sou o único advogado resi dindo em Basingstoke neste momento e, como o senhor vê, estou representando a Academia da Srta. Swan. Seria um conflito de interesses para mim se eu...

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Edward venceu a distância entre ele e Isabella. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, desatou os laços do pesado, traje que ela usava, ajudando-a a tirá-lo. Os cabe los de Isabella cheiravam a limão e mel, e ele sentiu vontade de deslizar os dedos nos fios avermelhados.

Isabella afastou-se antes que ele pudesse realizar seu in tento por impulso.

— Bem, Vossa Graça, terá de voltar a Londres ou ir a algum outro lugar e contratar um advogado — ela disse.

— Eu tenho dúzias de advogados a meu serviço. E não preciso de nenhum para avaliar o documento. Tudo o que preciso é que meu tio repita o pedido que fez a mim dian te de testemunhas. — Ele voltou o olhar para o advogado. — Não é verdade, sir Jacob?

— Ah, sim.

— E quando eu fizer isso, nós voltaremos à mesma si tuação em que estamos agora, exceto que a senhorita não terá nenhum recurso legal a não ser pagar o aluguel.

— Não tenho certeza de que isso será preciso. Andei pensando em pedir a sir Jacob que apresente um pedido ao Parlamento — ela disse, ainda de costas para Isabelle —, com o objetivo de que esta Academia seja declarada um patrimônio histórico. Isto me daria uma dispensa especial de pagar...

— Ora, sua pequena...

— Vossa Graça! — o advogado protestou.

— Então prefere ver Haverly entrar em falência a pagar um níquel a mais! — ele exclamou. Ninguém antes ousara desafiá-lo daquele jeito. E certamente não seria aquela diretorazinha a conseguir isso. — Apenas para manter essa escola de beleza aberta.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Este é um lugar de ensino, não uma escola de beleza, como acabou de definir erroneamente.

— Erroneamente? Pois não consigo nem pensar...

— Não, o senhor não consegue, não é?

— Como desejaria que eu a chamasse, então? Recusa-se a pagar um aluguel a Haverly, enquanto suas alunas ficam se distraindo, interpretando peças e procurando marido.

Isabella avançou para ele, brava o suficiente para lhe en fiar as unhas.

— Não vou tolerar que insulte essas jovens quando tra balharam tanto para...

— Para aprender como falar sobre o tempo? — Edward su geriu, cruzando os braços. — Cite um conhecimento prático que suas alunas aprendem.

— Como se o senhor soubesse fazer alguma coisa a não ser dar ordem para os que estão à sua volta. Quem fez sua barba esta manhã, Vossa Graça?

— Eu me barbeio sozinho, srta. Isabella.

— Bom para o senhor. Quantas pessoas o ajudam a se vestir, excluindo os criados que lustram as suas botas?

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Creio que estamos discutindo a inutilidade de sua es cola, não a sua fascinação pela minha _toilette _matinal.

— O senhor não me fascina absolutamente! — Isabella exclamou em voz alta. — Estou apenas apresentando um argumento.

A idéia de que ele não a afetava era até mais perturba dora do que sua absurda defesa das mulheres.

— E exatamente o que suas estudantes aprendem aqui que seja mais significativo do que elas poderiam aprender estando na sociedade? Tudo o que lhes fornece é um selo de respeitabilidade às técnicas de sedução de que elas poderão lançar mão.

O advogado deu um passo à frente.

— Vossa Graça, devo alertá-lo...

— Por favor, sir Jacob — Isabella disse inesperadamente. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de lutar minhas próprias batalhas.

Para surpresa de Isabella, ela acompanhou o advogado até a porta.

— Feche a porta.

— É o que pretendo fazer — ela concordou. — Não acho que queira que alguém escute os seus argumentos estúpidos.

— Estamos discutindo a diferença entre formandas de uma escola e... atrizes, como as chamaremos.

— Por que não as chama logo como acha que deviam ser chamadas?

Edward caminhou em direção a Isabella.

— Prostitutas, então — ele disse em voz bem clara. Apesar de o rosto de isabella estar ruborizado, ela perma neceu firme.

— O senhor acaba de destruir seu argumento mais uma vez. Obviamente, Vossa Graça não tem gente suficiente à sua volta para lhe informar quando o que diz não faz sen tido algum.

Edward não podia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que alguém ousara insultá-lo tão diretamente. A raiva se misturou ao desejo. Oh, ele precisava ter aquela mulher sob seu corpo.

— Por favor, explique-se.

— Com prazer. O senhor muitas vezes insiste que a Academia apenas produz esposas, presumivelmente para o senhor e seus amigos. Homens de sua posição social não se casam com prostitutas. Assim, minha escola não prepara prostitutas.

— Uma flor, docemente perfumada ou jogada em um ces to de lixo, é ainda uma flor.

— Lamento que não possa distinguir uma da outra.

— Como se uma mulher soubesse a diferença entre a lama e estrume de vaca, se não fosse pelo cheiro.

— Assim como o senhor não sabe distinguir uma prostituta de uma dama, obviamente. — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Edward a observou por um momento, e o desejo por ela tol dava seus pensamentos.

— Tem coragem de apostar nisso? — ele perguntou. Ela franziu a testa, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

— O quê?

— Estou falando em fazermos uma aposta sobre o alu guel — ele disse prontamente. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais a idéia lhe parecia brilhante. Se ela achava ter todas as respostas, poderia muito bem tentar prová-las. — Se per der, paga o novo aluguel. Sem mais discussões.

— O senhor é louco. O que está propondo? Tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar cheirando estrume.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Muito melhor do que isso. — A aposta precisava ser oficial, ou ela encontraria um modo de tentar fazer com que seus argumentos prevalecessem. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. — Sir Jacob, por favor. Entre aqui.

O advogado praticamente caiu dentro da sala. Obvia mente a conversa estava sendo escutada no corredor. Bem, isso deixava menos coisas a explicar.

Isabella agora estava profundamente ruborizada.

— Muito bem, Vossa Graça, do que estamos falando? - Ele fez um gesto em direção ao advogado.

— Sente-se e tome note do que dissermos.

— Por favor, pare de dar ordens para o meu advogado.

— Com licença — a voz de Emmett soou junto à porta —, mas acredito que não fomos apresentados formalmente.

Mal olhando em direção ao grupo de Haverly amontoado à porta, Edward entregou papel e tinta ao advogado.

— Estamos fazendo uma aposta.

— Não estamos, não!

— Por quê? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. — Julga que não vai conseguir provar a sua superioridade, que tanto clama?

— Não é superioridade. — Ela hesitou, e foi a primei ra vez que ele a via lutar para encontrar a palavra certa.

— Igualdade.

— Com licença, Edward — Rosalie disse em sua voz suave.

— Que igualdade estamos discutindo?

— A igualdade entre a Srta. Isabella e eu, obviamente.

— Não há igualdade entre um duque e uma diretora de escola. Todos sabem disso.

— Não estamos discutindo esse tipo de igualdade — Isabella retrucou, começando a perder a paciência. — Igualdade _mental._

— Então prove. — A armadilha se fechava, Edward pensou.

— Como?

— Como eu mencionei, estou em busca de um modo mais eficiente e lucrativo para administrar Haverly. Proponho que tente esboçar um plano melhor do que o meu.

— Um plano de como administrar uma propriedade?

— Se conseguir apresentar algo assim, eu pagarei pelo aluguel dessa maldita escola, _ad infinitum._

Isabella mordeu o lábio, o que levou Edward a desejar beijá-la.

— Está bem — ela concordou. — Mas não vejo razão para apenas um de nós ter de provar alguma coisa. Se for assim, quando eu elaborar um plano melhor do que o seu, vamos simplesmente ter que assumir que eu sou mais inteligente que o senhor.

Aceitar seu desafio era uma coisa; insultá-lo ao fazer isso era outra.

— Não acho que vai surgir com algo melhor.

— Está errado, Vossa Graça.

— Certo. Então, o que sugere?

Uma idéia entrara na mente de Isabella.

— Todos os anos nesta época, eu assumo responsabilidade pessoal por um pequeno grupo de estudantes. Um tópico des sa aula é "as graças sociais de Londres". O senhor parece ter idéias bem definidas de como as moças fazem sucesso lá.

— E daí? — Edward sentiu um leve frio na espinha.

— Sugiro que tente passar o seu conhecimento às mi nhas alunas. Talvez como se comportarem em um salão de bailes, o primeiro assunto que sempre é debatido.

— Desculpem-me pela intromissão — Emmett disse com uma voz que denunciava o riso —, mas não seria a mesma coisa que colocar a raposa para tomar conta do galinheiro?

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Sua Graça e minhas alunas estarão devidamente acompanhados, naturalmente.

— Isso é ridículo. — _Socializar com as garotas desta escola?_

— Se não aceita esta parte da aposta, então me conside ro livre de qualquer obrigação de pagar o aluguel absurdo que o senhor quer me impor.

Droga. Ela certamente conseguira manejar o acordo à sua moda.

— E quem vai julgar essa disputa?

— Imagino que o senhor e seus amigos terão acesso ao meu plano de como administrar a propriedade. Acho que seria justo que as alunas julguem as suas habilidades de professor, comparando-as com as minhas.

— Garotas de escola? — Rosalie e Alice riram. — Isso vai ser fácil, Edward. Apenas use o seu charme para as meninas votarem em você.

— Minhas estudantes são mais sensatas do que isso, eu lhes asseguro.

O plano que a princípio parecera divertido, agora não o agradava tanto assim.

— Se a senhorita perder... quando perder... vai concordarem pagar o novo aluguel, retroativo aos dois últimos anos.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Se o senhor perder, terá de abrir um fundo que pague as despesas escolares de três jovens carentes, referentes ao curso completo.

Ela queria humilhá-lo. Todos ali na sala sabiam o que ele pensava das escolas para moças, e desta em particular. Pagar as despesas de três moças era ultrajante.

Ridículo, na verdade. Mas ela perderia, e ele venceria a aposta. Além do mais, começava a achar a disputa mais interessante do que antes. Talvez pudesse até persuadir Isabella a fazer outra aposta pessoal, apenas entre os dois. Sabia precisamente o que estaria envolvido na aposta.

— Fechado — ele disse.

Ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente.

— Fechado.

— Isabella, você tem de desistir dessa aposta imediata mente.

Ela suspirou. Havia passado a noite inteira andando de um lado para o outro em seu pequeno quarto, dizendo isso a si mesma. Cada vez que se decidia por desistir, o olhar irônico do duque lhe surgia à mente e a chamava de covar de. O duque de Wycliffe achava que ela e suas alunas eram estúpidas e inúteis, e não fazia segredo de sua convicção.

Muitos homens pensavam assim; ela sabia disso. E con vencer um entre mil faria pouquíssima diferença. No mo mento, porém, a lógica pesava pouco. Se vencesse, pelo me nos a escola sairia favorecida.

— Não estou aqui em busca de conselho, sir Jacob. — Ela sorriu. — O senhor não acredita que eu possa vencer, não é?

— Você nunca tentou nada como isso antes. Wycliffe pra ticamente nasceu para gerenciar suas propriedades. Pague o novo aluguel. É alto, mas você consegue pagá-lo.

Isabella continuou procurando livros na estante do advogado.

— Não. O dinheiro precisa ser usado em outras coisas.

— E se perder a aposta?

— Não vou perdê-la. Sabe que raramente fracasso quan do me empenho em algo. E acredite em mim, esta aposta tem minha total atenção.

Apesar das corajosas afirmações, sua confiança estava prestes a ruir. Ignorar o conselho de Jacob era difícil, já que precisava consultar livros para se colocar a par dos assuntos que tinha de saber a fundo. Se ele insistisse, provavelmente a faria cair em lágrimas, e ela não podia exibir qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

— Não sei nada sobre administração — ele continuou. — Não posso lhe dar uma ajuda maior do que emprestar estes livros, e meu conselho, o que obviamente você não quer aceitar.

Isabella forçou um sorriso.

— Comprometeria os seus princípios se eu pedisse que me ajudasse a levar estes livros à minha charrete?

— Permita-me. — Uma voz baixa soou ao lado dela. Isabella deu um pulo. O gigantesco duque de Wycliffe es tava junto à porta que ela deixara aberta.

— Vossa Graça. O que está fazendo em Basingstoke?

Wycliffe encostou-se à porta, seus ombros largos preen chendo praticamente todo o espaço. Vestia roupas de mon taria e se parecia com um leão, poderoso e confiante, em busca de uma gazela para comer em seu lanche. Isabella en goliu em seco.

— Estava procurando pela senhorita.

Gazela ou não, ela não tinha intenção de desistir sem uma luta!

— Procurando por mim? Para pedir desculpas? O duque afastou-se da porta.

— Não é do meu feitio. Aceito, porém, desculpas suas e o pagamento do aluguel. Não há necessidade de envolver Sir Jacob.

— Não estou envolvendo sir Jacob, foi o senhor quem fez isso. Vim aqui em busca de material de pesquisa. Nada mais. — Passando pelo duque com alguns dos volumes, ela os levou para a charrete. Voltou para pegar o resto e quase colidiu com Wycliffe.

— Pesquisando, não é? Mas isto não vai ajudá-la em nada — ele afirmou, consultando um dos livros.

Isabella pegou o volume de volta.

— Esse _é _um assunto meu, Vossa Graça.

Ela foi em frente sem olhar para trás, sabendo que ele a seguia. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Uma sensação estranha, desconhecida. Interessante, já que nem mesmo gostava do homem. Apesar disso, a presença física dele era... provocante.

— Pode me perguntar o que precisa saber sobre adminis tração de propriedades — ele continuou. — Tenho alguma experiência nessa área, afinal.

— Como se eu pudesse confiar em qualquer coisa que me dissesse, já que não tem intenção alguma de perder a aposta.

Isabella pegou mais alguns volumes, porém ele os devolveu à mesa. A mão do duque a fascinou. Sendo enorme, ela tinha esperado que fosse também pesada. No entanto, Wycliffe pos suía mãos de artista, com dedos longos e elegantes.

— Já lhe disse que vou carregar os seus livros. Além do mais, não importa se eu lhe passar qualquer tipo de conhe cimento que eu possuo. Ainda assim a senhorita vai perder.

Seus olhares se encontraram e mais uma vez ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— Muito bem. Pode carregar os livros. — Afastando o olhar, ela estendeu a mão para se despedir do advogado. — Obrigada por me emprestar os livros, Sir Jacob. Eu logo os devolverei.

— Não há pressa alguma. — O advogado olhou para Wycliffe. — O Sr. Newton e eu estabeleceremos as regras e exigências da aposta nesta mesma tarde. Quanto tempo este negócio levará para ser concluído?

— Quatro semanas, se achar que é suficiente, Srta. Isabella.

— Quatro semanas é tempo suficiente. - Jacob pigarreou.

— Eu estava para sugerir que os senhores pudessem re solver o assunto agora, em vez de mais tarde.

— Eu concordo. A decisão só depende da Srta. Isabella.

O duque a lançara ao fogo.

— Não tenho intenção alguma de desistir da aposta. Não vou perder. Bom dia, Sir Jacob.

O duque também se despediu do advogado e a seguiu até a carruagem.

— Não tem nada a fazer, Vossa Graça? — ela perguntou. — Nenhum inquilino para expulsar de casa ou cabeças de gado para contar?

Ele colocou os livros no chão da carruagem.

— Já os contei esta manhã, só para não perder a prática.

O duque tinha senso de humor. Se ela não tivesse um dese jo tão forte de chutá-lo, poderia até gostar de sua companhia.

— O que está realmente fazendo aqui? Não estava mes mo esperando que eu me desculpasse, não é?

— Passeie comigo — ele disse, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

— Não quero passear com o senhor.

— Vai querer quando souber a razão que me trouxe aqui.

Com um suspiro para disfarçar a sua perturbação, Isabella depositou o último dos livros no assoalho da charrete e cru zou os braços.

— Então talvez devesse me contar, primeiro. Caso con trário, declino seu convite.

Ele a observou por um longo momento, enquanto Isabella se esforçava para ter apenas pensamentos glaciais e evitar o rubor. Nunca tivera antes um problema com qualquer ou tro homem. Estava agindo como uma tola por causa de uma atração idiota que ela sentia pelo duque, e isso não a levaria a nada de bom.

— Achei que deveríamos começar a disputa no mesmo passo — ele disse. — Com a permissão de meu tio, copiei todas as informações sobre a situação de Haverly que con siderei relevantes.

A surpresa a fez arregalar os olhos.

— Questões relevantes? Tais como?

— A área cultivada, as cabeças de gado, de carneiros e porcos.

— Bem, isso é muito generoso de sua parte.

O sorriso do duque era perturbadoramente sensual.

— Também anotei os meus planos para melhorar as fi nanças de Haverly. Mas não lhe darei nada disso se não passear comigo.

— Isso não é chantagem?

— Apenas um incentivo. Sim ou não, Srta. Isabella?

Isabella odiava estar sendo manipulada, especialmente tão às claras. Por outro lado, as informações eram valiosas e lhe economizariam tempo de pesquisa.

— Bem, um passeio bem curto. — Ela colocou as mãos para trás e começou a caminhar.

Edward ficou parado.

— Eu lhe ofereci o meu braço.

— Não somos parentes, não gozamos da mesma situação social, nem temos um acompanhante, portanto, devo recu sar seu oferecimento.

Ele torceu os lábios em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Esta é uma de suas lições?

Ela diminuiu o passo, irritada ao ver que o duque pare cia estar se divertindo à sua custa.

— Meu Deus. Não tinha idéia de quanto o senhor estava despreparado para instruir as minhas alunas. Tem certeza de que não quer desistir da aposta?

— Apenas não acredito nos seus tópicos de instrução, caso se lembre do que falei a respeito.

Subitamente, a idéia de deixá-lo instruir a sua classe não pareceu mais uma boa idéia.

— Apenas se lembre, Vossa Graça, de que sua tarefa é deixar as alunas prontas para serem damas bem-sucedidas. Se sair dessa linha, considerarei que terá perdido.

— Obrigado pela sua falta de confiança em minha moralidade, mas conheço as regras.

— Ótimo. — Mesmo assim, ela ficaria de olho nele. — Talvez queira assistir a alguma de minhas aulas.

— Vou pensar a respeito — ele disse secamente. — Naturalmente isso lhe dá o direito de assistir às minhas.

— Oh, pretendo assisti-las.

— Muito bem. Mas eu também dou _aulas particulares, _sabia?

Isabella parou. O tom de voz de Edward era lascivo.

— Nem pense em dar _aulas particulares _às minhas alunas.

O duque parou bem diante dela, e Isabella não teve outra escolha senão encará-lo.

— Não estou falando de suas alunas.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Procurou se lembrar de que o duque era um libertino e provavelmente flertava com toda mulher que lhe cruzava o caminho.

— Suponho que suas aulas particulares sejam ótimas, mas o que isso tem a ver com o número de porcos que há em Haverly?

Wycliffe riu.

— Apenas queria saber se estava disposta a se distrair.

— Não estou. Para sua informação, dou um curso com pleto sobre homens como o senhor. Não vai conseguir me impressionar com essas suas táticas.

— Por homens como eu, presumo que se refira a homens bonitos e charmosos?

— Sim. Precisamente. — O pulso dela acelerou.

— Então por que ruborizou?

Isabella sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

— Posso não ser capaz de evitar isso diante de sua excessiva arrogância, Vossa Graça, mas não significa que pretendo lhe dar as costas e fugir.

— Mas eu não quero que a senhorita fuja. Que diversão haveria nisso?

_Oh, __Deus_. Ela precisava frequentar suas próprias aulas e saber como lidar com libertinos. Imediatamente!

— Diversão? É exatamente por isso que vai perder a aposta. Isto é um jogo para o senhor. Permita-me lhe asse gurar que a aposta para mim é um assunto sério.

O duque estendeu a mão, e Isabella sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Mas em vez de acariciar o rosto dela como ela chegara a imaginar, meramente a tocou no ombro.

— Que pena — Edward murmurou.

Sentindo-se fraquejar, Isabella procurou retomar o con trole.

— Como já lhe disse, isto não é um jogo para mim. E não me afeto com suas técnicas de sedução. — Deu as costas ao duque e seguiu para sua carruagem.

Edward a observou por alguns instantes, pensando se não teria perdido o juízo.

— Não dei nossa conversa por encerrada, Isabella Swan — ele resmungou enquanto a via se afastar em sua charrete. Com um suspiro, voltou ao seu cavalo para segui-la. Isabella não daria a última palavra, não naquela manhã, não de novo. Apressou o cavalo e alcançou a charrete.

— Isabella, que coincidência — disse.

— Dificilmente uma coincidência — Isabella observou, não parecendo nada satisfeita em vê-lo novamente. — Acabamos de nos falar minutos atrás.

— Você se esqueceu de uma coisa — ele disse, fazendo-a parar o veículo.

— Eu sei, mas eu já havia me irritado e ido embora.

— Então, reconhece que fugiu de mim?

— Eu me afastei de sua conversa, na qual eu tinha pou co interesse. O senhor pretende me insultar ou vai logo me entregar suas anotações?

Ela o encarou por debaixo de seu chapéu, lançando-lhe um olhar que Edward sentiu ser de flerte. O desejo o atingiu em cheio. Vendo-a ali, com os lábios entreabertos, ele se in clinou e a beijou.

O leve contato provocou um arrepio em seu corpo. Endireitou-se, alerta. Isabella estava com os olhos fechados, e ele desejou subir na charrete e verificar se o veículo era forte o suficiente para agüentar o que ele pretendia fazer com a diretora da escola. Sentia-se confuso. Não reagia assim a um beijo. Gostava de beijar, e tinha grande experiência na área. Mas o que acabara de acontecer tinha sido apenas um roçar de lábios.

Isabella abriu os olhos.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— A senhorita me disse que deu lições sobre homens como eu. O que acha que eu estava fazendo?

Um delicioso rubor cobriu novamente a pele macia do rosto dela. Edward desceu o olhar para mais abaixo, detendo-se no decote. Sentiu-se desconfortável na sela.

— Eu não vou me dignar a lhe dar uma resposta. Se qui ser me entregar os papéis, Vossa Graça...

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, de onde tirou umas folhas. Sem nem mesmo olhá-las, ela as colocou no banco ao seu lado. Então voltou os olhos para a estrada à sua frente, o rosto ainda bastante ruborizado.

— Obrigada. — Puxou as rédeas e a velha charrete se guiu seu caminho.

Edward a seguiu. Se o beijo o surpreendera, provavelmente a afetara ainda mais. Ela não devia estar acostumada a ter admiradores por perto. Agora que ela começara a entender os benefícios que sua presença poderia lhe trazer, essa seria uma sedução fácil, e a mais satisfatória aposta que ele já ganhara.

Já haviam percorrido uma boa parte do caminho quando Isabella se voltou para ele.

— Por que ainda está aqui?

— A senhorita começou a trabalhar em sua parte da aposta — ele improvisou. — Gostaria de começar a minha, também. Gostaria de conhecer as minhas alunas. Se não se importar.

Ela parou a charrete. Pelo olhar dela, Edward soube que a idéia não lhe agradava. Isabella mordeu o lábio antes de concordar.

— Não permito que homens entrem na área da escola, mas suponho que devo abrir uma exceção agora. Porém, será supervisionado o tempo todo.

— Por você? — Edward sorriu.

— Sou a diretora. Tenho minha equipe de instrutores na escola. Vou acompanhar seu trabalho quando puder, mas ganhar esta aposta ocupará a maior parte de meu tempo.

Edward a observou por um longo momento. Talvez Isabella não tivesse sido tão afetada pelo beijo como ele pensara. Faria melhor da próxima vez.

— Pode se ocupar o quanto quiser, mas não ganhará.

— Bem, um de nós está errado, e tenho certeza de que não sou eu.

Eles poderiam continuar aquela briguinha o dia inteiro, mas Edward estava curioso para conhecer o grupo de jovens que o ajudariam a vencer a Srta. Isabella. Treinar moças para obter sucesso na sociedade estava no topo da lista das coisas que ele jamais pensara fazer, mas ensinar umas pou cas garotas a flertar seria um preço baixo a pagar para con seguir ter a Academia e Isabella Swan de joelhos.

Um guarda estava junto ao portão da escola.

— Bom dia, Srta. Isabella.

— Joseph.

Enquanto a charrete passava por ele, o porteiro bloqueou Edward.

— Lamento, milorde. Não é permitida a entrada de homens.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Então o que você é?

— Um empregado. E pretendo continuar com o emprego.

— Está tudo bem, Joseph — Isabella falou. — Sua Graça pode entrar hoje. Eu lhe darei uma lista com os horários em que ele estará autorizado a entrar na Academia.

O porteiro olhou impressionado para Edward.

— O senhor deve ser o duque de todos os duques, Vossa Graça, para ter a entrada liberada fora dos dias de visita.

Isabella estava de braços cruzados esperando por ele na frente do prédio principal. O portão foi fechado. Lá estava ele, dentro de uma escola para moças.

Isabella alisou a saia e tentou manter um passo normal enquanto levava o duque para dentro da Academia. Suas alunas já estavam esperando por ela, provavelmente estranhando que estivesse atrasada.

O duque de Wycliffe a tinha beijado. Por que ele fizera isso? Edawrd Cullen podia ser um libertino, mas ele era rico e bonito. A maioria das damas de Londres devia rodeá-lo a cada festa, e ele podia beijar quem quisesse. Agora, ouvindo o som das botas dele batendo no assoalho, tudo no que ela pensava era em como tinha sido gostoso o beijo. Será que ele pretendia repeti-lo? Da próxima vez, prestaria mais atenção ao calor e à pressão, ao mesmo tempo firme e suave, dos lábios do duque. Desejava sentir o calor daqueles braços fortes envolvendo-a. Subitamente percebeu que chegara à porta da sala de aula. Sem ousar olhar para trás, entrou, imediatamente as jovens pararam de falar e arregalaram os olhos ao verem aquele homem enorme atrás da diretora.

— Minhas jovens, permitam-me lhes apresentar Sua Graça, o duque de Wycliffe. Ele assumirá o meu papel nesta classe por um curto período de tempo. Por favor, levantem-se e se apresentem — ordenou.

Jane foi a primeira a se levantar.

— Lady Jane Wydon — ela disse, fazendo uma reverência. Sua voz tremeu apenas levemente, e Isabella se tranqüi lizou. Eram suas melhores alunas. Certamente se sairiam bem na parte que lhes cabia na aposta.

— Lady Jane — o duque repetiu, a voz tranqüila.

Isabella o observou atentamente. Apesar de sua expres são relaxada, podia jurar que ele empalidecera. O queixo também parecia tenso. Na verdade, tinha o ar de quem queria sumir dali.

Jessica Stanley conseguiu dizer seu nome sem desmaiar, e nem Kate Brendale, nem Julia Potwin riram durante as apresentações. Até aquele momento, tudo corria bem.

Finalmente a última das alunas se levantou.

— Srta. Angela Weber — Ang anunciou. — O senhor perdeu as suas terras?

— Angela! — Isabella exclamou, surpresa com o atre vimento da aluna.

Wycliffe endireitou o corpo.

— Não. Por que pergunta?

— Estou tentando descobrir a razão de Vossa Graça que rer ensinar nesta escola.

— Ah... A Srta. Isabella e eu fizemos uma aposta.

Isabella sentiu-lhe faltar o ar. Obviamente, ele não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com mulheres jovens e curiosas.

— O que apostaram? — Ang perguntou. Cruzando os braços, Isabella encostou-se à escrivaninha.

— A srta. Isabella apostou que poderá administrar a pro priedade de meu tio melhor do que eu — ele disse —, e eu apostei que sou capaz de instruir vocês sobre como se com portar na sociedade melhor do que ela.

— Bem, isso é tolice — Ang observou. — Ninguém pode fazer isso melhor que a srta. Isabella.

— Estou certo que a diretora de vocês é muito competen te nas aulas de bordado e etiqueta. No entanto, o meu...

— Na verdade, Vossa Graça, a srta. Clooney é quem en sina bordado — Jessica observou.

— Sim, obrigado, srta. Stanley, mas minha intenção é lhes passar instruções mais práticas.

As mocinhas não pareceram convencidas, e Isabella per mitiu-se um leve sorriso. Tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era calcular o valor de mercado de uns poucos acres cultiva dos com cevada e algum gado, e recomendar a venda deles nas proporções corretas. A tarefa do duque de ensinar as jovens teimosas não era tão simples quanto parecia. Além do mais, ele teria de conquistar o respeito das moças para que elas estivessem dispostas a colocar em prática o que ele ensinaria.

— Sei que a situação é estranha — Isabella disse —, mas pensem nisso como uma experiência. Sua Graça tem muita familiaridade com as festas de Londres e vai querer passar a vocês todo esse conhecimento. As instruções dele poderão ser muito úteis para quem estiver prestes a debutar, como Jane e Jessica.

— Srta. Isabella, já que teremos que nos dedicar às aulas do duque, estamos dispensadas das aulas de francês?

Ela tentou ignorar o calor que tomara conta de seu rosto, e desejou que as moças não notassem o rubor.

— Vocês continuarão com todas as outras matérias.

— Vocês têm aulas de francês? — Edward perguntou ines peradamente.

— Kate, Julia e eu temos _— _Ang respondeu.

Isabella voltou-se para a porta. Aquilo tudo tinha saído melhor do que ela esperara.

— Se me derem licença, tenho alguns papéis a examinar. — Abriu a porta e encontrou a srta. Clooney esperando no corredor. — A srta. Cloonry assistirá à sua aula hoje, Vossa Graça — ela disse, empurrando a senhora de cabelos grisa lhos para dentro da sala.

— Ah, a professora de bordado.

— Ela ensina latim também. Eu voltarei para acompanhá-lo até a saída no intervalo do almoço. — Isabella con sultou o relógio. — Em quarenta e dois minutos. Boa sorte, Vossa Graça. — Apontou para um pequeno sino. — Para sua informação, pode usar o sino em caso de emergência. Toque-o se precisar ser resgatado.

— Obrigado, mas não vou precisar dele.

— Veremos.

**Notas Finais:**

Estes dois estão sempre a discutir, mas no fundo…

Quem ganhará esta aposta?

E o Beijo? Os dois já estão a pensar na próxima

Como correrá esta aula ao Duque?

Comentem…

**Ana Krol:** Obrigado. Vou tentar postar todos os dias.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

— Srta. Isabella, outro cavalheiro de Haverly está diante do portão!

Isabella levou um susto quando Angela Webber en trou no escritório como um furacão.

— Ang, por favor, acalme-se.

— Estou muito calma, Srta. Isabella. Apenas estava ima ginando quantos homens vão começar a nos dar aulas.

— Apenas um. Vamos ver o que esse outro quer comigo.

Um bando de garotas se encontrava no portão da fren te, aos risinhos. Isabella sentiu um calafrio. Deixar o duque entrar na escola fora uma infeliz necessidade, mas ela não tinha intenção de permitir que a reputação da Academia ou o comportamento de suas alunas sofresse por causa da presença dele.

— Mocinhas, creio que a tarefa desta tarde seja escrever cartas ou ler, e não ficar encarando as pessoas nem fazendo de si mesmas um triste espetáculo.

— A culpa é toda minha, srta. Isabella — o alto e moreno visconde falou do outro lado do portão. — E o meu devasta dor charme que está criando toda essa confusão.

Isabella parou diante do portão.

— O duque de Wycliffe não está aqui, lorde...

— Dare. Emmett mcCarty. Wycliffe estava ocupado demais tentando levá-la à ruína e se esqueceu de nos apresentar.

— Está tentando, mas eu posso-lhe assegurar que ele não será bem-sucedido. Há alguma coisa que eu...

— Na verdade, esta é a razão de eu estar aqui. Podemos conversar em particular?

— Não é permitida a entrada de homens na escola, milorde. E infelizmente, estou bastante ocupada para...

— Apenas alguns minutos — ele a interrompeu, sorrin do. — Eu me comportarei com toda a decência.

Em circunstâncias normais, ela teria recusado. Nos últi mos dois dias, porém, nada vinha sendo normal. E se lorde Dare podia-lhe dar alguma informação sobre o caráter de Wycliffe, isso seria muito bom.

— Cinco minutos — ela disse, tirando a chave do portão do bolso. — No que posso ajudá-lo, milorde?

— Vim-lhe oferecer ajuda para ganhar a aposta.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, surpresa.

— Para deixar Wycliffe contrariado.

Era tentador aceitar, mas ele era amigo íntimo do duque.

— Pensei que fosse amigo dele.

— E sou, o que não me impede de achá-lo convencido de mais, por vezes. Decidi que perder desta vez lhe fará bem.

Ela observou atentamente o belo rapaz de olhos azuis.

— Vamos dar uma volta, milorde? Tenho algumas per guntas a fazer.

— Estou às suas ordens, milady.

Edward olhou surpreso para a aluna.

— Sua diretora mandou que _você _me escoltasse? — ele perguntou.

Ang sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo um gesto em direção à srta. Clooney, que vinha logo atrás dos dois.

— Pensei que a srta. Clooney pudesse desejar com panhia.

— Ah, bem. — Deixando o cavalo com o porteiro, ele seguiu a garota enquanto Joseph fechava o portão. — E onde está a srta. Isabella?

A professora de latim pigarreou.

— A srta. Isabella está ocupada.

— Ocupada com o quê?

— Pesquisando gerenciamento de propriedades — Ang se adiantou.

Edward deu uma olhada em direção às escadas enquanto entrava no prédio principal.

— Ela está no escritório, então? Avise-a de que preciso falar com ela esta manhã.

— Isso não será possível. Ela saiu com aquele outro cavalheiro.

Imediatamente, Edward soube quem deveria ser o outro cavalheiro.

— Está se referindo a Lorde Dare?

— Sim.

Isso explicava porque aquele patife não estivera em ne nhuma taverna local no dia anterior. E agora esperavam que ele se sentasse em uma sala de aula enquanto Emmett jogava todo o seu charme em cima da diretora?

— As estudantes têm autorização para deixar a escola, srta. Clooney?

— Isso...não é encorajado.

Ang levantou o olhar para o duque.

— Podemos sair sim, mas se estivermos acompanhadas por um instrutor.

— Mas...Vossa Graça... — a srta. Clooney balbuciou.

— Vai nos levar em um passeio? Não deveria estar nos ensinando como devemos nos comportar em um baile?

— Isso começa antes do baile. Londres tem parques e jar dins, não é? Dezenas deles. Por que não chamam as outras alunas, enquanto peço a Joseph lgum tipo de transporte?

Ang lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida.

— Está bem, mas a srta. Isabella não vai gostar nada disso.

— Então _não _deveria ter-me contratado. Esperarei aqui em frente.

Edward se dirigiu ao estábulo em busca de um transporte. Além de uma pequena charrete de dois lugares, o único ve ículo que a escola possuía era aquela que Isabella conduzi ra no dia anterior. Com um suspiro, ajudou Joseph a tirá-lo dali. _Deus meu_!, Edward pensou. Ele possuía um bom número de carruagens dos mais variados estilos. Com certeza, mui tos ririam se o vissem viajar em uma charrete puxada por um cavalo velho.

— O senhor pretende levar as pequeninas a um estu do da natureza? — Joseph perguntou enquanto colocava a charrete diante do portão.

— Alguma coisa assim. A srta. Isabella disse aonde iria esta manhã?

— Disse.

— E então? — perguntou, duvidando que Joseph tivesse idéia de como ele estava sendo paciente.

— Ela saiu com aquele outro sujeito de Haverly.

O duque respirou fundo. Em menos de dois minutos, ele estrangularia o homem.

— Joseph, tem idéia do que eu...

— Vossa Graça, trabalho aqui há trinta anos. E se pre tende causar problemas para a srta. Isabella não espere que eu facilite as coisas para o senhor.

Edward olhou para o porteiro por um longo momento, sen tindo agora estima pelo homem.

— Interessante, mas estou aqui para ganhar uma aposta. Não vou fazer nada contra as alunas.

— Vou ficar de olho no senhor para ter certeza disso.

— Terei isso em mente, Joseph.

As portas da frente foram abertas, e suas estudantes desceram a escadaria aos pulos. Usavam chapéus, xales, casaquinhos curtos, e três delas carregavam pequenas sombrinhas. Edward fez uma careta. O que diabos ele estava fazendo, instruindo crianças a arranjarem um marido?

— Por que demoraram tanto? — ele grunhiu.

— A srta. Isabella disse que devemos sempre estar corre tamente vestidas. Tínhamos de pegar os nossos chapéus.

— Esplêndido. Agora podemos ir, não é?

Elas continuaram paradas, olhando para ele. Finalmente Ang suspirou.

— O senhor deve nos ajudar a subir no veículo.

Contendo uma imprecação e obrigando-se a sorrir, Edward ajudou-as a subir.

— Voltaremos para o almoço — ele disse a Joseph, pondo a charrete em movimento.

— Aonde estamos indo, Vossa Graça? — Ang perguntou.

— É surpresa.

— Mas é longe?

— Não sei. — Ele voltou-se para as garotas. — Por quê?

— Jessica não se sente bem quando viaja. A srta. Isabella sempre a deixa ir no banco da frente.

Edward voltou o olhar para a estrada e suspirou.

— Quer viajar ao meu lado, srta. Stanley?

— Não, Vossa Graça. Estou bem. - Ele se tranqüilizou,

— Mas ela passará mal — Ang lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

Aquilo iria matá-lo, e Isabella Swan sabia disso, sem dúvida. Na verdade, vê-lo ter um ataque fazia parte do pla no dela. Não poderia obrigá-la a pagar o aluguel caso esti vesse morto. Puxou as rédeas do animal.

— Srta. Stanley, por que não vem se sentar ao meu lado? Não vai ser forçada a se casar comigo por isso.

A garota, pálida, acabou por obedecê-lo.

— Lamento muito — ela murmurou. — É que preciso olhar para a frente.

Se Ang não o tivesse avisado, a mocinha terminaria vo mitando.

— Também eu prefiro sentir o vento no rosto — ele disse, ajudando-a a se sentar ao seu lado. — Da próxima vez, fale desse seu problema.

— A srta. Isabella disse que os homens não gostam de ouvir queixas.

— Nem gostam de pessoas vomitando em suas carruagens.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

Eles retomaram o caminho.

— Sente-se melhor? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, obrigada.

O relativo silêncio durou apenas dois minutos, enquan to Edward tentava adivinhar onde Emmett poderia ter leva do Isabella. Provavelmente para a pastagem mais próxima. Haverly tinha pelo menos doze novilhos, e as mulheres ado ravam bebês de qualquer espécie.

— Vossa Graça, o senhor é rico? — Ang quis saber.

— Esta é uma pergunta que uma dama jamais deve fa zer a um cavalheiro.

— E como ela vai descobrir a situação financeira dele?

— Por observação e uma pesquisa discreta. — Aquele negócio de ensinar talvez não fosse assim tão ruim, afinal.

— Podemos observá-lo, então?

— Por favor, façam isso. — Se elas se ocupassem em ob servá-lo e ficassem quietas, melhor seria.

Os cochichos começaram a incomodá-lo.

— Já que nosso relacionamento é de professor e alunas, suponho que perguntas diretas sejam aceitáveis. Sim, eu sou rico.

— E passa muito tempo em Londres? — uma delas perguntou.

— Durante o verão, sim. No resto do ano tenho obrigações...

Subitamente, Jessica se inclinou e vomitou em cima das botas dele. Edward a segurou para que ela não caísse do banco. No mesmo momento, o velho cavalo decidiu que estava com sede e, em vez de fazer a curva da estrada, seguiu direto para o lago. A roda da frente atolou na lama.

— Maldito...

Antes que Edward terminasse de xingar o animal, a carruagem tombou dentro do lago. Enquanto as moças se debatiam na água à sua volta, os patos voavam assustados. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, a água estava gelada, e era profunda naquele trecho. Ele tentou ficar de pé, mas submergiu completamente.

Jessica era quem estava mais perto dele. Debatendo-se, conseguiu chegar à margem, assim como a srta. Clooney. As outras moças haviam sido lançadas mais além, e ele na dou na direção delas. Agarrou Julia pelo ombro e conseguiu levá-la até a margem.

— Socorro! — Jane gritou desesperada. — Ang não sabe nadar.

Virando o corpo, Edward viu a certa distância o chapéu da jovenzinha. Alarmado, sentiu um aperto no peito e mergu lhou novamente no lago. Quando alcançou ó chapéu sob o qual Ang sumira, ele submergiu. Em um segundo agarra va os cabelos da garota e a levava à superfície, onde ela aos poucos conseguiu voltar a respirar direito.

— Graças a Deus — ele murmurou.

— Não me deixe afogar — ela gritou, agarrando-o em desespero.

— Não vou deixar, Ang. Acalme-se. Estou segurando você.

Sem controle, a garota começou a tentar subir em seus ombros, e Edward se sentiu sufocar. Olhou para a margem e viu que todas as moças já estavam lá. Subitamente sentiu vontade de nadar para o outro lado. Encontrara Emmett e Isabella. Ou melhor, eles o haviam encontrado. Emmett es tava colocando uma manta nos ombros de Jane, enquanto Isabella vinha em sua direção como se...

Droga!

— Isabella, _pare!_

Ela se jogou na água e começou a nadar furiosamente na direção dele. Ang largou um dos braços que estavam em volta de seu pescoço e segurou-se na diretora. Pelo menos, ele conseguia respirar outra vez.

Quando chegaram à margem, Emmett ajudou as mulhe res a saírem da água. Isabella colocou-se junto às mocinhas como uma galinha com seus pintinhos.

— Você assustou os patos — Emmett disse, apesar de seu olhar se dirigir às garotas e não ao lago.

— Eu me assustei, também — Edward confessou. Isabella deixou as meninas e investiu furiosa contra ele.

— Exijo saber o que aconteceu! O que achou que estava fazendo, trazendo minhas estudantes...

— _Minhas _estudantes — ele a interrompeu. — Sofremos um acidente.

Ela permaneceu furiosa.

— Esta disputa terminou.

— Então, a senhorita perdeu.

— Eu...

— Srta. Emma — Ang interrompeu-a —, foi apenas um acidente. E Sua Graça salvou a minha vida.

Ele não se sentia exatamente um herói.

— Não chegaria a tanto...

— Oh, não! — Jane exclamou. — O senhor foi magnífico. Edward pigarreou.

— Acho que devemos voltar à Academia.

Isabella, com o rosto vermelho, ainda encarava Edward. Voltou-se para fitar Emmett.

— Sim. Creio, porém, que não haja lugar para todas as meninas em sua carruagem.

— Quero ir a pé — Jessica disse, o rosto ainda branco.

— Também eu — Ang ecoou, tomando as mãos de Jessica nas suas.

O restante das meninas quis a mesma coisa. Edward as olhou, surpreso. Podia entender a relutância de Jessica em subir na carruagem, mas as outras moças deveriam estar ansiosas para voltar à Academia ao lado de Emmett e ti rarem aquela roupa molhada e cheia de lama. No entanto, haviam optado por acompanhar a amiga.

— Vamos todos a pé — ele disse. Entrou na água para ajudar a tirar o velho cavalo do lago. Soltou o animal da charrete tombada, sentindo bem próximo o cheiro de limão e mel dos cabelos de Isabella.

— Fique fora da água, Isabella — ele grunhiu.

— Já é tarde para isso — ela disse.

— Não devia ter entrado. Eu tinha a situação sob controle.

— Não tive essa impressão. E de que isto servirá no trei no para os bailes em Londres?

Ele tampouco chegara a ver benefício no acorrido. Não ia, é claro, confessar que fizera bobagem.

— Onde arranjou este cavalo velho? — ele perguntou para desviar o assunto.

Ela se empertigou, ofendida.

— O velho Joe foi um presente de uma amiga querida. A Academia o salvou de ser sacrificado, e ele tem sido valioso para nós.

Edward resmungou, conseguindo desatar a última das amarras que ainda prendia o animal à charrete.

— Vocês dois têm o mesmo temperamento. — Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, ele levou o animal para a margem com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra puxava Isabella.

Tão logo se viu em terra firme, ela se soltou. Sem se des culpar pelo comportamento rude, ele a deixou ir.

— Meninas — ela disse, reunindo-as à sua volta —, por que não colocam os seus chapéus e xales na carruagem? Se lorde Dare não se importar de transportá-los para a escola, claro.

Lorde Dare, a única pessoa dentre eles que estava com as roupas secas, olhou para Wycliffe.

— Claro que não me importo. Mas não ficarei feliz de voltar sozinho.

A srta. Clooney tossiu.

— Se eu pudesse ir com o senhor, milorde... Isso tudo já foi excitação suficiente para mim.

— Esplêndido. — Wycliffe ajudou a professora a subir na carruagem e amarrou o velho cavalo no veículo. — Pronto, agora terá companhia.

— Não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente — o vis conde resmungou, tão baixinho que Isabella mal conseguiu ouvir. — Eu avisarei a todos sobre esta emergência.

O olhar que os dois homens trocaram fez Isabella rubori zar. Eles pareciam estar disputando-a. Bem, Wycliffe a ha via beijado uma vez, mas apenas o fizera para distraí-la.

— Podemos ir? — ele perguntou.

Apesar do cabelo despenteado, da gravata fora do lugar, das botas enlameadas e de estar sem o casaco, ele parecia elegante. Isabella segurou o ar. A camisa molhada marcava os músculos do peito e dos braços fortes. Sem dúvida, não havia um grama de gordura naquele corpo.

Quando ela levantou o olhar e percebeu que era observa da, o rubor aumentou.

— Alguma coisa errada, srta. Isabella?

— Claro que não. Porém, não graças ao senhor. Vamos, meninas. — Ela se voltou para o duque. — Tenho certeza de que está ansioso para voltar a Haverly e se trocar.

— Absolutamente. De qualquer forma, deixei meu cavalo na Academia.

— Ah, entendo.

Com seus chapéus e xales faltando, e na companhia de um homem sem chapéu nem casaco, o grupo parecia um bando de ciganos. Sim, Wycliffe agira com heroísmo, e sim, ele havia salvado Ang de um ferimento grave, mas aquilo certamente não estava saindo conforme o esperado.

— Acho que devemos rever as regras de nossa disputa — ela disse com um tom de voz calmo.

— Não seja covarde.

— Não estou sendo covarde! Estas meninas são minha responsabilidade, Vossa Graça, seja quem for que as estiver instruindo. Fora isso...

— Pode me chamar de Wycliffe — ele a interrompeu, pegando a mão dela e colocando-a sobre seu braço.

— Não quero chamá-lo de Wycliffe. E, por favor, não me interrompa.

— Uh... — Kate disse atrás dos dois. — A última vez que a srta. Isabella falou isso, tive de escrever uma reda ção de quinhentas palavras sobre as virtudes de não inter romper as pessoas quando elas estão falando.

Wycliffe franziu a testa.

— É assim que pretende me punir, Isabella?

A expressão bem-humorada do duque fez com que a per gunta parecesse imprópria. Tudo o que ele lhe dizia sempre parecia conter algo malicioso nas entrelinhas.

— O senhor não é meu aluno. Se fosse, estaria correndo o risco de ser expulso da escola.

As garotas riram. O duque a puxou para mais perto dele.

— Então ensina impertinência a alguém que lhe é social mente superior?

Isabella rangeu os dentes.

— Ensino que há momentos em que uma mulher deve se impor, particularmente quando não há ninguém para fazer isso por ela.

— Que regras quer alterar, Isabella?

Ela não sabia quando ele se dera permissão de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, mas gostava da maneira como ele o pronunciava com aquela voz grave e profunda. Prendeu a respiração e deu um passo à frente, apesar de não tirar a mão do braço dele, pois isso teria sido rude.

— Eu me preocupo que o conhecimento que o senhor pos sa vir a passar para estas alunas seja menos significativo que o fato de o senhor, o duque de Wycliffe, sentar-se em uma sala com elas por um período longo.

— Temos sempre uma acompanhante nessas aulas. Não vou prejudicar minha reputação nem a delas.

Ele estava certo, mas não lhe podia dizer a verdadeira razão de ser contra sua presença constante, uma vez que nem ela mesma sabia.

— Não penso que uma acompanhante presente signifi que muita coisa.

— Damas contratam homens como professores de dança, pelo amor de Deus — ele retrucou. — Os homens os contra tam para as filhas deles.

— E nós queremos aprender tudo sobre a sociedade lon drina e o comportamento nos bailes — Julia intrometeu-se.

Isabella olhou para as cinco moças que caminhavam bem perto dos dois.

— Aprender sobre a sociedade não fará nada de bom a vocês se estiverem com a reputação arruinada.

— Então o que sugere?

— Sugiro que faça uma coisa honrada e cavalheiresca e desista — ela disse. — Considerando que sua primeira aula ao ar livre tenha terminado com quase afogamentos, devo expressar minhas dúvidas quanto à sua ajuda.

— Foi culpa minha — Jessica disse em voz baixa.

O duque se virou, ficando de frente para as moças.

— Bobagem. Foi culpa daquela maldita mula.

Uma onda de risos fez Isabella parar bruscamente.

— O senhor quis dizer _daquele cavalo desafortunado, _te nho certeza.

— Acredito que sou perfeitamente capaz de me expres sar sem a sua ajuda — retrucou ele.

Ang puxou o duque pelo braço.

— Não blasfemamos na Academia — ela sussurrou.

A expressão dele se suavizou ao olhar para Ang, e Isabella se perturbou. O duque de Wycliffe tinha suas quali dades, mesmo que raramente as exibisse.

Ele voltou-se para Isabella.

— Já que faz tantas restrições, concorda em desistir?

— Tudo o que quero dizer é que a disputa não pode conti nuar deste modo. Com vitória ou derrota, não vejo benefício algum para a escola ou para as alunas.

O duque ficou silencioso por um longo momento. Ela tinha sido insana em concordar com tal aposta. E agora nenhum dos dois podia desistir.

— Está bem — ele disse finalmente.

Ela mal acreditou no que ouvia.

— Estou...feliz que veja isso deste modo — disse, tentan do esconder seu surpreendente desapontamento.

— Não tem idéia de como vejo qualquer coisa — ele retrucou. — Não estou dizendo que a senhorita ganhou a aposta, minha querida diretora.

— Não?

— Não. Esta classe continuará sendo sua. Eu, no entan to, serei convidado a dar palestras. A senhorita pode vagar pela propriedade contando carneiros, e estaremos todos por perto, tendo aula.

— Como pretende...

— A sua classe, em aberto, com testemunhas. Para qual quer um que nos veja, eu apenas a estarei acompanhando em sua visita à propriedade de meu tio. — Ele a encarou. — Não há nada de errado nisso, há?

Ela podia citar muitas coisas erradas naquela proposta, incluindo o fato de que ele perturbaria o esquema habitual da escola em toda oportunidade que arranjasse. Por outro lado, poderia fazer o mesmo com ele. Afinal, lorde Dare, lor de Haverly e as meninas eram todos seus aliados.

— Acho que isso é aceitável — ela concordou.

As mocinhas abandonaram Edward nos primeiros degraus da escadaria da frente. Ele olhou para a porta fechada, sen tindo o incômodo da roupa molhada e cheia de lama.

— Que sorte, hein? — Emmett caçoou, atrás dele. Ele se esquecera de que o visconde estava por perto.

— Como assim?

— Bem, você sabe o que se diz da primeira impressão. Começar com um mergulho no lago dos patos e quase ma tar todas as garotas não seria minha maneira preferida de ensinar às jovens damas seu lugar no mundo, mas o especialista é você.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas Emmett já segui ra seu caminho. Alguém, provavelmente Joseph, deixara seu cavalo, Cornwall, amarrado ao pé das escadas.

Estava claro que ninguém o queria dentro da Academia. Ele próprio não se encontrava muito animado por estar lá dentro. Se não fosse pela estranha atração que sentia pela diretora, já teria dado as costas para a escola e seguido para Haverly, onde encontraria Alice e Rosalie esperando para distraí-lo. Talvez até pudesse passar a tarde pescando.

Abriu seu relógio, que havia parado às onze e meia. Já devia ser mais de meio-dia, e ele não conseguira fazer nada além de demonstrar sua capacidade de errar, tanto para Isabella quanto para as alunas. Ela não o informara de quan do ou onde seria a próxima aula.

Percebendo que o porteiro não estava à vista, colocou o casaco sobre a sela de Cornwall e subiu as escadas.

Chegou a esperar que aparecessem as matronas dispos tas a expulsá-lo de lá, mas isso não aconteceu. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo som distante de vozes femininas e passos em outros andares, ele julgaria estar em um prédio vazio.

Sentindo-se como um ladrão, alcançou o segundo an dar. O escritório de Isabella ficava do lado esquerdo, a por ta estava entreaberta. Respirando fundo, ele a empurrou e entrou.

A pequena sala estava vazia. Livros, sem dúvida os de sir Jacob, estavam em cima da escrivaninha. Outros esta vam sobre as cadeiras, mesinhas, e mesmo no parapeito interior da janela. Ela obviamente começara sua pesquisa. Fechando a porta em silêncio, ele foi até a escrivaninha.

Isabella já fizera um grande progresso. Havia várias pági nas com perguntas sobre irrigação, campos e a cotação atual da carne, escritas com sua letra firme. Ela sabia fazer as perguntas certas, mesmo que não tivesse ainda as respos tas. Para sua surpresa, ele achou tudo aquilo estimulante.

Ouviu um som no aposento ao lado. A porta de ligação também estava entreaberta, e ele não resistiu em dar uma espiada. Isabella apareceu à sua vista e sumiu novamente atrás do guarda-roupa. Edward apoiou-se contra o batente da porta, observando, quando ela surgiu outra vez à vista. Os cabelos longos caíam em ondas avermelhadas cobrindo-lhe as costas, e ela usava um traje bastante transparente. Ficou instantaneamente excitado.

Deveria saber que alguém dedicado ao trabalho como Isabella escolheria seus aposentos perto do escritório. O ar ranjo era prático e eficiente. Colocando a mão na porta, ele a empurrou bem devagar.

— Isabella — murmurou.

Ela deu sobressalto, voltando-se para ele.

— Vossa Graça!

— Eu lhe disse para me chamar de Wycliffe. — Ele des lizou o olhar pelo corpo esguio. — Está com uma aparência deliciosa.

Isabella enrubesceu e cobriu o peito com as mãos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Saia imediatamente!

— Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava ouvir. Eu não mordo.

Ela apressou-se a ir até a pequena cama, agarrou um velho roupão e o vestiu.

— Fora!

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, apontando para o rou pão. — Algodão? Lã?

— É lã. O que isso lhe interessa?

— Devia ter um roupão de seda. — Deu um passo à fren te. — Posso comprar uma dúzia deles para você.

— Este me serve muito bem, obrigada. Agora, pare exa tamente onde está!

Ele parou, surpreso. As mulheres jamais recusavam lin dos presentes quando ele os oferecia.

— Ocorre-me que poderia haver outro modo de você ga nhar a aposta.

Ele deliberadamente a olhou de cima a baixo outra vez.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Presumo que esteja se referindo a assuntos da carne?

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Edward.

— Assuntos da carne? Você fala como uma garotinha de escola, Isabella. Estou-me referindo a pele ardente e carícias ousadas.

— Fornicação.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso por ela não ter cedido.

— Não estou interessada!

— Mentirosa. Está tremendo por isso. — Ele cruzou os braços. Isabella não podia estar desinteressada. Por mais que a desejasse, queria que ela o desejasse também, mesmo que não estivesse pronta a admitir isso.

— Não tenho medo do senhor. Eu devo servir de exemplo para as minhas alunas. Não vou tolerar ter um homem em meus aposentos.

— Dentro desta escola, os homens são vistos como ban didos e evitados a todo custo. Se não sabe lidar com eles, como pode esperar passar lições para suas alunas a esse respeito?

— Está enganado. Eu não preciso me jogar de um pe nhasco para saber que seria ruim para a minha saúde. — Isabella se aproximou dele, com os pés descalços. — Tenho pena do senhor.

Subitamente, Edward não achou aquele encontro tão divertido.

— Por quê?

— Porque suas concepções devem colocá-lo constan temente em situações embaraçosas. O senhor veio até a Academia com o propósito de fechá-la, quase afogou minhas alunas, insulta as mulheres todas as vezes que pode, e ain da espera que eu desmaie em seus braços simplesmente porque acha que isso devia acontecer?

Ninguém jamais falara com ele daquela maneira. A rai va o envolveu.

— Entendo. Agradeço por esclarecer as minhas concep ções erradas. Tenha um bom dia.

Antes que ela pudesse responder com um comentário igualmente insultante, ele saiu do quarto. Nas escadas, en controu várias garotas. Ignorando seus cumprimentos e risinhos, continuou a descer e saiu da escola.

— Malditas mulheres — resmungou, pegando o casaco que deixara sobre o cavalo e subindo na sela.

Não precisava de Isabella Swan. Em Haverly ele ti nha duas mulheres atirando-se aos seus pés. As mulheres eram todas iguais.

Esporeou Cornwall e mal diminuiu o trote para deixar Joseph abrir o portão.

— Vossa Graça?

Ele puxou rapidamente as rédeas do cavalo, quase não conseguindo evitar a colisão com um jovem cavalheiro que estava parado no meio da estrada.

— Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou.

Demetri Mayburne dançou de um lado para o outro, pro curando evitar uma patada de Cornwall.

— Estava esperando pelo senhor. Seu amigo disse que passaria por aqui.

— E o que quer de mim?

— O senhor está dando aulas para lady Jane Wydon, e eu ficaria muito grato se lhe entregasse uma carta minha. — Enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou de lá uma folha de papel.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não sou carteiro. Entregue-a você mesmo.

— Nenhum homem pode entrar na Academia.

Edward estava começando a desejar que não fosse ele a úni ca exceção à regra.

— Então mande-a pelo correio.

— Mas, Vossa Graça, nesse caso todos saberão sobre a carta. Certamente entende que meu interesse por Jane seja um assunto particular.

Por um momento, Edward sentiu como se estivesse conver sando com uma versão mais nova dele próprio.

— Se o seu interesse é sincero, por que não fala com o pai dela?

— Ainda não estou tentando obter a aprovação de lorde Greaves. Primeiro tenho de conquistar Jane.

— E o dinheiro dela.

— O senhor me entende.

Respirando fundo, Edward se ajeitou na sela. Conhecia o marquês de Greaves, e o rapaz não parecia o tipo de genro que o homem escolheria.

— Deve compreender que Lady Jane tem dezessete anos e ainda está na escola.

— E no ano que vem, todos em Londres estarão atrás dela. Jane é adorável e rica.

— Já conversou com a diretora?

— Com a dama de ferro? Ela não quer que eu chegue nem perto de Jane. Queimou minhas cartas bem na minha frente no mês passado. É por isso que estou fazendo o pe dido ao senhor, Vossa Graça. Em Londres, todas as damas parecem adorá-lo. O seu conselho será precioso para mim.

— Sim, eu sou frequentemente o assunto de mexericos. Abaixe as calças em público, e você conseguirá o mesmo.

Demetri riu.

— Na verdade, elas falam como as moças costumam des maiar quando o senhor entra em uma sala e...

— As mulheres discutem isso na sua frente?

— Tenho cinco tias.

— Entendo.

— Eu lhe peço ajuda para conquistar o coração de lady Jane.

Pelo menos o rapaz não fazia segredo de estar interessa do em Jane, ou melhor, no dinheiro do pai dela. Era merce nário demais, e Isabella com certeza não gostaria disso. Por outro lado, o sucesso de Demetri causaria problemas para a escola, e ele teria uma carta a mais contra Isabella.

— Por que não vem almoçar comigo em Haverly?

O rapaz deu um sorriso confiante.

— Esplêndido, senhor. Não vai se arrepender disso.

Não, mas Isabella Swan provavelmente iria.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella estava atrasada para o café da manhã. Sempre fora pontual para dar exemplo às alunas. Anabelle Santerre olhou surpresa quando ela entrou na sala de refeições no momento em que a maioria das jovens come çava a limpar suas mesas.

— Minhas desculpas. Como sabem, nossa rotina tem so frido alterações nestes últimos dias. Quero-lhes assegurar de que isto não vai continuar por muito tempo, e no final teremos mais dinheiro para a Academia e seus programas.

Os aplausos irromperam na sala, apesar de ela não ter muita certeza se eram pelo seu discurso, ou em aprovação ao fato de o duque continuar ali por algum tempo.

— Por favor, sigam para suas aulas. A srta. Clooney vai-me substituir hoje.

Anabelle a interceptou à saída.

— Vai continuar com isso, apesar do que aconteceu ontem?

Isabella puxou-a pelo braço para que seguissem para o corredor.

— Eu pensei sobre isso a noite inteira, Anabelle — ela disse em voz baixa. Passara também boa parte da noite con templando roupões de seda e duques viris. — Os benefícios que virão com a minha vitória nessa aposta são grandes demais para serem dispensados, apesar de todas as incon veniências.

— Inconveniências? Você e todas as meninas quase se afogaram, e o duque praticamente a atacou em seu próprio quarto!

— Não fale alto! Não chegou a tanto.

— E como você chama o que aconteceu?

— Uma discussão. Desagradável, claro, mas nada perigosa.

Não tinha sido desagradável, na verdade. Claro, tudo o que Wycliffe queria era satisfazer seus desejos carnais, mas ela nunca despertara o interesse de um homem como ele antes. Era excitante, apesar de o duque ser tão arrogante e mandão.

— Sei que tem bom senso, mas não vá sair magoada disso tudo.

— Não se preocupe, Anabelle. O bem-estar das minhas alunas e da Academia sempre estará à frente de tudo para mim.

Ela se separou da amiga à porta da frente e saiu, as alunas já a esperavam.

— Srta. Isabella, Wycliffe não virá hoje? — Ang perguntou.

— Vossa Graça — corrigiu Isabella Isabella.

— Ele disse que o chamássemos de Wycliffe. - _Bem, então é isso. _

Quando ele a encorajara a chamá-lo pelo nome, ela pensara que estava sendo um privilégio especial, reservado a amigos e mulheres que ele cortejava. Obviamente não era o caso.

— Se ele lhes deu permissão, vocês decidem se é ou não é apropriado. E não, não sei se ele virá hoje. Sendo assim, faremos um passeio até o pasto mais próximo de Haverly, e teremos lá a nossa lição do dia.

— Vamos a pé?

— Sim, vamos a pé. No momento, estamos sem nossa charrete, e as lições e minha pesquisa precisam acontecer.

Apesar da afirmação, não sabia bem como conseguiria fazer sua pesquisa e ensinar etiqueta ao mesmo tempo. Porém, não podia abandonar as garotas porque o instrutor convidado simplesmente não tinha aparecido. Nem ela negligenciaria sua parte da aposta, já que esta favoreceria as alunas.

Começaram a caminhar em direção ao portão onde Joseph os esperava.

— Wally Jones e eu vamos tirar a charrete do lago hoje à tarde, e ela vai ficar nova em folha.

Isabella bateu no ombro do porteiro.

— Nova em folha seria um milagre. Ficarei feliz se tiver as quatro rodas e pudermos usá-la.

Quando já estavam no caminho, o barulho de rodas de carruagem fez Isabella parar.

— Para o lado, meninas — ela ordenou, tentando fingir que não tinha idéia de quem se aproximava, apesar de sen tir o pulso disparado.

Uma carruagem parou ao lado delas.

— Srta. Isabella — lorde Dare disse, descendo e tirando o chapéu em cumprimento. _— _Estou aqui para lhes dar as sistência.

Ela sorriu, mesmo estando decepcionada. O visconde não era... Wycliffe.

— Meus agradecimentos, lorde Dare, mas como pode ver, vamos caminhar hoje.

Os olhos azuis do visconde brilharam.

— Pensei que Wycliffe fosse dar aula hoje.

Aparentemente, os dois não estavam se comunicando muito bem. Isso era interessante.

— Ele deve ter outro negócio a tratar esta manhã. - O visconde deu de ombros.

— Muito bem. Ele perde com isso, e eu ganho.

Um novo barulho de rodas soou, e Isabella segurou a res piração. Desta vez, era uma _barouche, _carruagem aberta, enorme e luxuosa, seguida de outra, negra e trazendo o brasão de Wycliffe gravado na porta. O duque vinha senta do dentro da _barouche, _com as pernas cruzadas, um braço apoiado no banco de veludo vermelho e um charuto displi centemente entre os dentes.

— Oh, meu Deus — Jessica sussurrou.

Realmente a visão era extremamente expressiva. Na verdade, Isabella jamais tinha visto um veículo ou um ho mem de aparência tão espetacular.

— Bom dia, senhoritas — o duque disse quando a carru agem parou. — Onde vamos realizar nossa aula de hoje?

— De onde veio essa _barouche! _— o visconde perguntou.

— O conde de Palgrove me emprestou ontem à noite. - Isabella se surpreendeu.

— Mas Palgrove fica a uns doze quilômetros ao norte de Basingstoke.

— Perto de dezasseis, na verdade. Um homem simpático, Palgrove. — Ele estendeu a mão para ela. — Vamos?

Isabella endireitou os ombros.

— E a carruagem?

— Eu não sabia quantas pessoas estaria trazendo hoje. — Pela primeira vez, olhou para Dare. — Com os dois veí culos, haverá lugar para todos.

— Quero ir na carruagem com o brasão — Julia declarou.

— Eu também — Kate fez coro.

— Talvez o seu criado possa levar de volta a Haverly a carruagem em que vim. Gostaria de ir com vocês. Há lugar para mim na _barouche, _não é? — A mão de Dare pousou sobre o ombro de Isabella sem que ela tivesse notado a apro ximação dele.

Wycliffe concordou, fazendo um gesto para o criado que estava ao lado do cocheiro.

— Danielson, leve a carruagem de lorde Dare de volta a Haverly.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Dare e Wycliffe a ergue ram para dentro da carruagem, um homem em cada braço. Depois, Ang entrou, seguida por Jane e Jessica. Logo todos haviam embarcado.

— Não fique pulando no banco, Angela — Isabella instruiu.

— E no que isso vai assegurar o sucesso de Ang na so ciedade? — o duque perguntou.

De alguma forma, eles todos agora se tratavam pelo pri meiro nome.

— Não é educado se comportar assim _— _Isabella observou.

— Mas eu não vou freqüentar a sociedade — Ang disse, segurando a mão de Jessica. — Se sentir enjôo, me diga, e eu farei com que eles parem, está bem?

— Pensei que esta carruagem não balançando tanto quanto a outra, prevenisse qualquer desconforto. — Edward olhou para Jessica.

— Agradeço sua preocupação comigo, Wycliffe. — Jessica sorriu.

Isabella voltou-se para Emmett.

— Estive pesquisando, milorde. Por que sugeriu ontem que plantássemos aveia, quando cevada está com preço mais alto no mercado?

— Aveia cresce mais depressa. Não tem de se preocupar com irrigação e, mesmo se a colheita for ruim, os fazendei ros locais ainda comprarão o grão para forragem.

— Mas no campo mais próximo, o lago poderia irrigar o plantio por quase nada. Lucro versus custo, cevada é uma escolha melhor.

Emmett a fitou, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

— Tem razão, claro.

Edward sorriu levemente.

— Se me tivesse perguntado, eu teria recomendado ce vada.

— Se o senhor recomendasse cevada, eu ainda faria a pesquisa das alternativas — ela respondeu, apenas para dar a última palavra.

— Eu esperaria que o fizesse.

— Wycliffe — Jane perguntou —, todos em Londres aprovam a valsa?

— Oh, sim.

— Então sugere que a treinemos?

— Recomendo tudo que leve um homem e uma mulher a se abraçarem.

— Vossa Graça! — Isabella lançou um olhar de censura para o duque enquanto as garotas riam.

— Se me der licença, Isabella, estou dando uma aula.

— Uma aula de comportamento libertino!

— Uma aula de decoro dentro de um salão de baile e de como se sair bem na sociedade. — ele a corrigiu.

O ar arrogante do duque a irritou profundamente.

— Apenas lembre-se de que eu, também, serei um dos juizes dessa nossa disputa.

— Desde quando?

— Desde agora.

— Muito bem. Mas plantar cevada em um campo não vai fazer com que ganhe qualquer aposta. Vai ter de se esforçar mais do que isso, Isabella.

Então agora ele estava-lhe dando um conselho, como se ela precisasse disso. Bem, talvez precisasse, mas não vindo dele.

— Como disse um marinheiro americano: _nem comecei ainda a lutar._

— Talvez devesse começar, então. Não temos muito mais tempo. — Antes que ela pudesse responder, o duque vol tou-se para Jane e Jessica. — Os homens gostam de valsar, sabendo ou não muito bem _como _dançar. A melhor parceira é aquela que faz o homem se sentir melhor do que ele é.

O duque queria provocá-la, Isabella pensou, mas aquela era a aula dele, e eram suas lições; se elas continuassem nesse ritmo, não fariam mal algum. Seria mais fácil tirar da cabeça das meninas essas pequenas bobagens. Voltou-se novamente para Emmett.

— Já que estou trabalhando em um projeto que melhore a situação de Haverly, quanto tempo levaria para limpar dois acres e nivelá-lo para uma construção?

— De uma nova escola? — o duque se intrometeu.

— Concentre-se em sua aula, Vossa Graça.

Dare pigarreou antes de responder:

— Talvez devêssemos deixar para discutir isso mais tarde.

Isabella segurou a mão enluvada do visconde e apertou-lhe os dedos.

— Os planos do duque já estão completos, ou quase isso; assim, não tenho nada a esconder.

Chegando ao lugar escolhido, a _barouche _e a carruagem pararam. As mocinhas desceram animadas dos elegantes veículos.

— Obrigada, senhores — Isabella agradeceu aos cocheiros —, por terem nos trazido sem nos afundar no lago.

_Ah, ela está sendo sarcástica, _Edward percebeu, observando-a enquanto ela caminhava ao lado de Emmett na direção do rebanho. Distraiu-se, o olhar preso nos quadris arredon dados enquanto ela se afastava. Era sensato que se distan ciassem um pouco, já que na _barouche _ouvi-la falar de plan tio de cevada o excitara a ponto de ele quase ter de cobrir as calças com o chapéu. De fato, havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo com ele.

— Tem certeza de que podemos chamá-lo de Wycliffe? — Ang perguntou, desviando-lhe a atenção do traseiro da diretora.

— Eu já disse que sim. E não falo simplesmente por fa lar. Por quê?

— A srta. Isabella acha que _não _devemos.

— Então faremos o que ela diz.

Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele com expressões de desapontamento.

— Faremos?

— Sim. Não me vão chamar mais de Wycliffe. Podem-me chamar de Edward.

Jane caiu na risada.

— A srta. Isabella não vai gostar disso.

— Por que não?

— Porque não é nada formal — Ang observou.

As outras garotas concordaram. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar por que Isabella insistia em tanta formalidade, Kate e Julia se aproximaram.

— Jane e Jessica disseram que o senhor iria nos ensinar a valsar.

— Estou à disposição das senhoritas.

Agora Isabella estava apontando para o gado e dizendo alguma coisa a Emmett. Ele respondeu algo que a fez rir. Diabos, aquela risada deveria ter sido para ele; seria a com panhia _dele _que ela deveria desfrutar.

As garotas o fitaram com expectativa, talvez esperando que ele tirasse uma orquestra do bolso. Olhou para Isabella mais uma vez. Bem, se ela estava deixando a classe total mente nas mãos dele, então que assim fosse.

— Sabem valsar, presumo.

— Sim. A srta. Windicott nos ensinou todas as danças da moda.

— Isso é promissor. Lady Jane, dá-me a honra desta val sa? — Estendeu-lhe a mão.

A bela morena fez sinal que sim e deu um passo à frente. Edward afastou a mão.

— Primeiro erro.

— O que eu fiz?

— Sua resposta não foi lisonjeira.

— Mas eu aceitei — Jane protestou, ruborizando.

— Deixe-me explicar. Uma dança, e particularmente uma valsa, começa no momento em que o homem se apro xima da jovem. Quando ele pede a ela que lhe conceda a honra da dança, está realmente pedindo que o faça se sentir honrado.

— Lisonjeado, é o que quer dizer?

— Exatamente.

— E quando nós nos sentimos assim? — Ang perguntou.

— Você já se sentem, pois foram convidadas para dançar.

— Isto é estúpido. A srta. Isabella diz que...

— A srta. Isabella não está dando esta lição. Eu estou. — Ele lançou outro olhar para a pastagem. Isabella pare cia ter esquecido o gado, atenta ao que acontecia na aula.

— Angela, pode-me dar a honra desta valsa? - A garota olhou para ele, batendo os cílios.

— Edward, você me lisonjeia.

— Bom. Agora...

— Oh, mas estou tão emocionada — Ang continuou. — A honra é grande...demais. — Ela colocou a mão na cabeça e caiu na grama, fingindo um desmaio.

Edward precisou se esforçar para não rir.

— Isso foi um exagero — ele observou. — Além disso, agora que me mostrou as pernas, vou ser obrigado a me casar com você.

Ang balançou a cabeça, pensativa.

— Se é assim tão fácil arranjar um marido, por que te mos de aprender a valsar? Se eu me quisesse casar com você, bastaria erguer minha saia.

— Ang! — Jane exclamou, ruborizando.

— Chega! — Isabella se aproximou como uma leoa enfure cida. — Ninguém aqui vai levantar a saia por motivo algum! Ninguém vai nem _discutir _levantar a saia! Está claro?

— Sim, srta. Isabella — as garotas responderam em coro, enquanto Ang levantava.

A diretora se voltou para Edward.

— Preciso dar uma palavra com o senhor, Vossa Graça.

Ele a seguiu enquanto ela se afastava dos outros. Até mesmo as vacas pareciam sentir a ira de Isabella, pois come çaram a trotar na direção oposta.

— Estas moças não são como as que conhece. Elas não po dem cometer um simples erro quando entrarem na sociedade.

Ele não era estúpido a ponto de discutir com ela.

— Sei disso.

— Não vai discutir nem meios nem oportunidades para um comportamento impróprio, nem tratar tal coisa como uma brincadeira.

— Não vou.

Isabella abriu a boca para continuar a falar, então a fechou.

— Já anunciou que ficaria muito feliz em ver a Academia de portas fechadas. Perdoe minha falta de fé na sinceridade de seus esforços para ajudar minhas alunas a obter sucesso.

Ela tinha toda a razão para duvidar de seus motivos.

— Seja lá o que pensa de mim, Isabella, pode ficar descan sada, pois eu nunca usaria de um recurso sujo para ganhar a aposta.

— Ótimo.

— Nem vou desistir do desafio. E você, minha querida, é um desafio.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— O senhor não possui nada que eu deseje.

Edward sorriu. Apesar de querer tomá-la nos braços e pro var que ela estava errada, deixaria isso para depois.

— Possuo muitas coisas que deseja, Isabella. Apenas ain da não sabe muito sobre elas.

Isabella começou a se afastar, mas ele deslizou os dedos pelo braço dela.

— Posso lhe dar mais do que jamais sonhou.

— Não preciso do seu dinheiro, nem o quero, exceto aque le que ganharei com a aposta.

— Não estou falando de dinheiro. Estou falando de prazer, Isabella. Um prazer profundo e ardente.

Isabella afastou o braço, mas não antes que ele a sentisse estremecer. Ele a afetava, por mais que ela se recusasse a admitir. Em breve, ela cederia.

Isabella sentou-se em um tronco e olhou suas anotações enquanto o duque e suas alunas valsavam, conversam e riam na clareira. Mesmo com a srta. Clooney por perto, ela não tinha intenção alguma de deixar o grupo sair de sua vista.

— Fazia tempo que não via Wycliffe ser assim tão agra dável com as mulheres — Emmett disse, enquanto jogava pedras dentro de um pequeno riacho.

— Quer dizer que ele costumava ser mais agradável? — Isabella perguntou, dando uma olhada no duque pela centésima vez.

— Não muito. Para ser justo, porém, suponho que não seja inteiramente culpa dele. As mulheres vêm tentando forçá-lo a se casar desde que ele completou dezoito anos.

— O que explica a atitude de superioridade em relação a elas, não?

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

— Podemos pôr a culpa em lady Tanya Denali por essa atitude.

— Lady Tanya Denali? Aquela que freqüentou...

— A sua Academia. Sim. — Rindo, ele sentou-se na gra ma ao lado de Isabella. — Pior que isso. Ela tentou prendê-lo em uma armadilha para forçá-lo a se casar.

Isabella nunca gostara de Tanya. Agora gostava menos ainda.

— Ele não gosta de todas as mulheres por causa de uma que foi desonesta? Isso é absurdo.

— Por que não lhe pergunta sobre isso? Agora, por que todas as perguntas sobre gado?

Isabella teria preferido continuar discutindo Wycliffe.

— Porque não consigo entender a razão de lorde Haverly ter vacas Sussex. Elas não são as melhores fornecedoras de leite, e a carne não se destaca. Além do mais, precisam ser alimentadas com muito grão para engordar.

TristEmmettan pigarreou.

— Lamento confessar, mas sei pouca coisa sobre gado. Dare Park é uma terra de carneiros. — Ele olhou para o grupo de meninas. — Odeio dizer, mas Edward é o especialis ta no assunto. Porém, caso me pergunte sobre tijolos, posso deixá-la com dor de cabeça com minha longa explanação.

— Talvez eu me arrisque, milorde.

— Pode me chamar de Emmett. Todos o fazem.

Ela não tinha muita certeza se ele estava apenas sendo amigável ou havia algo mais em sua mente.

— Emmett, então. E suponho que me deva chamar de Isabella.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

— Com prazer, Isabella.

— Perdi alguma coisa interessante? — Wycliffe pergun tou à distância.

Emmett recomeçou a atirar pedras no riacho.

— Estamos apenas falando sobre vacas — Isabella disse. Edward se voltou para as meninas.

— Dez minutos de descanso. Preciso recuperar os dedos dos pés.

Como Isabella esperava, elas não precisaram de nem um segundo para saírem correndo em direção ao riacho.

— Fiquem a vista — ela gritou.

Wycliffe aproximou-se e deu uma olhadela nas anotações de Isabella.

— Não gosta do gado Sussex? — ele perguntou.

— Estou pensando em sugerir a substituição por um re banho de Hereford.

— Custa o triplo do preço.

— Mas se alimenta de grama e fertiliza o campo. —Isabella consultou suas anotações, tentando ignorar a pre sença perturbadora do duque. — E a carne vale quatro ve zes mais que a do gado Sussex.

— Esteve estudando.

— É necessário para que eu ganhe a aposta.

— Eu poderia sugerir que ficasse com as vacas e acres centasse ao rebanho um touro Hereford? Isso baixaria sua despesa, e nos próximos anos aumentaria o valor da carne.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Sim, mas quanto crédito irei obter com os lucros que virão apenas na próxima primavera?

— Eu levaria isso em conta — Emmett opinou.

— Também eu. Mas ainda não é o suficiente para ganhar a aposta, Isabella.

— Se me lembro bem — ela disse —, seu plano sugere a compra de um touro Hereford. Obviamente isso não me ajudaria em nada.

— E comprar um rebanho inteiro de novo gado aumen tará a dívida de Haverly.

Finalmente Emmett se levantou de onde estava.

— Não é um plano definitivo, Edward, é apenas uma idéia. Não temos todas as respostas desde que nascemos.

— E por acaso eu tenho?

Isabella olhou para os dois homens, que trocavam olhares nada amistosos. Sentiu-se desapontada. Eles não a estavam disputando, afinal de contas. Tinham suas próprias briguinhas. Fora tola demais ao pensar que aqueles dois homens esplêndidos pudessem estar brigando por causa dela.

— Então — resmungou em voz alta, procurando usar seu lado lógico e prático —, isto não tem nada a ver comigo.

Ambos a olharam surpresos. Ela se levantou, sacudindo as folhas de suas saias. Isabella se aproximou.

— O que você estava...

— Com licença. — Ela o interrompeu, indo ao encontro das estudantes. — As meninas e eu iremos com a _barouche _para almoçar na escola.

— Mas eu trouxe o almoço — Wycliffe disse atrás dela. Isabella continuou ao longo do riacho, tentando se decidir quando começara a ser tão idiota, a ponto de acreditar em seus devaneios.

— Vaidade, seu nome é mulher — ela resmungou.

Wycliffe tocou-a no ombro.

— Por que subitamente admite isso? — o duque perguntou.

— O que disse? — Ela se livrou do contato.

— Você é a mulher menos vaidosa que eu conheci na vida. O que eu deixei de perceber agora há pouco?

Isabella apressou o passo, querendo aumentar a distância entre eles.

— Nada. Eu simplesmente cheguei à conclusão de que es tamos perdendo tempo com bobagens. Alunas! — ela chamou.

Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando entender o súbito com portamento de Isabella.

— Disse que isso não tinha a ver com você — ele se manifestou, por fim. — A que estava se referindo? - Isabella não respondeu.

— Estão prontas para voltarmos para a Academia e al moçarmos?

— Edward ainda não nos ensinou como recusar com grati dão um convite em um baile. — Kate fez um ar aborre cido. — E serei eu a dançar com ele agora.

Isabella olhou para suas alunas, todas com os olhos presos no duque de Wycliffe. Sua presença enorme e viril as atraía. Não devia estar surpresa, mas reconhecer isso complicava muito a situação. Já era difícil lidar com as próprias emo ções em relação ao duque, e agora ela tinha cinco jovens para proteger do libertino. E mais cinqüenta na Academia, todas sujeitas ao seu charme. Não pensara nisso ao aceitar a aposta, mas a séria possibilidade de jovens corações partidos a preocupava.

— Já discutimos como devem recusar com graça um con vite para dançar. Vamos embora.

— Não "com graça" — Julia esclareceu. — "Com gratidão".

— Gratidão? — Isabella repetiu, certa de que devia ter ouvido errado. Voltou-se para o duque. — _Com gratidão?_

Edward não parecia estar ouvindo a conversa dela com as meninas. Pensava em outra coisa.

— Você achou que o desentendimento entre Emmett e eu era por sua causa — ele anunciou.

Com esforço para não sair correndo, ela mentiu.

— Não era a isso que me referia. Sou capaz de elucidar meus próprios processos mentais, muito obrigada.

— Então faça isso. Explique. - Ela endireitou os ombros.

— Sua conversa sobre quem nasceu com algum conhecimento não tinha nada a ver com a aposta. Agora, o que quer dizer ao afirmar que essas jovens devem aprender a recusar "com gratidão" um convite?

— Isso é algo para minha classe aprender, e para você descobrir quando tiver perdido a aposta.

— Achei que não tivesse nada a esconder — ela protes tou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, e desejando que ele não fosse tão alto e imponente.

— Não, quem não tinha nada a esconder era você. Eu tenho centenas de segredos.

Que ela gostaria muito de conhecer, Isabella pensou.

— Então é uma pena que não tenha em quem confiar. Meninas?

Ela lhe deu as costas, ouvindo os protestos das garotas.

— A que horas devo me apresentar na escola amanhã?

Ver o duque todos os dias era frustrante, mas não havia como evitar.

— Às nove horas, por favor.

— Eu a verei então.

— Sim, muito bem. — Ver o duque às nove horas não seria a parte mais grave. Saber que eles passariam o dia juntos outra vez a faria se revirar na cama durante a noite, tentando não pensar nele.

Edward suspirou vendo a _barouche _se afastar e subiu na carruagem. Depois que Emmett também se acomodou, o cocheiro começou a conduzir o veículo de volta a Haverly.

— Como foi sua aula hoje? — o visconde perguntou, de pois de um longo silêncio.

— Interessante.

— E sua conversa com Isabella?

— Intere...

— Particularmente aquela parte em que mencionou Tanya.

— Isso foi apenas de passagem. Isabella queria saber por que você era tão desprezível, e eu contei a ela sobre Tanya. E você devia estar dando sua aula, não escutando do que estávamos falando. Mas me diga, por quanto tempo ainda teremos a _barouche _de Palgrove?

— Pelo tempo que eu quiser.

— Você a comprou, não é? Para a escola que você quer ver fechada? Não vê nada de estranho nisso?

— Vai ficar para o tio Carlisle. Ele poderá fazer o que quiser com ela.

— Tenho certeza de que ele e sua tia vão ter oportunida de de dar passeios diários pelo campo em uma _barouche _de oito lugares.

Edward encarou o amigo.

— Preferia quando você estava em silêncio.

— Edward, eu o tenho visto lidar com negócios que deixa ram o lado perdedor chorando. Se está se divertindo com a aposta, ótimo, mas espero que tenha consciência das conse qüências.

— Oh, agora você é a minha consciência? Deixe isso para lá. Sei o que estou fazendo.

— Tem certeza disso?

O duque de Wycliffe não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Edward começava a esboçar uma nova tática para lidar com Isabella. Ela era inteligente, seu sorriso adorável, o corpo perfeito e tentador, e ele a desejava. Assim precisava apenas conseguir uma coisa: fazer com que Isabella o desejasse.

— Por que está sorrindo?

Edward deu um pulo. Todos na sala conversavam, e ele não ouvira nada do que estavam dizendo. Na verdade, não se lembrava nem mesmo de como tinha sido o jantar.

— Ocasionalmente sorrio porque tenho vontade de sor rir — ele justificou, pegando um charuto da caixa.

Alice riu.

— Como se não o conhecêssemos, Edward.

O sorriso sumiu. Ele acendeu o charuto, ignorando o olhar do tio e a tosse da tia.

James entrou na sala.

— Vossa Graça, milordes e damas, a srta. Isabella Swan — ele anunciou.

Praguejando, Edward apagou o charuto e se levantou. Os outros cavalheiros na sala levaram um minuto para fazer o mesmo.

Isabella entrou na sala de estar. Vestia um traje não tão elegante quanto o de Alice e Rosalie, mas mesmo assim estava linda em um vestido verde simples e um casaquinho curto.

— Isabella, o que a traz aqui a esta hora? — Esme per guntou, o rosto cheio de preocupação. — Vai tudo bem na escola, não é?

Isabella sorriu para a condessa.

— Está tudo bem, milady. Estou aqui porque gostaria de tratar de um assunto pessoal com o duque. — Olhou na direção dele. — Posso dar uma palavrinha com o senhor, Vossa Graça?

Edward acenou em direção a uma porta, indicando que ela fosse à frente.

— Se nos derem licença — ele disse aos presentes na sala.

Fechou a porta, observando Isabella, que parecia nervosa.

— O que posso fazer por você?

— Primeiro, abra a porta.

Maldição. Estar atraído sexualmente pela moça era frus trante. Dando um passo para trás, ele entreabriu a porta.

— Pronto.

— Mais — ela pediu.

Quando ele atendeu ao pedido, seus olhares se encon traram.

— Obrigada. Com minhas alunas presentes, não tenho oportunidade de ter uma conversa franca com o senhor.

Se ela começasse a falar sobre pastos, gado e galinhas, ele não responderia pelas conseqüências, a porta aberta ou não. A mera presença dela era o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado.

— Vamos a essa conversa, então. — Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

— Muito bem. Não vi muito do mundo.

Ele deu mais um passo à frente.

— Sei disso.

— E o senhor o conhece muito bem, suponho.

— Conheço. — Três passos mais e ele estaria perto o suficiente para tocá-la.

— Estou ciente, porém, de como o mundo funciona.

— Muito bem. — Um passo mais, faltando dois. Finalmente ela pareceu notar o quanto ele estava perto.

Mordeu o lábio levemente e tossiu.

— Sei, por exemplo, que quando comparada a Londres, Hampshire deve ser muito monótona. E que o senhor, como um duque, não gosta ou não está acostumado com o tédio.

Com um leve sorriso, Edward notou que estavam fora da linha de visão daqueles que estavam na sala ao lado.

— Eu me sinto freqüentemente entediado, e prefiro ter desafios pela frente.

— Esse é o problema. Para manter-se afastado do tédio, o senhor se convenceu de que sou uma espécie de desafio.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, perguntando-se a quem ela estava tentando convencer.

— E está aqui hoje para me informar que não é um desafio. É isso?

— Sim, é. Sou a diretora de uma escola de moças.

Seus lábios cheios, levemente entreabertos, o perturbavam.

— Você é um grande desafio.

Edward se inclinou e capturou a boca de Isabella. Os lábios quentes dele provocavam e pressionavam, até ela não saber mais quem estava beijando quem. Sua cabe ça continuava dizendo que devia fugir dali o mais depressa possível, mas a mente não tinha chance alguma contra o calor que irradiava de Edward Cullen.

Os braços fortes em torno da cintura dela a puxaram para mais junto de seu corpo. Isabella podia sentir a ereção d_ele, o _calor, e gemeu quando um arrepio percorreu sua es pinha. Ele a desejava. Não era apenas uma provocação.

Sem pensar, levou as mãos aos cabelos do duque, e ele intensificou o beijo. Era um libertino, ela tentou se lembrar. Um libertino muito experiente, com duas outras mulheres na sala ao lado a quem ele provavelmente abraçava do mes mo modo, e que estavam separadas deles apenas por uma porta entreaberta.

— Pare — ela pediu.

Ele levantou a cabeça, com os olhos escurecidos e a res piração difícil.

— Por quê?

— Está indo longe demais. — As mãos dele tocando-a nos quadris pareciam estar em chamas.

— Não foi por isso que veio aqui, Isabella?

— Não! — Imaginou, porém, se ele não estaria certo.

— Então por que não me escreveu uma de suas cartas estimulantes? — Agora os lábios dele deslizavam pelo pes coço de Isabella.

Ela queria se entregar. Muitas conhecidas suas haviam comentado como era se sentir o objeto do desejo de um ho mem, mas as palavras delas não traduziam toda a verdade.

— Uma carta — ela conseguiu dizer — não teria sido o suficiente.

— Concordo. Você consegue apresentar seu ponto de vis ta melhor deste jeito. — A boca de Edward agora encontrara a base do queixo dela.

— Ponto de vista. Oh, bom Deus! — Qual era mesmo o ponto de vista que ela queria defender? Esforçou-se para empurrar as mãos contra o peito do duque.

Ele a libertou. Isabella pensou ter escapado, até que os dedos de Edward começaram a acariciar a área perto do decote do vestido.

— Tenho um ponto de vista a expor, também, Isabella.

Ela tentou dar um passo para trás.

— Não duvido disso, mas...

— Beije-me de novo — ele murmurou. _Oh, Deus, ela queria beijá-lo._

— Deixe-me falar — ela exigiu, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

Edward afastou-se, resmungando.

— Como eu estava dizendo, a sua presença em Hampshire vem atraindo a atenção de minhas alunas.

— Suas alunas.

— Sim. — O olhar cético de Edward deixava claro que nota ra o quanto ela se sentia atraída por ele. — E sua constante presença na escola e seu... charme... bem, certamente entende que é inevitável que as jovens se impressionem com o senhor.

— Você teme que suas alunas se sintam atraídas por mim.

— Sim, exatamente.

— E isso acontecendo, você poderá perder a aposta.

— O quê? A aposta não tem nada a ver com isto! Estou falando sobre...corações frágeis de meninas.

Wycliffe a olhou por um longo momento.

— Você está, não é? — Ele suspirou. — Não tenho intenção alguma de me comportar de forma indevida. Vou ganhar a aposta facilmente sem ter de recorrer a isso.

— Obrigada. Estou feliz que me tenha entendido. Temos regras, e sejam quais forem os seus motivos para me estar cortejando, não posso...eu não vou permitir que continue entrando na minha escola, no meu quarto quando a escola está cheia de jovens impressionáveis que podem vê-lo e interpretar de forma errada suas ações. Isto está claro?

— Vai ter essa mesma conversa com Emmett?

— Isso não será necessário.

— Por que não? - Agora a expressão dele era séria, irritada inclusive.

Isabella sentiu o pulso acelerar. O duque estava com ciúmes. Então pelo menos parte da animosidade entre os dois homens era a respeito dela. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

— Emmett não esteve em meu quarto. Nem me beijou...

— Emmett? Você o chama de _Emmett?_

Ela ruborizou. Diabos, precisava prestar mais atenção ao que dizia. Porém, estivera entretida com a idéia de que os dois homens pareciam achá-la desejável.

— Ele me pediu que o fizesse — ela explicou.

— E eu lhe peço que me chame de Edward. Vai fazer isso?

— Vossa Graça, não estou aqui para decidirmos como devo chamá-lo. Vim aqui para que entendesse quais são as regras da Academia e a razão de as seguirmos. Por favor...

— Você me chamará de Edward? — ele repetiu, o tom de voz e sua expressão se tornando atormentadas. O pulso dela acelerou novamente.

— Está bem. Se isso o agrada, eu o chamarei de Edward.

— Então faça isso.

— Acabei de fazer.

— Não, não fez. Você se referiu a mim como Edward. Agora, me chame pelo meu nome cristão, Isabella.

Ela suspirou, desejando parecer mais controlada do que se sentia.

— Como queira, Edward.

— Muito bem. Onde é que... - A porta se abriu inteira.

— Edward? Está tudo bem aí?

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de se voltar para a porta.

— Oh, sim, tio Carlile. Estamos discutindo sobre a aposta.

Tomando consciência de como ela e o duque estavam próximos, Isabella deu um passo para trás.

— Apenas tinha algumas dúvidas sobre assuntos que Sua Graça vem ensinando às minhas alunas — ela esclareceu.

— Bem, ainda continuo achando que essa aposta é uma bobagem — lorde Haverly opinou. — Mas suponho que vo cês dois não vão ouvir a opinião de um velho, não é?

— Não no momento. Dê-nos licença, tio, temos mais al guns pontos a esclarecer.

Graças ao que acontecera instantes antes, Isabella sabia que não escaparia mais uma vez do duque.

— Creio que já deixei claras minhas reservas, Vossa Graça. Basta o senhor as levar em conta.

— Creio que poderei fazer isso — ele disse baixinho, os olhos brilhando.

_Droga. Ela dissera novamente a coisa errada. _Felizmente lorde Haverly não notou o rubor em seu rosto devido à pou ca iluminação na sala.

— Eu vou indo — ela disse.

— Pode participar de nossa reunião.

— Oh, não. Obrigada pelo convite, mas já está na hora de me recolher.

Passando rapidamente por Edward e Haverly, ela entrou novamente na sala de estar. Alice a olhou com tanto ódio que Isabella se sentiu alarmada. Os outros, lançaram-lhe olhares curiosos que ela achou perturbadores.

— Joseph a trouxe até aqui? — o duque perguntou atrás dela.

— Não. Vim com Pimpernel.

— Cavalgando sozinha a esta hora? - A voz dele era severa, mas Isabella não tinha certeza se ele estava preocupado com sua segurança ou surpreso que uma mulher tivesse conseguido cavalgar até ali no escuro sem se perder.

— Cavalgo sozinha com freqüência. Dificilmente encon tramos desconhecidos nas terras de Haverly. — Ela fez uma leve reverência. — Boa noite.

— Não vai voltar sozinha no escuro. - Isabella parou à porta.

— Está pretendendo me dar uma ordem, Vossa Graça? Não sou um de seus criados. Boa noite.

Ela prosseguiu, sabendo que ele a seguiria. Ao chegar à porta, voltou-se para o duque.

— Bondade sua ter-me acompanhado até a porta, mas isso não era necessário. Sei o caminho.

— Não a estou acompanhando até a porta. Vou acompanhá-la até a Academia.

— O senhor é...

— Pode discutir o quanto quiser, mas se tem suas regras de etiqueta, também tenho as minhas. Não vai cavalgar so zinha no escuro.

Ela mal conseguira escapar intacta da conversa que haviam tido na sala. Não ousava ficar sozinha outra vez com ele. Os lábios estavam inchados por causa do beijo e o coração tomado de emoções selvagens que ela nem conse guia definir.

— Mande um de seus criados me acompanhar. - Para desgosto dela, Edward sorriu.

— Está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

— Não, que tolice. Temo que seus convidados comentem seu estranho comportamento, e não quero estar envolvida em um escândalo.

— Meus convidados são problema meu. Você é muito mais interessante.

James abriu a porta da frente para os dois, e Isabella seguiu adiante do duque.

— O senhor presume demais. Só porque me acha _inte ressante, _como um cabrito de três pernas em uma feira, isso não significa que eu o ache interessante.

Edward a encarou.

— Parecia bastante interessada momentos atrás.

Com esforço, ela enfrentou seu olhar.

— Admito que beija bem. Mas tem uma larga experiên cia nisso, claro. — Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela o impediu. — Como lhe disse, sei como o mundo funciona. Sei a razão de seu interesse por mim, e sei precisamente quanto tempo vai durar. Eu moro aqui e não tenho outro lugar para ir. Assim apreciaria que mantivesse sob controle esse seu interesse até o momento em que a derrota na aposta leve o senhor e seus amigos de volta a Londres.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Collins! — gritou na direção do estábulo. — Sele um cavalo e acompanhe a srta. Isabella de volta à Academia.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

— Obrigada. — Isabella se virou e caminhou em direção ao estábulo.

— Isabella — ele murmurou bem atrás dela —, você não sabe de tudo.

Ela continuou caminhando. Um momento depois o ouviu voltando à casa. Talvez ela não soubesse de tudo, mas não estava enganada a respeito dele. E o pior é que desejava estar errada.

— Não acho que isso esteja certo — Jessica disse. Edward olhou para a aluna.

— Claro que está certo — ele retrucou, falando bem alto para que pudesse ser ouvido por Isabella. — Os homens gos tam de mulheres que são capazes de tocar um instrumen to, mas ter de se sentar e ouvi-las tocar é uma verdadeira tortura.

— Isso é bobagem — Ang. — Adoro escutar música.

— Você, minha querida, é uma mulher. Não estou falan do de você.

— O senhor jamais fala sobre nós. Somente fala o que devemos fazer para que os homens gostem de nós.

— Não é isso o que lhes interessa?

— Seria bom para uma mulher ser apreciada por si mes ma — Jane disse — Não porque sabe o que responder a cada pergunta de maneira agradável.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Mas não é isso o que a escola ensina a vocês? Estou apenas refinando o processo.

— Não muito bem. — Ang se levantou impaciente. — Se um homem disser que o céu é verde, não vou dizer "sim, milorde, o céu é verde" apenas porque ele é um conde. — Ela se acalmou e voltou a se sentar.

— Esse conde é um estúpido! _— _Julia exclamou, fazendo Kate rir.

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Edward observou as jovens diante dele. Elas não eram como as imaginara. Tinham opi nião própria e faziam comentários interessantes. Estava começando a gostar de estar com elas, ou estaria, se não se sentisse tão frustrado em relação a Isabella.

Incapaz de evitar, voltou a olhar para onde Isabella esta va. As anotações dela provavelmente já tinham o tamanho de um livro. Naquele momento, o visconde lhe dizia alguma coisa, com a mão sobre seu ombro, e ela ria. Edward se amar gurou. Ela jamais rira assim quando estava com ele.

Havia quatro dias que ele se mantinha afastado de Isabella, e quatro noites que não dormia bem, imaginando vinganças que envolviam os dois nus na cama. Planejava as aulas que daria no dia seguinte, lições que as alunas ingra tas agora pareciam levar como uma mera brincadeira.

Pela primeira vez, lhe ocorreu que poderia perder a aposta. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento. Ele era um duque. Nunca perdia nada.

Virou-se para as jovens que conversavam e riam.

— Se um conde se aproximasse e lhes dissesse que o céu é verde, como responderiam? — ele perguntou, sentando-se na grama e cruzando as pernas.

— Eu lhe diria que ele é cego como um morcego — Ang anunciou.

— Não diria, não. — Jane endireitou o corpo. — A srta. Isabella sempre diz que há dois modos de se encarar uma pergunta ou declaração. O primeiro é para quando quem fez a pergunta estiver sendo sincero, e o segundo é para quando não estiver.

A jovem soava como sua diretora.

— Continue — Edward pediu.

— Se ele estiver sendo sincero, é um pobre-coitado, e con trariá-lo não lhe fará bem algum. E se ele for insincero, está querendo parecer esperto ou inteligente ou sagaz e...

— E está tentando arranjar um jeito de impressionar a moça — Jessica continuou.

— A não ser que ele esteja sendo malicioso. Neste caso, a mulher deve pedir licença e acabar com a conversa — Julia concluiu.

Algumas coisas que o vinham preocupando começaram subitamente a fazer sentido.

— Qual a diferença, então, entre o meu conselho e o da srta. Isabella? — ele perguntou, apenas para ouvir como elas responderiam.

— O senhor simplesmente nos diz para concordar com tudo o que um homem diz, não importando o quanto seja ridículo. A srta. Isabella nos diz como fazer isso sabendo das intenções dele, e buscando um modo de nos beneficiar.

— E — Ang se intrometeu — ela nos ensina tudo. Não somente sobre condes cegos e sobre como lisonjear um ho mem ao valsar com ele.

Pela primeira vez, Edward se perguntou se não teria su bestimado a escola da srta. Isabella. Ela claramente consi derava que a maior parte dos homens estava apenas um passo à frente de gorilas, já que não passava tempo algum convivendo com homens, ele se perguntava por que ela ti nha essa opinião.

— Muito bem. Se a srta. Isabella já lhes ensinou tudo muito bem, o que acham que falta aprenderem?

— Quero saber por que a srta. Isabella diz que o senhor é um libertino — manifestou-se Ang.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Isso você tem de perguntar para ela.

— Mas o que é um libertino?

Jessica bateu no ombro de Ang.

— Você é nova demais para aprender isso. Um libertino é um homem que tenta beijar muitas mulheres.

— Oh, bom Deus — Edward murmurou.

— O que foi? — Jessica o fitou, espantada.

Edward encarou-a. Dar uma definição correta de libertino tinha pouco a ver com as lições de etiqueta que Isabella lhe encarregara de ensinar. Por outro lado, com uma definição errada como aquela dada por Jessica, muitas das moças ter minariam com suas saias levantadas dois minutos depois de chegarem a Londres. Olhou para Jane. Se isso não acon tecesse antes de chegarem lá.

— Defina um libertino para nós — Ang pediu.

— Sim, por favor.

O pedido de Jane o afetou mais do que o de Ang. A mo cinha era mais velha, e estava sendo perseguida por um libertino. Um com quem ele passara várias horas na outra semana, encorajando e orientando.

— Esperem um minuto — ele disse, levantando-se. Isabella e Emmett estavam às voltas com as galinhas.

— As meninas o afugentaram, Wycliffe? — o visconde perguntou.

— Preciso falar com você por um instante — ele infor mou a diretora, ignorando o visconde. — Em particular.

— Está bem — ela disse.

Ela teria dado apenas alguns passos, mas Edward conti nuou andando até que estivessem perto do estábulo.

— Espero que não esteja tentando dar-me uma lição so bre galinhas — ela disse. — Isso não é necessário, porque sei tudo sobre elas.

— Suas alunas me pediram para lhes explicar o que é um libertino.

Isabella abriu a boca, depois a fechou.

— Mas eu já lhes expliquei que...

— Você lhes disse mesmo que um libertino é um homem que tenta beijar um monte de mulheres?

Isabella ruborizou.

— Bem, não nessas palavras.

— Isso é um crime.

Imediatamente a expressão dela tornou-se defensiva.

— Em alguns casos, não posso dizer aquilo que deveria. E além do mais, beijar não é o que você tentou fazer comigo?

— Eu não tentei. Eu beijei você, Isabella. — Ele deu um passo à frente. — Acha realmente que aquilo era tudo o que eu queria de você?

Ela colocou a mão no peito dele.

— Pare.

— Por quê? Já beijei você, o que aparentemente era tudo no que eu estava interessado...

— Não deboche de mim.

— Não engane aquelas meninas. Deve haver um modo melhor de lhes explicar certas coisas.

— Por que está preocupado com isso? — ela perguntou, evitando o olhar dele.

— Por que você se acha capacitada a falar sobre um as sunto sobre o qual não sabe nada a respeito?

— Sei tudo sobre você. - Edward tocou-a no queixo.

— Não acredito que saiba.

Bem devagar, ele se inclinou e roçou de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Isabella suspirou, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para aprofundar o beijo. Fora isso o que ele tinha feito de errado antes, Edward percebeu, ele a pressionara e tentara controlar o contato. Isabella reagira, confrontando-o com sua melhor arma, a inteligência afiada. Portanto, mesmo ardendo de desejo, ele deixou-a interromper o beijo e não insistiu quando ela se afastou. Por um longo momento, ela o fitou sonhadoramente. Então, retirou a mão do peito dele.

— Queria ter sua permissão — ele disse, em voz baixa — para falar com as meninas sobre libertinos e responder a quaisquer perguntas que elas me façam.

— Não posso permitir isso. Não tem nada a ver com as condições que estabelecemos na aposta.

— Isabella, se elas entrarem na sociedade ingénuas como são quanto aos homens, não importará que elas sejam inte ligentes, que saibam até qual é a capital da Prússia ou que saibam dançar lindamente.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle so bre suas emoções.

— Não sou tão ingénua quanto aos homens como parece pensar — ela disse em uma voz amarga.

— Mas...

— No entanto, não posso negar a minhas estudantes um conhecimento que possa ajudá-las a terem sucesso na vida.

Ele balançou a cabeça, surpreso e intrigado com aquela afirmação.

— Porém, apenas falará sobre isso quando eu estiver presente. Se eu lhe pedir que pare, parará imediatamente. Isto está claro?

— Como cristal. Não desejo abalar a srta. Clooney com uma informação prática.

— Ainda não entendo por que está querendo ser tão útil.

Ele não podia culpá-la por estar cheia de suspeitas, já que ele mesmo não sabia explicar.

— Estou tentando ganhar a aposta — ele disse. Isabella sorriu.

— Ainda não tem chance alguma de vencer, mas esta é a primeira vez que toma a direção certa.

O duque de Wycliffe havia trazido o almoço, e três cria dos o serviam. Considerando que todos estavam sentados na grama, ter criados caminhando entre eles e lhes ofere cendo galinha e sanduíches de pepino parecia absurdo. As garotas, porém, estavam adorando. Isabella também, embora nunca fosse confessar isso ao duque.

Ela procurou-o enquanto comia sua sanduíche. Naquele dia, ele estava diferente. Não sabia definir bem o que era, mas quando ele a beijara não se sentira pressionada. Fora delicioso e, se ainda lhe tivesse restado qualquer chance de uma noite bem dormida, ela a perdera.

— Então pretende ampliar a área das galinhas? — Emmett perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— O preço da carne chegou às alturas desde a guerra. A nobreza ainda pode se dar ao luxo de comprá-la, mas imagi no que o resto de Londres esteja recorrendo a peixe, galinha e carne suína. Haverly pode abastecer o mercado com gali nha e ganhar muito com isso.

— Sim, isso seria lucrativo, sem dúvida.

— Mas não o suficiente para ganhar a aposta. Eu sei, eu sei...

Quando ela levantou o olhar, notou que Edward a fitava, depois, ele voltou a atenção para Julia e Kate.

— Anime-se — o visconde disse. — Logo estaremos fora daqui.

Ela sorriu.

— Não é isso. Gosto de passeios como este. — Na ver dade, o pensamento de Wycliffe deixando Hampshire não a animava. Isso faria sua vida voltar ao normal, talvez, mas não a deixaria mais feliz.

— Srta. Isabella, já é quase uma hora. Podemos continuar a lição agora? — Ang perguntou.

Isabella sentiu os nervos à flor da pele. Falara sobre li bertinos com as alunas mais velhas, em termos dos perigos a serem evitados. Wycliffe estava certo, porém. O conheci mento prático que ela tinha sobre o assunto era lamenta velmente reduzido, e a questão era importante, em especial para alunas como Jane e Jessica, que iam debutar em breve.

— Sim, vocês podem — ela respondeu. Emmett se levantou.

— De volta ao galinheiro, então? — ele perguntou, aju dando-a a sé levantar.

— Na verdade, vou assistir a esta aula.

— Pensei que havia decido observar tudo à distância.

— Sim, mas creio que o tema que será abordado requer a minha atenção.

Emmett olhou para Edward.

— E sobre qual assunto Sua Graça vai expor sua sabe doria esta tarde?

— O duque vai nos ensinar tudo sobre libertinos.

O visconde arregalou os olhos.

— Verdade?

— Oh, sim. Quer também oferecer a sua experiência, lorde Dare?

Ele olhou para as meninas com horror.

— Na verdade, acho que vou dar uma volta. Com licen ça, senhoritas. Mike disse que estaria pescando no lago. — Ele deu alguns passos para trás. — Creio que me reuni rei a ele.

Quando o visconde desapareceu no meio das árvores, Angela voltou sua atenção a Wycliffe.

— Ele é um libertino?

— Não um muito bom, temo dizer.

Os criados recolheram o que sobrara do almoço e se re tiraram para os veículos. Isabella sentou-se de frente para Wycliffe para que pudesse ver sua expressão e ser capaz de mandá-lo silenciar se fosse necessário, como haviam combi nado. Claro que isso significava que ele poderia fitá-la du rante a aula toda e perceber os efeitos que suas palavras lhe provocavam. Suspirou profundamente. Não permitiria que a lição tivesse efeito algum sobre ela.

— Todas estão acomodadas? — Quando as meninas fize ram sinal que sim, Edward se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. — Muito bem. Suponho que devemos começar com o básico. Vocês sabem as diferenças entre homens e mulheres?

— Vossa Graça! — a srta. Clooney exclamou, ruborizando.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sim, srta. Clooney?

Isabella sentiu que aquela podia não ter sido uma boa idéia, afinal.

— Não sabia que discutiríamos este tipo de assunto — a professora explicou.

— Que tipo de assunto? — Ang perguntou.

— É suficiente dizer, Vossa Graça, que minhas alunas conhecem anatomia básica — Isabella interferiu.

— Ah...está se referindo a seios e às partes masculinas! — Ang exclamou.

Wycliffe quase caiu na gargalhada, mas diante do olhar de Isabella procurou se controlar.

— Muito bem, passemos ao que interessa. Um liberti no sabe tudo sobre seios e...partes masculinas, e sabe bem como elas se ajustam.

— É por isso que gostam de beijar as moças?

— Ang, fique quieta! — Jane exclamou. — Deixe Edward explicar.

Isabella também estava curiosa em ouvir a explicação que ele daria.

— Um libertino...sabe do que as mulheres gostam. Uma mulher gosta, por exemplo, de ser beijada. Também gosta de atrair a atenção dos homens, e que conversem com elas e que as convidem para dançar. Os libertinos são muito me lhores nisso do que os outros homens.

Isabella estreitou os olhos. Ele não a convidara para dançar mas tinha feito todo o resto, e ela gostara. Aparentemente, porém, tudo acontecera porque ele fazia aquilo bem. Em parte, queria saber no que mais ele era bom. Ao mesmo tem po, tinha medo de gostar do que descobriria.

— Então os libertinos brincam com as emoções das mulheres? — ela perguntou, cruzando os braços no peito.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar intenso.

— Alguns sim. Outros são apenas naturalmente...charmosos.

— Está dizendo que um libertino é um homem rico e nobre, que pode agir como desejar, apesar das regras morais da sociedade? — Isabella perguntou.

— Isso não parece nada bom — Ang intrometeu-se. — Tem certeza de que é um libertino, Edward?

Wycliffe soltou a respiração.

— Não daquele tipo de libertino.

— Muito bem — Jane disse —, que outros tipos de libertino existem? E como se pode saber se um homem é um libertino ou não?

— Sim. Por favor, nos elucide sobre isso — pediu Isabella.

— Bem, primeiro, muito dos elogios que o libertino faz são genuínos. Ele pode estar sendo sincero com a moça.

— Sincero ou não — Isabella falou bem devagar —, é mais do que elogios que o libertino tem em mente, não? E o que ele quer pode arruinar a reputação de uma moça.

O duque se voltou para ela.

— Somente se ele for pego.

— Meninas, por favor, saibam que um verdadeiro cava lheiro nunca pedirá a uma mulher que se envolva em uma...atividade que possa ferir a reputação ou o bem-estar dela. Se o que lhes pedirem as fizer hesitar, então é algo com o que não devem concordar. — O duque abriu a boca para in terrompê-la, mas Isabella continuou: — Eu tenho uma amiga que foi com um marquês até um jardim para que ele se des culpasse por algum mau comportamento. O homem a beijou diante de testemunhas, e eles foram forçados a se casar.

— Mas vocês precisam saber também — Edward disse — que existem mulheres que intencionalmente tentam levar os homens a se comprometer com elas pois querem se casar.

— Quem permite que isso aconteça, homem ou mulher, é um tolo. — Discussão franca ou não, o preconceito de Wycliffe contra as mulheres não cabia naquela conversa.

— Se tivesse estado em Londres e convivido na socieda de — ele retrucou — compreenderia que o caminho certo nem sempre é o em linha reta, nem tão preto ou branco, como parece pensar.

— Já estive em Londres — ela se levantou —, onde des cobri que há uma lamentável falta de decência. E sei que alguém que defende a imoralidade da libertinagem a um grupo de meninas deve ser exatamente um libertino.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. Apesar da visão nu blada, Isabella notou a surpresa das alunas. O olhar de Wycliffe era muito mais difícil de entender.

— Com licença — ela conseguiu dizer e caminhou na di reção das árvores.

Se o duque a seguisse, ela gritaria. As alunas pensariam que ela havia enlouquecido. Se ele fosse atrás dela, as me ninas pensariam que seu estranho comportamento era **por **causa dele.

Sim, ela estava confusa com a arrogância do duque e com seus esplêndidos beijos, e sim, ela gostava dos elogios que ele fazia, mesmo que fossem apenas para distraí-la e fazê-la perder a aposta. Mas, na verdade, estava brava consigo mesma por começar a gostar do duque.

Jane foi atrás dela.

— Srta. Isabella? A senhorita está bem?

Apressadamente, Isabella secou as lágrimas e surgiu de trás da árvore.

— Jane? Não deveria vir aqui sozinha.

— Estávamos preocupadas com a senhorita. Edward disse que eu deveria esperar alguns minutos, dando-lhe tempo para se recompor antes de vir procurá-la.

— E onde está ele?

— Foi embora, pescar com os amigos.

Emma empertigou-se.

— E deixou vocês sozinhas?

— Não. A _barouche _está lá, assim como a srta. Clooney e os criados. Ele disse que a senhorita estava brava e que não queria que o atacasse, assim ele continuaria nossa lição amanhã. — Jane pegou a mão de Isabella com carinho.

— Eu não o teria agredido, mas certamente o censuraria por ensinar mentiras a vocês.

Jane sorriu, apesar de seu olhar continuar sério.

— Creio que foi útil. Começo a pensar que Demetri Mayburne possa ser um libertino. Não tenho certeza, mas vou prestar atenção nisso daqui para a frente.

— Jane, sabe que eu quero que tudo saia bem na vida de vocês.

— Sei disso. Mas deve conversar com Ang, porque ela se aborrece quando alguém está aborrecido, especialmente se esse alguém for a senhorita. Ela esquece que a senhorita não é apenas a srta. Isabella.

— Não sou apenas a srta. Isabella?

— Não. É Isabella Swan, uma mulher independente, que tenta conseguir com que tolas garotas obtenham suces so na vida, e que coloca a felicidade dos outros acima da sua. — Jane sorriu. — E até aceita apostas com um duque a fim de levantar fundos para ajudar jovens pobres.

— Meu Deus. — As lágrimas agora escorriam pelo rosto de Isabella. — Eu havia-me esquecido de que você não tem mais quatorze anos. E uma jovem mulher, uma que eu te nho orgulho de chamar de amiga.

Jane beijou-a no rosto.

— Eu apenas tento ser como a senhorita.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradecer antes de mais a **suelly **e**Dayanne Masen**, por adiconar esta história como uma das suas favoritas.

**Ana Krol:** Desculpa pela demora é que não pude postar antes. Tive três avaliações no mesmo dia, e estava um pouco complicado de conciliar tudo. Mas agora já estou livre. Beijos

Coitado do Edward. Não lhe correu bem a tentativa de ir atrás de Isabella.

Adoro ver o Edward a contrariar a Isabella, mato-te a rir!

O que foi aquele momento dos dois na casa do tio de Edward?

Comentem, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

Isabella estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a porta de seu escritório se abrir. Era estranho, uma vez que as alunas não vinham visitá-la àquela hora da noite.

Alguma coisa caiu no chão do escritório, e ela se ergueu na cama. Não dormia com facilidade nos últimos tempos. Quando conseguia adormecer, sonhava sempre com a mes ma coisa: o duque de Wycliffe.

Levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e foi até a porta, entreabrindo-a.

— Está tudo bem aí? — perguntou.

— Aquele seu maldito livro sobre a história dos animais da fazenda quase esmagou o meu pé.

Ela reconheceu a voz de imediato e reprimiu um grito, o que foi uma coisa boa, pois teria acordado a escola inteira.

— Em nome de Deus, o que está fazendo aqui? — ela conseguiu dizer.

O duque de Wycliffe se abaixou para pegar o livro caído.

— Essa obra ao menos diz quem veio antes, se a galinha ou o ovo? — ele perguntou sem se preocupar com a pergunta que ela fizera.

— Não sei. Li apenas sobre cabras. — Ocorreu a Isabella que ela devia estar sonhando.

Ela caminhou até a sala ao lado. O duque parecia ainda maior no escuro.

— Tem de ir embora. Imediatamente.

— Não quer saber por que estou aqui? — Ele se aproxi mou de Isabella e lhe ajeitou a gola do roupão.

— Por que...por que está aqui?

— Vim convidar todas vocês para um baile em Haverly na quinta-feira à noite. Achei que minhas alunas pode riam se beneficiar com um jantar e baile com membros da sociedade.

Passou pela cabeça de Isabella que o duque podia estar bêbado. Afastou, porém, esse pensamento já que ele não cheirava bebida, e falava do seu jeito habitual.

— Poderia ter mandado um bilhete dizendo-me isso.

Por um longo momento, ele apenas a olhou, apesar da pouca claridade no escritório.

— Lamento tê-la perturbado esta noite — ele disse, por fim. — Não pretendia fazer isso.

— Podemos discutir esse assunto amanhã, Vossa Graça.

— Não consegui dormir.

— O que não justifica invadir a escola e me assustar no meio da noite.

Os dentes dele brilharam no escuro.

— Então lhe devo um segundo pedido de desculpas.

— Vá embora, por favor. Preciso descansar um pouco, já que tenho de passar uma hora pesquisando antes de tomar o café da manhã.

— Posso ajudar, já sabe disso. Apresentei a sir Jacob os meus planos finais esta tarde.

— E o que ia parecer, se me ajudasse a derrotá-lo? Como se pudesse. Não, obrigada. Já tenho toda a informação de que preciso aqui comigo. — Ela fez um gesto em direção aos livros.

— Um livro, não importando o quanto seja bom, não substitui bem um conselho colhido de experiência real. — Os dedos de Edward ainda estavam tocando na gola do roupão dela, seus corpos estavam tão próximos que chega vam a se tocar.

Ficar conversando no escuro com um libertino alto e lin do era extremamente difícil.

— Sei que acredita nisso, mas acho que os livros me vão servir muito bem. De qualquer forma, eu lhe agradeço o ofe recimento.

— Não acredito em você.

O murmúrio despertou um arrepio que percorreu todo o corpo de Emma.

— E por que não acredita?

— Vejo todos esses livros à sua volta, cobrindo todos os tópicos do conhecimento, mas o quanto sabe da vida real?

— Apenas porque escolhi me dedicar a ensinar e a estu dar, não significa que sou alguma espécie de eremita, fecha da para o mundo.

— Significa exatamente que é algum tipo de eremita, fin gindo estar alheia a qualquer calor e desejo.

Ela estava sentindo o corpo quente naquele momento.

— Prefiro usar minha mente em vez de... — ela fez um gesto para baixo — a _mentula, _como os homens. — Mesmo se referindo em latim ao órgão sexual masculino, ela rubori zou, e esperou que ele não reparasse, apesar da escuridão.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha.

— _Nada existe no intelecto que antes não tenha estado no sentido, _como disse John Lock.

O duque certamente falava latim, o que significava que sabia precisamente a que parte da anatomia masculina ela estava se referindo. Seu próprio latim era meio precário, por isso a srta. Clooney ensinava essa matéria.

Ele continuava pressionando o corpo dela com o seu. Isabella espalmou as mãos no peito musculoso para manter certa distância entre eles.

— Você é provavelmente a mulher mais inteligente que já conheci. Por que não aprender alguns assuntos específi cos os quais os livros não dão informações mais precisas?

Ela estava mais curiosa a cada instante. Os músculos de Edward sob suas mãos a fascinavam, e a voz lhe enviava arrepios à espinha. Queria tocar cada centímetro do corpo dele. A proximidade a fazia se sentir quente e com a cabeça leve.

— Não sei do que está falando — ela disse, a voz trêmula.

— Quer dizer que não há outras palavras que tenha me morizado? Outras palavras cujo verdadeiro significado gos taria de saber. Talvez _machaera? _Ou _follis?_

Se ele continuasse, ela acabaria por desmaiar.

— Pare com isso imediatamente.

— Vulgar demais? — ele perguntou. — Prefere _capulus, _ou _temo?_

Se ela não estivesse pensando em espadas, agora estava. Involuntariamente, abaixou os olhos para o membro dele.

— Está tentando chocar-me.

— Não, não estou. Estou apenas lhe tentando mostrar que há uma diferença entre saber uma palavra e saber o que ela significa. Pense em _interfeminium, _por exemplo, o lugar entre as coxas de uma mulher. É mais do que uma palavra, Isabella.

Antes de conhecer o duque, ela acreditara saber o signi ficado da palavra "beijo". Até que ele a beijara. E até aque la noite ela jamais pensara que o latim pudesse ser tão excitante.

Bastava o duque pronunciar as palavras para que sen tisse o corpo quente.

Edward inclinou-se e gentilmente a beijou.

— Deixe-me ensiná-la, Isabella — ele murmurou.

_Por que eu? _Se ela perguntasse em voz alta, ele poderia se lembrar de que ela era somente uma diretora de escola, de que já conhecia inúmeras mulheres que não precisavam de suas lições e que podiam oferecer-lhe muito mais prazer do que ela.

— Vai parar se eu pedir?

— Sim. Mas você não vai pedir.

— Tem tanta certeza...

Ele capturou-lhe a boca em um beijo profundo e lento.

Mesmo inexperiente, ela sentiu a diferença. O toque agora era mais focado, sem pressa, como se ele soubesse que não seriam interrompidos naquela noite.

— Isabella — ele murmurou quando passou a beijá-la no pescoço —, você me está sufocando.

— Oh! — Ela afastou as mãos que estavam agarradas com força à camisa dele. — Não sei bem o que devo fazer.

O olhar de Edward se deteve no dela.

— O que quer fazer?

— Tocar em você.

Edward segurou a respiração.

— Então me toque.

Isabella sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

— Você não vai rir de mim amanhã, vai?

Ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos.

— De onde você veio? — ele sussurrou. — Nunca conheci ninguém como você. — Beijou-a outra vez nos lábios. — Não, eu não vou rir de você.

Seu coração batia com tanta força que ela achou que Edward o ouviria. Ele deslizou as mãos por seus ombros, to mou-lhe os seios com uma intimidade que a fez gemer e abriu seu roupão até a cintura. Ao mesmo tempo, procurava sua boca, provocando, buscando e roubando o que restara de sua habilidade de pensar e respirar.

Quando ele pressionou-lhe os quadris, Isabella sentiu à ereção quente e firme sob a roupa. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço, sentindo a língua experiente explorar sua boca, correspon dendo com paixão. Assustou-se quando ele deu um passo para trás.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada? — ela perguntou, tremendo.

— Não. Toque em mim — ele pediu, a voz rouca e sensual.

Isabella olhou para o peito forte, fascinada, mas ainda he sitou, temerosa de que ele risse dela.

— Não pense tanto — ele murmurou, os olhos brilhando, escuros de desejo. — Apenas sinta.

Pegando as mãos dela, ele as levou ao seu peito. Por fim, Isabella percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e o ajudou a tirar o casaco. Através do fino tecido de cambraia da camisa,os braços de Edward pareciam enormes. Estremeceu. Sonhar es tar nua com ele era uma coisa; estar prestes a realizar esse sonho era outra, completamente diferente.

— Agora é minha vez. — Edward a despiu do roupão, dei xando-o cair sobre a escrivaninha atrás deles, e beijou-a no pescoço.

Isabella jamais imaginara que o toque dos lábios de um ho mem em sua pele fosse tão estimulante. Começou a abrir os botões do colete de Edward, com os dedos trêmulos. Conseguiu tirá-lo e passou a trabalhar na gravata.

Ele ficou parado, deixando que ela lutasse contra o difícil nó.

— Você aprende depressa — ele disse, deslizando os de dos pelo pescoço de Isabella.

— Você é um bom professor...até agora. - Ele riu.

— Até agora? Acho que está na hora de passarmos para a segunda lição. — Seus dedos desataram os laços da camisola, e logo ele a passava pelos ombros de Isabella.

Ela sentiu o ar frio atingir os seios e respirou fundo. Não podia convencer a si mesma de que não estava mais sonhan do. O duque de Wycliffe estava diante dela, deslizando os dedos sobre sua pele, acariciando-a em lugares que nenhum outro homem tinha visto, muito menos tocado.

— Isto é demais... — Ela gemeu quando as mãos de Edward tomaram-lhe os seios.

— Por quê? — Agora as carícias eram em volta dos mamilos.

Isabella gemeu de novo, os mamilos enrijecendo em rea ção às leves carícias.

— Não sei... Apenas me sinto...como se estivesse saindo da minha pele.

— É uma sensação desagradável? — Os dedos dele continuaram se movendo de leve, acariciando-a.

— Não...

— Então desfrute do prazer. E o que estou fazendo. — Abaixou a cabeça e sua boca tomou o lugar dos dedos.

— Oh, céus... — Ela arqueou o corpo, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos de Edward, puxando sua cabeça para mais perto. O efeito daquelas carícias sobre ela era incrível. Tremendo, puxou a barra da camisa dele para fora das calças. Edward sugava os seus seios, pressionando-a contra a escrivaninha. Os ombros dela estavam encostados a uma pilha de livros e, impaciente, ele os jogou no chão.

— Se esta for a maneira que encontrou para me distrair da aposta, não vai funcionar — ela declarou, sentindo o ar lhe faltar, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo os músculos firmes.

Ele a levantou e a fez sentar na escrivaninha. Afastou a ca beça dos seios apenas o tempo suficiente para tirar a camisa.

— Estou sentindo-me terrivelmente distraído — murmurou, arrancando-lhe a camisola. De pé entre as pernas dela, ele a beijou com ardor.

Nua, com o corpo de Edward contra o seu, Isabella deveria se sentir vulnerável, no entanto, sentia-se forte e poderosa. O corpo ansiava por tudo o que ele lhe poderia dar.

— Edward...

Os dedos longos se moveram lentamente, em leves cír culos nos seios dela, deslizando para o ventre, tocando os macios pêlos entre as coxas. Isabella agarrou-o pelos ombros, sentindo o calor invadir todo o seu corpo. Mal reconhecia o som baixo e rouco que escapava de sua própria garganta.

— Quero sentir você. Quero você Isabella. Quero estar dentro de você.

Ela não conseguia responder. Edward descalçou as botas e se livrou das calças. Ele era um homem tão alto e forte e, quando ela o viu excitado, ainda conseguiu pensar o quanto ele era bem proporcionado. Muito bem proporcionado.

— Isabella — ele murmurou, passando um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela —, está aprendendo alguma coisa nova?

Ela fez sinal que sim, sem dizer nada, incapaz de afastar os olhos do sexo dele.

— Posso... — ela balbuciou.

— Tocar em mim? Por favor...

Sentada na mesa, com os joelhos ao lado daquelas coxas espetaculares, Isabella tocou-o no membro, acariciando de leve, observando-lhe a reação. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir o quanto o afetava, talvez tanto quanto ele a afetava. Não era a única a tremer ali.

Bem devagar, ele deslizou as mãos pelos joelhos dela, por seu ventre e voltou aos seios. O toque era tão agradável quanto as carícias com a boca e língua. Encorajada, envol veu o sexo de Edward em suas mãos.

Ele estremeceu.

— Não faça isso. — Ele gemeu, os dentes rangendo.

— Machuquei você?

— Não. É muito bom, mas não estou pronto para isso ainda.

Edward deitou-a sobre a mesa e se colocou sobre ela. Com sua ereção pressionando-lhe a parte mais íntima, beijou-a outra vez e foi envolvido pelos braços delicados, que o puxa vam para mais perto. Com um gemido profundo e satisfeito, ele a penetrou.

A dor aguda a surpreendeu, e Isabella ofegou. Ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de ser possuída por ele era o prazer mais erótico que ela já sentira.

— Perdoe-me — ele disse, fitando-a nos olhos. — Não vou machucar você de novo.

— Estou bem. Você apenas me surpreendeu.

Edward sorriu.

— Você também me surpreende. Ainda há mais nesta lição.

O que poderia haver de mais fantástico do que aquela união?

Então ele começou a mover os quadris, Isabella arqueou-se, gemendo sem parar, entregue às sensações. Em um ritmo lento, ele prosseguiu com os movimentos. Ela enfiou as unhas nas costas dele. O modo como ele a possuía, completando-a, parecia tão...certo. O ritmo dos movimentos aumentou.

— Edward... — Ela arfou, erguendo os quadris para ir ao encontro das investidas.

Ele a beijou de novo, o olhar preso ao dela. Isabella tentou fitá-lo, mas de repente não via mais nada, sentindo apenas um forte estremecimento que a percorria por inteiro. Emitiu um gemido rouco de satisfação, agarrando-se a ele. Depois de um movimento profundo, ele acompanhou-a no clímax. Respirando com dificuldade, ele permaneceu sobre o cor po macio, apoiando a maior parte do peso nos braços, temeroso de machucá-la. De súbito, a escrivaninha se partiu ao meio e os dois foram ao chão, em meio aos livros. Durante a queda, Edward, de alguma forma, conseguira se virar e ficar sob ela, batendo a cabeça na pilha de livros.

— Droga! Você está bem?

— Shh... — Isabella colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele. Apesar do golpe na cabeça, era gostoso demais ter o corpo de Isabella sobre o seu.

— Calma, Isabella. São duas horas da manhã. Ninguém deve ter ouvido...

No corredor, uma das portas se abriu.

— Oh, não — Isabella gemeu. — Você tem de sair daqui.

— Estou nu — ele disse, sentando-se, muito aborrecido por alguém vir ali atrapalhá-los.

— E é exatamente por isso que você e suas partes mas culinas precisam sumir daqui! — Ela agarrou a camisola e _a _enfiou pela cabeça. Edward se levantou.

— E aonde você gostaria que eu e minhas partes mascu linas fôssemos?

Mesmo naquela situação difícil, Isabella parou para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

— Meu Deus, você é lindo... — ela disse bem devagar. — Agora, esconda-se.

— Não me vou enfiar debaixo da maldita cama.

Ao ouvirem uma batida na porta do escritório, Isabella apontou para seu quarto. Edward pegou as roupas e seguiu para lá, parando atrás da porta. Ele não caberia debaixo da cama dela nem que tentasse.

— Isabella? Está tudo bem?

A porta do escritório se abriu.

— Anabelle? Lamento ter acordado você.

— O que aconteceu? — A professora de francês entrou na sala. — Parecia que seu teto estava vindo abaixo.

Vestindo-se em silêncio, Edward não tirava o olhar de Isabella. Ela fora tão deliciosamente curiosa e apaixonada...

— Como eu não conseguia dormir, decidi arrumar o es critório. Devo ter posto muitos livros na escrivaninha, pois o móvel não agüentou.

Edward sorriu, antes de perceber que faltava uma de suas botas.

— Vou ajudá-la a arrumar isso aqui, Isabella. Tem sorte por não se ter machucado.

— Não é necessário, Anabelle. Vou deixar tudo como está até amanhã. — Abruptamente, ela se virou para um lado, e Edward viu a bota que faltava sumir debaixo da camisola dela.

— Tem certeza?

— Oh, sim. Depois disso tudo, creio que conseguirei dormir.

— Está bem. — Anabelle seguiu para a porta. — Oh, tal vez você queira conversar com Angela amanhã. Jane me disse que a menina recebeu outra carta de sua mãe, mas não deixou ninguém vê-la.

Isabella suspirou.

— Aquela mulher horrível. Sem dúvida está pedindo por mais dinheiro. Lido com isso amanhã.

— _Oui. _Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Anabelle.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Edward surgiu do quarto.

— O que há de errado com Ang? - Isabella lhe estendeu a bota.

— Nada com que eu já não tenha lidado antes. - Ele franziu a testa.

— Então você voltou a ser a educada e profissional diretora?

— Sempre fui.

Após seu comentário frio, Edward podia senti-la recons truindo o muro entre eles, o que o aborrecia imensamente. Esperara que uma noite de amor expurgasse de seu corpo o desejo que sentia por Isabella. Porém, isso não acontecera. Aquela noite havia sido uma surpresa para ele.

Pegando-a pela mão, puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou.

O abraço foi ainda mais magnético do que antes, agora que sabia como ela reagia, como amava.

— Vai me contar sobre Ang amanhã? — ele perguntou, deslizando os dedos em sua pele macia, não querendo largá-la. — Eu ajudarei, se puder.

— Gosto deste Edward — ela murmurou, acariciando o pei to desnudo. — Se eu encontrá-lo amanhã, talvez converse com ele. — Beijou-o suavemente. — Precisa ir.

Ele queria ficar, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse decifrar a turbulência em sua mente quando estava junto de Isabella.

— Está bem. Mas isto aqui não acabou.

— Posso querer mais uma ou duas aulas.

Edward a envolveu novamente em seus braços.

— Não diga isso se quiser que eu vá embora — ele murmurou e sentiu-a estremecer.

— Vou-me lembrar disso.

Vestindo-se rapidamente, antes que mudasse de idéia, Edward seguiu para as escadas e esgueirou-se para fora. Enquanto escalava o muro próximo ao portão, teve a certeza de uma coisa: não queria mais que a escola fechasse.

Sua estada em Hampshire tinha-se tornado extrema mente complicada.

Lady Rosalie estava sentada junto à janela de seu quar to tomando uma xícara de chocolate quando viu o du que chegando a cavalo e indo para o estábulo. Edward Cullen tinha desfrutado de seu passeio ao luar. E de mais algumas coisas...

— Seu safadinho — ela murmurou, terminando de tomar sua bebida. Ela tinha de escrever uma carta ou duas na quela manhã. Era hora de os pais das alunas da Academia saberem o que a diretora andava fazendo.

Passos soaram no corredor.

— Srta. Isabella, eles chegaram — Julia anunciou, os olhos brilhantes de excitação. Sem esperar uma resposta, ela sumiu em direção às escadas.

Isabella resistiu ao desejo de correr à janela e ver Edward. Precisa se controlar. Já não era uma garotinha que agia por impulso.

Respirando fundo, ela se levantou, pegou seu caderno e desceu as escadas. Quando finalmente deixou a esco la, as estudantes e a srta. Clooney estavam sentadas na carruagem e na _barouche, _conversando, e Emmett encon trava-se apoiado em um vaso de gerânios. Por um mo mento, ela se recusou a procurar Edward com os olhos. A antecipação era deliciosa.

— Bom dia, Emmett — disse, sorrindo, esperando que o calor que sentia no rosto fosse provocado pelo sol.

— Isabella, você está linda esta manhã. — O visconde pe gou a mão dela e a levou aos lábios.

— Obrigada. Você também está com uma ótima aparência.

Agora o momento chegara. Ele prometera não rir dela, mas como seria a expressão em seu rosto? E se ele a desdenhasse ou nem sequer se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido?

— Bom dia. — O som rouco da voz de Edward soou atrás dela. Voltando-se, ela o fitou.

— Bom...dia.

O olhar de Edward encontrou o dela, repleto de calor e puro desejo. Os lábios curvavam-se em um leve sorriso e, por um momento, ela chegou a pensar que ele a tomaria nos braços e a despiria ali mesmo, na escada da escola, ao lado dos vasos de gerânios.

Então ele lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Vamos?

Isabella sentiu os dedos de Edward apertarem os seus ao levá-la até a _barouche, _mas ninguém pareceu perceber. Porém, ela notara, não conseguia notar nada além do duque de Wycliffe.

— Aonde vamos hoje?

Isabella procurou voltar a si. Precisava prestar atenção ao que fazia.

— Preciso voltar ao pasto norte, se não se importam. - Joseph abriu o portão, e eles seguiram para Haverly.

Isabella mal reparara em quais meninas estavam em qual veículo, ou quem se sentava a seu lado. Todo o seu ser estava focado no homem diante de si. Os joelhos se tocaram quando o veículo passou em um buraco da estrada, e ela quase deu um salto.

— A srta. Santerre me disse que sua escrivaninha quebrou. — Rindo, Jane pegou a mão da diretora. — Eu disse a Jessica que foi pelo peso de todo o trabalho que lhe te mos dado.

Isabella forçou um sorriso.

— Sem dúvida.

— É mais provável que tenham sido aqueles seus livros de pesquisa — Edward sugeriu. — Sobre animais de fazenda e impostos e latim.

Desta vez, ela soube que ruborizava. Ele nem mesmo es tava tentando facilitar as coisas para ela. Por mais prazero sa que tivesse sido a noite anterior, ela não esperara que o desejo ainda corresse por suas veias cada vez que o fitava. E, como ele se sentava tão perto dela, era impossível deixar de fazê-lo.

— Pode fazer graça, se quiser, pois não estará rindo de pois que eu ganhar esta aposta, Vossa Graça.

— Bem falado, Isabella — Emmett observou.

— Você trouxe para mim aquelas anotações que prome teu? — ela perguntou ao visconde.

— Eu...

— Apenas lembre-se de que o plano deve vir de você — Edward interrompeu. — Não dele.

— Mas eu somente...

— Ele vai-me passar algumas estatísticas — ela retru cou. — Não precisa me lembrar das regras.

Ang cruzou os braços e suspirou.

— Acho que tudo isso está sendo uma grande aventura — ela observou.

Isabella beijou-a na testa.

— Sim, está sendo, Ang.

A pobre menina parecia estar prestes a chorar naquela manhã.

— Você está bem, Ang? — Edward perguntou com uma voz séria.

Isabella percebeu que ele estava preocupado com a me nina. E tomou consciência de algo que antes não reparara. Edward se preocupava de verdade com as garotas. Ficou ima ginando quando aquilo começara a acontecer e se ele se tinha dado conta disso ou não. A garota suspirou de novo.

— Estou muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar, Edward.

Até mesmo Emmett olhou surpreso para a menina diante do comportamento tão educado.

— Bom Deus, srta. Angela. Acabei de perder cinco libras.

— Com quem apostou?

— Wycliffe me disse que você era muito educada, mas eu não acreditei. — Emmett aproximou-se, um brilho conspiratório no olhar. — Eu a vi lutando com uma espada no palco. - Ang riu.

— Eu estava esplêndida, não é?

Isabella deixou o autoelogio passar sem comentários.

Devia agradecimentos a Emmett por estar tentando alegrar a menina.

— Esteve fantástica. Cheguei a comentar sobre sua ferocidade, não foi, Edward?

— Ele comentou mesmo. Ficou tremendo, inclusive. Tentou agarrar minha mão, mas eu não permiti.

Todas as meninas riam, e Angela deu um tapinha no joelho de Emmett.

— O senhor até que não é de todo mau.

Edward gargalhou. O som agradável e genuíno deixou Isabella trêmula. Ela podia se acostumar àquilo com muita facilidade.

O cocheiro parou a _barouche _ao lado do riacho, e Edward ajudou todas as jovens a descer do veículo. Quando che gou sua vez, Isabella se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão. Em vez de aceitá-la, porém, Edward levou suas mãos à cin tura dela e a levantou sem esforço, colocando-a no chão. Mesmo depois de os pés dela já estarem no chão, ele man teve as mãos em sua cintura, fitando-a com um olhar tão quente quanto o abraço.

— Você está apetitosa esta manhã — ele murmurou.

— Por favor, largue-me, Vossa Graça — Isabella conseguiu dizer, sabendo que Edward percebia que ela estava tremendo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ainda não. — Depois de um momento, ele olhou para as meninas que riam e cochichavam entre si. — Jovens damas, um comportamento indevido está acontecendo. Como podem ver, eu sou muito mais forte que a srta. Isabella. O que sugerem que ela faça?

— Pedir que o senhor a largue? — Jessica sugeriu. Edward voltou os olhos para ela novamente.

— Isabella?

Ela tossiu nervosamente. Ele era diabolicamente esper to, mas sentiu um desejo enorme de ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo.

— Vossa Graça, por favor, largue-me.

— Não largo. — Ele olhou para ás meninas. — E agora?

— Pergunte a ele por que não quer largá-la — disse Julia.

— Por que o senhor não quer me largar? — Isabella re petiu.

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Porque quero beijá-la.

— Edward — ela murmurou, com o coração disparado —, pare com isso imediatamente.

O duque apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Meninas?

— Isso foi estúpido, Julia — Kate criticou. — Agora a situação piorou.

— Então dê você mesma a sugestão do que ela deve fazer — Julia disse irritada.

— Muito bem. Diga a ele que todos estão olhando, e que ambos estarão com a reputação arruinada caso ele não a largue.

Isabella suspirou. Felizmente as meninas pareciam estar encarando o incidente como uma lição.

— Todos estão nos olhando, Vossa Graça. Ambos estare mos com a reputação arruinada se o senhor não me largar.

— Não me importo com o que os outros pensem — o du que disse. — Quero você.

— Chute-o nas partes masculinas! — Ang gritou.

— Bom Deus, não! —Emmett exclamou.

— Pode gritar — Jessica sugeriu.

— Bobagem _— _Ang retrucou.

Enquanto as jovens debatiam, Isabella sentia-se cada vez mais quente. E não era a única. Desta vez, foi ela quem sor riu diabolicamente.

_Chegou a vez de ele se sentir embaraçado._

— Malvada — ele murmurou, cerrando os dentes.

— Foi você quem começou — ela retrucou baixinho. — Agora o que vai fazer?

— Violentá-la, aparentemente.

— Oh, eu sei! — Jane bateu palmas. — Dê-lhe uma bo fetada! Isto deixará claro que desaprova o comportamento dele e fará com que a largue pela surpresa.

— Bravo! — o duque disse. Antes que Isabella pudesse seguir a sugestão, ele a libertou e deu um passo para trás.

Isabella sentiu frio onde antes ele a estivera tocando.

— Não preciso lhe dar uma bofetada?

— Não. — Edward fechou o casaco longo, apesar de estar fazendo calor. — Saiu-se muito bem, Jane. Primeiro, peça, depois argumente, e finalmente esbofeteie. — Ele apontou para Ang. — Nada de chute.

— Vamos tentar outra situação dessas! — uma das me ninas pediu.

— Vamos, sim. Isso foi divertido.

— Como quiserem. — Edward se aproximou de novo de Isabella.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e riu, afastando-se de costas até dar um encontrão em Emmett.

— Oh, desculpe-me, milorde. Meninas, pratiquem com Sua Graça. Preciso fazer minhas pesquisas.

Isabella percebeu que Edward não gostou de vê-la escapar. Porém, temia cometer um deslize. Ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de situação, e tudo o que a sociedade fazia era chamá-lo de libertino, ela, porém, ficaria arruinada e perderia a Academia. Teria sido essa a intenção dele na noite anterior? Sua expressão devia ter mudado, pois Edward subitamente virou-se e se afastou com as meninas. Ela dirigiu-se à margem do rio.

— Você está bem? — Emmett perguntou atrás dela. — Espero que aquele grande idiota não a tenha embaraçado.

— Oh, não. Estou bem. Apenas tenho muita coisa a fazer e pouco tempo pela frente.

— Edward lhe disse que vai oferecer uma festa amanhã à noite para você e suas alunas? — Ele tirou um papel do bolso e o estendeu a Isabella.

— Uma...festa? — Ela se esquecera completamente do convite, e considerando as circunstâncias em que ele fora feito, não sabia se devia dizer que sabia ou não. — Amanhã à noite? Parece que o duque mencionou alguma coisa sobre uma reunião formal. Deus meu! Amanhã?

— Ele nunca deixa os outros participarem de suas deci sões — o visconde disse secamente. Depois apontou para o papel. — Fiz os cálculos que você me pediu.

Isabella desdobrou o papel.

— Isto é esplêndido. Com esses dados, posso calcular o número de pedreiros e o gasto com eles. Obrigada, Emmett.

— Eu lhe disse que sabia tudo sobre tijolos. E do jeito que Brighton está crescendo, poderá querer vender os pro dutos lá. Todos mandam tijolos a Londres, mas há falta de les na costa.

Uma sombra surgiu atrás dela.

— Esse é um bom conselho.

— Está nos espionando? — Isabella perguntou, a voz mais aguda do que pretendera. — Não tem uma aula a dar?

— É por isso que estou aqui — Edward disse, voltando-se para Emmett. — Minhas alunas querem saber como desco brir se um homem é um viciado em jogo. Pensei que poderia explicar tudo a elas melhor do que eu.

Emmett riu.

— Quer que eu converse com suas alunas?

— Sim, será o meu palestrante convidado. Vá logo, Em.

— Está bem. — O visconde seguiu até o grupo de estudantes.

— O que há de errado? — Edward perguntou a Isabella.

— Não há nada de errado. — Ela voltou a andar pela área que designara para a fabricação de tijolos.

— Tijolos. Eu gostaria de ter pensado nisso. É uma exce lente idéia, Isabella.

— Eu sei. Estive fazendo a minha pesquisa.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante.

— Quer parar de ficar andando de um lado para o outro? Queria falar com você.

— Você me provocou com a história da escrivaninha.

— O que queria que eu tivesse feito, confessado que está vamos lá, nus, quando tudo desabou?

Isabella ruborizou. Sentando-se na grama, começou a es crever no caderno.

— Vá embora.

— Ou devia ter dito que pensar naquela maldita escri vaninha me fez querer tirar suas roupas e deslizar minhas mãos por seu corpo?

Ela escrevia furiosamente, sem ter ideia do que estava anotando.

— Mantenha a voz baixa.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a segurou pelo braço.

— Ou que eu queria fazer amor de novo com você, e que ainda quero, exatamente aqui e agora?

Isabella se livrou da mão dele e o encarou.

— Isso tornaria tudo mais fácil para você, não? Que to dos nos vissem, quero dizer?

— Do que está falando?

— Você quer fechar a minha escola, lembra-se? Jurou que faria isso. Este era o seu plano a noite passada?

— Não! — Ele se levantou e afastou-se, furioso, depois, aproximou-se de novo. — Não sei exatamente o que a noi te passada significou. Mas sei que gostei muito dela, e que gostaria de repeti-la.

— Bem, é ótimo que você tenha a srta. Brandon e lady Rosalie em Haverly, não é?

— Não quero nenhuma das duas. Quero você!

Ela ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Por quê?

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela mais uma vez.

— Por que você me desejou, Isabella?

A pergunta a surpreendeu.

— Porque sim.

— Esta não é uma resposta.

Ela queria mostrar a língua para ele de forma bem malcriada.

— Eu perguntei antes.

— Não seja infantil.

— Não evite a pergunta.

Praguejando de novo, ele lançou os braços para o alto antes de dizer:

— Eu a desejei porque você...me interessa. Eu me sinto atraído por você. No momento, não sei muito bem por que, já que obviamente você é louca.

— Está tentando mudar de assunto.

— Não, quem quer mudar é você. Agora é minha vez. Por que quis estar comigo?

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando interpretar o olhar dele. Edward estava aborrecido, mas enxergou ali também curiosi dade e desejo.

— Eu estava curiosa. — Procurou soar calma e lógica. Ele fez uma careta.

— Você, minha querida, é uma mentirosa.

A curiosidade não fazia uma mulher vibrar com o toque dele como acontecera com ela.

Isabella o desejara. Porém, ele a estava pressionando de mais, e diante de testemunhas.

— Apesar de sua opinião, Vossa Graça — ela disse, levantando-se —, tenho trabalho a fazer.

Maldição! Ele parecia um garoto correndo atrás dela. Pegando-a pela mão, virou-a para que o encarasse.

— Seja lá o que eu possa pensar da Academia ou dos métodos de instrução para mulheres, nunca usaria a noite passada para magoá-la. Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, e mante nho minha palavra.

— Muito bem, Edward — ela disse, por fim.

— Agora, há algo mais. Ang.

Isabella fez um gesto, convidando-o a caminhar com ela.

— Vou-lhe contar isto apenas porque você é professor; deve manter segredo. Angela é muito jovem para ser admitida em uma escola como a minha, mas as circunstân cias dela são especiais. O pai a abandonou e à mãe quando ela era bem nova, deixando dívidas pesadas para trás. De qualquer forma, a mãe de Ang conta com a... boa vontade de homens que conhece para manter um teto sobre sua cabeça e comida na mesa. Quando lhe falta dinheiro, ou ela decide que a vida dela é difícil demais, escreve para a filha de doze anos, falando de sua miséria e de como ter dinheiro resolveria tudo.

— Ang tem uma herança?

— Tudo o que Ang tem é um coração enorme. Ela pro cura ganhar algum dinheiro fazendo consertos para as me ninas ou me ajudando em algumas tarefas, e manda cada centavo para aquela mulher horrível, como se o que envia pudesse melhorar a vida de alguém.

Edward contraiu os lábios. Ele já vira como Ang era ge nerosa, e a ideia de que alguém, inclusive a mãe da garota, pudesse querer tirar vantagem desse bom coração o deixa va furioso.

Algo naquela situação não fazia sentido. Edward hesitou em fazer uma pergunta que o inquietava, pois sentia que não gostaria da resposta. Mesmo assim, indagou:

— Isabella, se a mãe dela está tão mal de finanças, quem paga para Ang frequentar a Academia?

Isabella voltou-se para ele.

— Eu pago. Ou, mais precisamente, a Academia.

— E como faz isso?

— Com os lucros obtidos com os pagamentos das outras estudantes... E com o dinheiro que economizamos aceitando donativos tais como a charrete e o Velho Joe e...o generoso aluguel baixo cobrado por lorde Haverly.

Edward explodiu.

— Diabos! Maldição...

— Abaixe a voz — ela pediu.

— Foi por isso que colocou Ang na minha classe? - Isabella cruzou os braços.

— Sim. E a culpa é sua. — Pálida, ela ergueu o queixo em desafio. — Você poderia me ter perguntado como eu usava os fundos extras da escola antes de decidir retirá-los, mas não o fez. Angela é uma das muitas alunas nes sa situação. Ela merece as mesmas oportunidades que as outras meninas.

— Com licença — Emmett disse, aproximando-se. — Fui enviado pela classe para saber que diabos está acontecen do aqui.

— Não está acontecendo nada — Edward resmungou, olhando para Isabella. — Apenas uma diferença de opinião.

Ela estava certa, naturalmente. Se, no dia em que fize ra a aposta, ela tivesse dito o que os fundos financiavam, ele teria aumentado o aluguel de todo jeito. Porém, apesar de sua mudança de opinião, continuava achando que as táticas dela haviam sido desleais. E ele não gostava de cair em armadilhas.

— Entendo. — Emmett deu um passo para trás. — Bem, se ainda estiverem ocupados em discutir essas diferenças, posso ensinar às meninas alguns truques com as cartas? — Ele retirou um baralho do bolso do casaco.

— Não, não vai ensinar nada disso — Isabella protestou.

— Apesar do que vocês, homens, pensam, o objetivo desta Academia não é treinar tapeadoras e mentirosas. — Dando as costas aos dois, ela foi em direção às alunas. — A lição de hoje acabou, meninas.

Lá estava ela mais uma vez, classificando todos os ho mens como uns patifes. Ele iria descobrir por que ela conti nuava fazendo isso.

— Muito obrigado, Emmett — ele resmungou.

— O que eu fiz? Exceto evitar um derramamento de san gue, claro.

— Sabia que Isabella usa os lucros da escola para pagar os estudos de moças sem recursos?

— Você não sabia?

Edward olhou feio para ele.

— Não sabia? Tudo o que tinha de fazer era perguntar. Eu perguntei.

— Parabéns. Eu não sabia de nada. — Ele praguejou bai xinho. — Se eu ganhar esta aposta, ela vai ter de dispensar algumas dessas alunas, senão todas.

— Duvido que isso aconteça.

— Por que pensa assim?

— Porque não acho que vá ganhar a aposta.

Mesmo aborrecido com o comentário, Edward começou a desejar que Emmett estivesse certo.

Isabella preferia que não houvesse festa alguma na man são Haverly. Mas tanto Edward quanto Emmett haviam mencionado o fato às meninas, e a animação delas fora incrível. O que não acontecera com as outras alunas, ressentidas por não terem sido convidadas. Para remediar, Isabella lhes prometera uma grande festa na escola tão logo ganhasse a aposta contra o duque. Não tinha sido a coisa mais inteli gente a fazer, já que se perdesse não teriam dinheiro para qualquer celebração.

Anabelle bateu à porta de seu quarto.

— Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá junto?

— Absoluta — Isabella disse, tirando do estojo um par de brincos de pérolas, Uma das alunas mais ricas da escola a presenteara com a jóia noano anterior. Era a coisa mais preciosa que possuía. — A srta. Clooney morre de medo de Wycliffe. Com mais nobres nessa festa, começo a temer pela saúde dela.

— Fico feliz de ajudar.

A professora de francês esperou Isabella terminar de ar rumar o cabelo e colocar os brincos. O vestido de noite era de um estilo meio antiquado, mas tinha a vantagem de ter sido usado apenas uma ou duas vezes.

— Você está linda — Anabelle disse. — Devia se lem brar mais vezes de que é uma mulher e não apenas uma diretora.

— Sou as duas coisas. — Isabella pegou o xale e a bolsinha. Tinha de se apressar, já que o barulho das meninas era ensurdecedor. As alunas que não iriam à festa reclamavam com as outras por terem sido excluídas da presença do belo duque de Wycliffe. — Desejem-nos sorte — ela disse às ga rotas que ficariam, e o barulho cessou. — Temos muito a provar esta noite. — Fez um gesto em direção à porta da frente. — Podemos ir?

A _barouche _estava junto à escadaria, e um criado unifor mizado as ajudou a subir no veículo. Em um instante, elas seguiam em direção a Haverly. Os lampiões da carruagem e o brilho da lua eram a única iluminação na estrada.

— Vou desmaiar — Jessica murmurou.

— Não vai, não. Você se sairá muito bem. Todas se sairão bem. Apenas se lembrem do que aprenderam.

— Do que aprendemos na escola ou do que aprendemos com Edward? — Ang perguntou.

— Bem, como Sua Graça está nos oferecendo a festa, su ponho que devam seguir as lições dele. Porém, mantenham em mente os ensinamentos apreendidos na escola. Vocês me representam, assim como às suas colegas.

— Não me estou sentindo nada melhor — Jessica reclamou.

Isabella se ajeitou no banco. Sabia que o nervosismo que sentia nada tinha a ver com o comportamento das alunas na festa, uma vez que lhes ensinara muito bem. Não, ela pusera seu melhor vestido e colocara os brincos porque na quela noite não queria estar vestida como uma diretora. Naquela noite, ela se sentia feminina e vulnerável, e queria descobrir o que Edward acharia dela.

— Oh, vejam!

Tochas estavam acesas em ambos os lados da alame da que levava à casa. Sons de uma das composições de Mozart eram trazidos pela brisa e todas as janelas esta vam iluminadas.

O veículo parou diante da mansão e um criado se apres sou em ajudar todas elas a descer. No rosto das meninas, via-se estampada a excitação por estarem prestes a comparecer a uma festa de gala. James esperava para anunciá-las.

— Seus nomes, miladies? — ele pediu.

— Não é necessário nos apresentar, James — Isabella disse.

— Sua Graça, o duque de Wycliffe, me ordenou que o fizesse, srta. Isabella.

Um arrepio de nervosismo correu pela espinha dela. Não conseguia se lembrar se algum dia sua entrada tinha sido anunciada, com exceção de quando o mordomo, por uma questão de educação, dizia seu nome em voz alta para o con de Haverly.

A música soou mais alta quando chegaram à porta do sa lão. James anunciou uma a uma as estudantes, começando por Jane. Isabella ouviu a voz grave de Edward cumprimentan do as meninas, e voltou a sentir um arrepio na espinha.

— Srta. Isabella Swan.

Isabella se viu parada sozinha na entrada. Respirou fun do e entrou no salão. Edward, como anfitrião da festa, era quem estava mais próximo da porta. Lorde e lady Haverly conver savam com Anabelle, enquanto as meninas se reuniam em volta de lorde Dare.

— Srta. Isabella — o duque disse, pegando a mão dela e lhe fazendo uma reverência.

Quando ele endireitou o corpo, seus olhares se encon tram e, por um momento, Isabella não conseguiu respirar. Ela sempre o achara diabolicamente lindo antes, mas nesta noite ele estava...magnífico. Uma safira brilhava em sua gravata mais branca que a neve. Vestia-se todo de preto. Que mulher poderia resistir?

— Vossa Graça — ela respondeu, fazendo uma mesura. O aborrecimento que vira no olhar dele no dia anterior havia sumido e fora substituído por um brilho particular. Ele deu um passo à frente e, por um instante, Isabella che gou a pensar que ele pretendia beijá-la ali mesmo. Para seu horror, soube que ela permitiria. Em vez disso, porém, ele se virou de lado e lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Obrigado por se reunirem a nós esta noite.

— Eu lhe agradeço o convite.

— Estamos tão satisfeitas por podermos conhecer as pro tegidas de Edward — Rosalie disse com um sorriso. — Temos ouvido falar muito de vocês.

Rosalie trajava um vestido de seda em tom verde, que provavelmente custara mais do que o guarda-roupa inteiro de Isabella. Contudo, o que mais a preocupou ao fitá-la não foi a elegância, mas o brilho perigoso que encontrou em seu olhar. Apenas uma pessoa lhe lançara um olhar como aque le antes, mas ela o reconhecia facilmente, desprezo era algo difícil de ser esquecido.

Alice se aproximou e segurou Edward pelo braço.

— Tudo o que sei é que Edward e Dare nos abandonam todos os dias enquanto se entretêm dando uma de professores.

— Tive a chance de ensinar apenas uma vez — Emmett retrucou. Então se voltou para as garotas. — Sei que gosta riam de passar a noite com o melhor que Londres tem a lhes oferecer, mas pelo pouco tempo que tivemos para organizar a festa, isto é tudo o que conseguimos arranjar.

Mike já estava ao lado de Jane.

— A senhorita foi a Julieta na peça, não é?

— Lamento, senhor — Jane respondeu —, mas não creio que tenhamos sido apresentados.

Edward sentiu vontade de aplaudir a jovem, apesar de Isabella parecer estar se dando o crédito pela resposta de Jane.

— Ah, permita-me — ele disse, começando a apresentar os seus amigos às meninas.

Ele não duvidava de que Mike saberia se portar de vidamente e conseguiria que Alice também o fizesse, mas não tinha muita certeza sobre Rosalie. Isabella saberia lidar com ela, mas as meninas eram jovens demais para possuir a compostura da diretora e sua autoconfiança. Era neces sário, porém, que elas enfrentassem situações assim. Na sociedade, havia traição por trás de muitos dos sorrisos. Sendo confiantes e inocentes demais somente provocariam o riso dos nobres.

James surgiu à porta.

— Vossa Graça, damas e cavalheiros, o jantar está servido.

Uma vez que o jantar era formal, Edward ofereceu o braço para a tia. Carlisle encarregou-se de escoltar Rosalie, Emmett escolheu Jane e Mike sentou-se entre Isabella e Alice. A festa tinha sido uma má idéia, Edward reconheceu. Ele apenas quisera ter a chance de passar mais tempo com Isabella, e o único modo de conseguir tirá-la de seu mundo particu lar parecia ser raptá-la e levá-la para algum outro lugar. A idéia era mais atraente a cada minuto que passava.

— Então, senhoritas — Rosalie disse, enquanto os cria dos serviam a comida —, com Wycliffe e Dare indo todos os dias à escola, os dois devem ter todas as garotas em volta deles, não?

— Oh, não — Julia declarou. — Edward e lorde Dare são libertinos.

Rosalie sorriu.

— E como sabem disso, posso-lhes perguntar?

— Eles nos disseram.

Ela deu uma olhada em direção a Edward.

— Interessante...

— Não entendo por que o duque de Wycliffe se interes sou em dar aulas para estudantes tão jovens — Mike ob servou, enquanto mastigava a sua carne.

— Eu entendo — Rosalie retrucou.

— As aulas são supervisionadas, naturalmente. — Isabella levou o garfo à boca. — E tenho de admitir, apesar de meu ceticismo inicial, que muitas das observações que Sua Graça fez para as meninas foram bastante esclarecedoras.

Isso era o mais perto que ela chegara de um elogio. Edward lhe lançou um olhar curioso, mas Isabella parecia totalmente entretida em seu jantar.

— Obrigado, srta. Isabella, apesar de que esse reconheci mento não é um bom prenuncio de seu sucesso na aposta.

Finalmente ela o encarou.

— Eu disse que suas observações eram esclarecedoras, Vossa Graça, não disse que seriam úteis.

— Bem colocado, Isabella — lady Haverly disse, sorrindo.

— Meu Deus! — Alice se abanou com o guardanapo. — Temo por toda nossa civilização quando uma diretora de escola fala nesse tom com um duque.

Isabella sorriu.

— Eu estava apenas explicando minha observação, srta. Brandon. Não pretendo ofender Sua Graça, e peço desculpas se o fiz.

Maldição! Ele gostaria que o restante dos convidados su misse por cinco minutos para que Isabella pudesse insultá-lo em paz.

— Eu lhe asseguro de que posso falar por mim mesmo, Alice — ele resmungou. — E não estava ofendido.

— Haverá baile após o jantar? — Ang perguntou.

— Sim. Achei que seria bom que praticassem — respon deu Edward.

— Meu Deus — Carlisle disse, rindo. -— Não danço valsa em anos. Vai ser divertido, não, Esme?

— Confesso que é uma delícia ter a casa cheia de convida dos outra vez. Haverly tem sido um lugar muito sossegado.

— Estou feliz por estar aqui. — Isabella sorriu calorosa mente para lorde e lady Haverly. — Os senhores têm sido tão bons para a Academia ao longo dos anos. Gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para retribuir.

— Podia começar pagando o aluguel — Mike disse, rindo.

Edward desejou estrangulá-lo. Se havia uma coisa que ele não queria que acontecesse aquela noite era lembrar Isabella de que eles estavam em lados diferentes.

— Ela está pagando o aluguel — ele respondeu. — Se o valor vai ser alterado ainda não ficou decidido.

— Edward, isto é bem diferente do que disse semanas atrás. — Rosalie se voltou para Isabella. — A senhorita devia tê-lo ouvido. Ele insistia que a Academia ensinava as moças apenas a mentir e a trapacear e a emboscar os homens, forçando-os ao casamento. Ah, sim, e que a escola devia ser incendiada e se transformar em cinzas.

Ele teria de assassinar metade dos convidados antes que a noite terminasse.

— Rosalie — ele murmurou —, se está pensando...

Ang o interrompeu, batendo na mesa.

— Ele nunca diria uma coisa dessas! Isso é mentira. Por que está tentando ser tão desagradável?

Rosalie pareceu surpresa.

— Bem, minha querida, talvez devesse perguntar a Sua Graça o que ele disse a respeito de sua escola.

Ang se voltou para ele, os olhos implorando que ele desmentisse Rosalie. Edward desejou poder fazer isso.

— Angela, quando cheguei a Haverly, eu não...

— Todos vamos à Academia para aprender coisas que não sabíamos — Isabella interveio. — Gostaria de pensar que Sua Graça também tenha aprendido algo.

Desta vez quando ele a encarou, Isabella não desviou o olhar. Ela falara aquilo para poupar Ang, naturalmente, mas também tinha tornado possível que ele continuasse a trabalhar com as meninas, tentando, dessa forma ganhar a aposta, algo que, naquele momento, ele não tinha intenção alguma de fazer.

— Admito — ele disse bem devagar — que as senhoritas me surpreenderam. E eu gostaria de pensar que pude ensi nar-lhes alguma coisa também.

O rubor tomou conta do rosto de Isabella. Edward ficou feliz por ela compreender que era sua principal aluna, e que ele estava ansioso para prosseguir com as aulas.

— Discursos admiráveis — Charles comentou.

Durante toda a refeição, Rosalie e Mike se revezaram tentando tirar informações de Isabella sobre sua parte na aposta e sobre como estava sendo seu progresso. Porém, o mais preocupante era que Rosalie parecia fascinada com cada detalhe da vida da diretora. Isabella foi atacada com uma enxurrada de perguntas e, apesar de ter se saído bem, o interrogatório incomodou Edward profundamente.

— Vamos dançar? — ele sugeriu por fim, aliviado com o fato de ninguém ter sido morto durante a refeição.

Pela velocidade com que Isabella e as alunas se levanta ram para sair da sala de jantar, Edward diria que sua idéia tinha sido excelente. Isabella passou por ele, e o cheiro de limão e mel de seus cabelos o atordoou.

— Lamento por isto — murmurou, pegando-a nobraço. — As meninas precisavam desta experiência, você não.

— Não é nada novo para mim, Vossa Graça.

Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro. As meninas e a srta. Santerre estavam à frente, e os demais convidados ainda não tinham surgido da sala de jantar.

— Quero beijar você, Isabella. Quero deslizar minhas mãos por sua pele, sentir você contra...

— Pare com isso!

— Você me quer de novo, não é? Sei que quer.

Isabella ruborizou.

— Passo metade do tempo sem saber se estou furiosa com você e a outra metade desejando você.

— Você me deseja — ele repetiu, rindo suavemente. — O sentimento é mútuo.

— Não fique tão satisfeito. Eu preferia não me sentir assim.

Nesse momento, Ang foi até Isabella e pegou-a pela mão, levando-a até o salão de baile. A orquestra fora transferida para lá. Apesar do pouco tempo para o planejamento da fes ta, a decoração era de finíssimo gosto.

— Não é esplêndido? — a garota murmurou.

— Adorável. — Isabella fez sinal para que as meninas fossem para um lado do salão, e depois olhou para, Edward.

— Obrigada. Elas não vão se esquecer disto.

— Edward, posso ter a honra da primeira dança? — Kate perguntou.

— Não, não pode, srta. Brendale — Isabella repreendeu-a.

— Este é um exercício de boas maneiras e de comportamen to correto. Você tem de esperar ser convidada para dançar.

— Mas não há homens em número suficiente — Kate reclamou.

— Temo que vá descobrir que isso acontece frequente mente, srta. Brendale. — Emmett se aproximou, curvando-se diante da garota. — Razão pela qual é sempre sábio ter um segundo plano. Posso ter a honra desta dança?

Ela fez uma mesura.

— Sim, pode, lorde Dare. — Ela deu uma olhadela para Edward. — Eu ficarei honrada.

Edward ficou grato ao amigo. Mesmo que Emmett quisesse apenas cair nas boas graças de Isabella, ele o havia liberado para a primeira dança da noite. Decidindo que seria uma valsa, voltou-se para Isabella. Porém, o olhar dela estava em Emmett, e ela sorria, agradecida pelo fato de o visconde ter salvado Kate de um embaraço.

Mike se aproximou de Ang.

— A senhorita dança?

— Excepcionalmente bem, milorde.

— Está bem, então vamos.

Ang balançou a cabeça.

— Primeiro, o senhor precisa me convidar direito.

— Ang! — Isabella disse em voz baixa.

A garota fez uma careta e estendeu a mão.

— Está certo, mas não me sinto tão honrada.

Alguém no salão riu e logo a orquestra começou a tocar.

Disposto a superar Mike, Edward inclinou sua cabeça na direção de Jane.

— A senhorita me daria a honra desta dança, lady Jane?

Ela inclinou-se em uma graciosa reverência, aceitando a mão do duque.

— A honra é minha, Vossa Graça.

Carlisle fez par com Esme. Obviamente habituadas à falta de cavalheiros, Julia e Jessica decidiram dançar juntas. Alice lançou um olhar para Isabella, antes de dar-lhe as cos tas para conversar com Rosalie.

Todas as alunas dançavam muito bem, e Edward não con seguiu deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. Olhou para Isabella, sentada em uma das cadeiras na lateral da sala. Ela era, decididamente, a jovem mais interessante que ele conhece ra na vida. Estivera errado ao considerar todas as mulhe res trapaceiras e cabeças-ocas, mas pelo menos tivera uma razão para isso. Qual seria o motivo de Isabella para a visão negativa que tinha dos homens?

Parou rapidamente junto à orquestra e pediu que a pró xima música fosse uma valsa.

— Oh, uma valsa seria esplêndido — Jane comentou. — Deveria convidar a srta. Isabella para dançar, ou ela não se divertirá nem um pouco esta noite.

— É uma boa idéia — ele respondeu, contente com a própria engenhosidade. — E, Jane, não diga nada, mas eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para você.

— Para mim? — Ela corou.

Edward riu. O baile estava indo bem e o melhor ainda esta va por vir. Naquela noite ele dançaria com Isabella Swan, e obteria algumas respostas ou morreria tentando.

Se Ang não parasse de florear a dança, o pobre Mike quebraria o pescoço tentando acompanhá-la.

Isabella cobriu a boca, escondendo um sorriso. Ang era exuberante demais, mas tão logo deixasse a Academia para ser preceptora ou acompanhante, não mais lhe seria permi tido dançar daquele jeito. E todos deviam ter uma oportuni dade na vida para fazer algo assim.

Quando a dança terminou, ela foi ao encontro das alunas.

— A senhorita me viu? — Ang perguntou, dando mais um giro.

— Oh, sim. Apenas não tente matar ninguém, minha querida. — Ela sentiu uma presença atrás de si e se virou. O pulso acelerou imediatamente. — Vossa Graça.

Edward a olhou, fazendo-a lembrar-se de um leão brincan do com um carneirinho.

— Posso ter a honra desta dança, Isabella? — ele pergun tou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela ruborizou.

— Oh, não. São as meninas que precisam praticar. Eu não poderia — ela protestou, sem convicção.

— Pensei que desse o exemplo.

— Sim, mas...

— Então vamos mostrar a elas como se faz.

Ela o olhou novamente, e depois para os rostos excitados das estudantes.

— Está bem. — Com sorte seria uma quadrilha ou algu ma outra dança do campo, e ela não teria de ficar muito per to dele. Apenas tocar-lhe a mão já era uma tortura e tanto.

Estar nos braços dele então...

A orquestra começou a tocar uma valsa. Com um arre pio, Isabella permitiu que ele a levasse para a pista de dança. Fechou os olhos enquanto ele colocava a mão em sua cintu ra e a puxava para bem perto de seu corpo.

— Não faça isso — ele murmurou.

— Fazer o quê?

— Não feche os olhos. Isso me faz querer beijá-los. - Isabella abriu bem os olhos.

— Bem, não faça isso.

— Vou me tentar controlar, mas achei que devia saber que...

— Por favor, diga-me que não vai passar a valsa inteira me dizendo o quanto me deseja e como quer me tocar e me beijar.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do duque.

— Já concluímos que você me deseja, assim deixarei para continuarmos essa conversa em um lugar mais privado.

Somente a menção de ficar sozinha com ele fez com que os joelhos de Isabella fraquejassem.

— Você falou alguma coisa para lady Rosalie? Algo so bre...o que aconteceu?

— Está se referindo à noite em que invadi a escola e fiz amor com a diretora?

— Edward, por favor — ela murmurou.

— Não, eu não disse nada para ela. Jamais faria isso. Por quê?

— Ela está olhando-me de uma forma estranha.

— Você não é de Londres, e todos que não têm uma casa lá despertam olhares de estranheza.

— Não é esse tipo de olhar. Ela parecia saber de...algu ma coisa. Sobre nós. E não parecia feliz com isso.

A expressão de Edward se tornou séria.

— Você pode estar certa. Vou descobrir. - Ela apertou os dedos no ombro dele.

— Não.

Por um momento dançaram em silêncio.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu serei discreto se me contar uma coisa.

— O quê? — ela perguntou com cautela.

— Você disse que conheceu esse tipo de pessoas antes — indicou com um gesto de cabeça os convidados —, mas não foi na Academia. Onde, então?

— Em Londres.

— Quando esteve em Londres? Eu não me lembro de você.

Ela com certeza se lembraria dele caso seus caminhos se tivessem cruzado.

— Londres é uma cidade grande. E não creio que teria me notado.

— Eu teria, sim. - Isabella respirou fundo.

— Eu tinha apenas doze anos.

A expressão do duque endureceu.

— Doze? Que tipo de bastardo magoaria uma garota de doze anos?

A voz dele era baixa e perigosa, e ela o observou atenta mente.

— Foi muito tempo atrás. Não há nada que alguém pu desse ter feito, de qualquer maneira.

— Eu teria feito — ele murmurou.

— Oh, verdade? E o que teria feito? Imagino que nem sequer me teria notado.

— Eu o teria matado.

O tom de voz de Edward a alarmou. Percebeu que não gos taria de enfrentá-lo quando ele estivesse verdadeiramente furioso com alguma coisa.

— Bem, ele já morreu faz seis anos, assim, obrigada pela oferta, mas...

— Quem era ele?

— Isso não é importan...

— Quem era ele? — Edward repetiu.

O sangue correu mais depressa nas veias de Isabella.

— Era um primo de segundo grau, e a história não foi tão sórdida quanto está imaginando.

— Então me conte.

— Se isso o fizer deixar este assunto de lado, está bem. Ele era primo de minha mãe. Quando meu pai morreu, minha mãe e eu não tínhamos para onde ir, e o tal primo concordou em nos acomodar. Minha mãe já estava doente e, dois meses depois, faleceu também. Enquanto ela estava viva, meu primo foi educado, vivia fazendo promessas de que me apresentaria à sociedade, e do dote esplêndido que me daria para que eu fizesse um excelente casamento.

— E ele mentiu.

— Sim. Uma semana após o funeral de minha mãe, eu fui dar uma volta com uma criada. Quando voltei, ele estava parado à porta com uma mala cheia com as minhas roupas. Disse que não ia fazer caridade para uma menina magrela como eu, e que eu era jovem demais para oferecer algo em troca. Mandou a criada entrar na casa, jogou o saco de roupa aos meus pés e fechou a porta. Eu nunca tinha per cebido que as pessoas mentiam até aquele momento. Não era uma tola?

— O que você fez?

— Após uma semana, a polícia me deteve por mendicân cia e me colocou em um abrigo, onde trabalhei em troca de um teto e comida, junto aos outros desvalidos. Minha tia Patrícia, irmã de meu pai, me encontrou seis meses mais tarde. Não sei como ela conseguiu descobrir meu paradeiro, mas deve ter-lhe custado um bom dinheiro obter informa ções dos criados de meu primo.

— Quem era ele?

— O conde de Ross. — Apenas pronunciar o nome dele fez com que Isabella sentisse a boca amarga. Ela contraiu a mandíbula.

— Ross. Eu o conheci, mas não muito bem. Se lhe servir de consolo, os rumores dizem que ele morreu de sífilis.

— Ouvi esse mesmo rumor. Não me surpreenderia se fosse verdade.

— Um abrigo... — ele murmurou. _— _Não posso nem imaginar...

— Dê graças a Deus por não poder.

— É por isso que se preocupa com Angela? Para que ela não termine vivenciando o mesmo que você?

— Não me preocupo apenas com Ang, apesar de admi tir que ela é especial para mim. Quero simplesmente que essas jovens não precisem depender de ninguém para terem vidas decentes.

A valsa terminou. Edward parecia querer continuar a con versa, mas ela já revelara o suficiente. Por mais que ele pa recesse compassivo no momento, ela vira seu lado arrogan te. E se alguém ficasse sabendo que a diretora da Academia tinha passado seis meses em um abrigo para pobres, ela podia muito bem acabar voltando para um deles. Estremeceu. O que havia de errado com ela? Não costumava ser tão tola.

— Acho que Ang gostaria de dançar com você — ela disse.

— Você tem toda a minha admiração. E minha palavra — ele murmurou.

Ela engoliu em seco. Para um homem, Edward era muito agradável algumas vezes.

— Eu lhe agradeço.

James surgiu à porta para anunciar mais um convidado.

— Vossa Graça...

Edward segurou o braço de Isabella, parecendo menos con fiante.

— Não se precipite em suas conclusões.

— Damas e cavalheiros, anuncio o sr. Demetri Mayburne.

Demetri entrou na sala. Isabella virou-se para Edward, ten tando conter a raiva.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Precisávamos de mais homens — ele respondeu, dan do de ombros. — Achei que ele poderia...

— Não vou permitir que ele corteje Jane aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar! — Isabella exclamou, indignada. — Não somos um estabelecimento que arranja casamentos. Temos uma reputação a manter. Ninguém nos mandaria suas filhas se soubessem que permitimos que os rapazes as cerquem antes que debutem. — Ela caminhou na direção de Demetri.

— Srta. Isabella, boa noite. — Ele disse, recuando confor me ela avançava.

— Fora daqui! — ela exigiu.

— Fui convidado.

— Ele não vai dançar com Jane — o duque disse atrás dela.

— Nem vai falar com ela. Muito menos entregar cartas para que alguém as dê a Jane.

— Não vou.

Isabella voltou-se para o duque.

— Tenho a sua palavra?

— Sim.

— Muito bem, então.

Ela preferia que Demetri fosse expulso de lá, mas com um último olhar na direção dele voltou para junto de suas alunas. Apesar de estar aborrecida, entendia a razão por trás da presença do jovem. Edward mencionara as ameaças que as garotas teriam de enfrentar no futuro, para as quais deveriam estar preparadas. Demetri era uma ameaça, mas tendo-o ali, sob os olhos atentos dela, do duque e de Anabelle, aquilo poderia ser útil para as meninas.

A orquestra começou a tocar uma quadrilha.

— Srta... Stanley, posso ter a honra desta dança? — Demetri perguntou.

Após um aceno de Isabella, Jessica curvou-se e aceitou a mão do rapaz.

— Estou honrada, sr. Mayburne.

— Viu? — O duque tocou o ombro de Isabella. — Não foi tão difícil, foi?

— Devia me ter alertado de que ele viria.

— Eu não tinha idéia de que até libertinos tinham medo de você. Pensei por um momento que teria de emprestar calças secas a Demetri.

— Muito divertido. Por favor, diga-me que pelo menos compreende por que eu protestei.

— Entendo perfeitamente. E espero que entenda tam bém por que eu o queria aqui esta noite.

— Sim.

O baile prosseguiu com Ang tendo a chance de dançar com o duque e Isabella com Demetri. Quando soou meia-noite no grande relógio, Isabella decidiu que estava na hora de se retiraram. As meninas se despediram dos anfitriões e dos convidados.

— Vou acompanhá-la até a saída. — Edward ofereceu o braço a Isabella e puseram-se a caminhar atrás das meninas e de Anabelle. — Como avalia o comportamento de Demetri? — per guntou em voz baixa.

— Ele pisou no meu pé, mas suponho que eu o tenha deixado nervoso.

— Você me deixa nervoso.

— Como se eu pudesse... — Como se qualquer um pudes se deixar nervoso o duque de Wycliffe.

— Você ficaria surpresa, Isabella. — Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela.

Na semiescuridão, o gesto pareceu tão íntimo quanto um beijo.

— Edward.

Com um suspiro, ele endireitou o corpo.

James abriu a porta, e todas elas seguiram até a _barouche. _Edward ajudou-as a subir no veículo, cumprimentando-as pelas danças, pelo comportamento e por terem bravamente dançado com lorde Mike.

Isabella esperou até que todas estivessem acomodados antes de aceitar a mão do duque.

— Dará aula amanhã, Vossa Graça?

Os dedos dele apertaram de leve os seus.

— Verei você em breve — ele disse, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Boa noite.

A carruagem se afastou, com as meninas acenando para Edward. Isabella apenas olhou para trás uma vez, um pouco an tes de o veículo fazer uma curva e a mansão Haverly sumir de vista.

Edward estava sorrindo.

Edward observou a _barouche _até não mais escutá-la. Havia alertado Isabella de seus planos e ela não dissera uma pala vra; portanto, tinha concordado.

— Vossa Graça? — James chamou da porta.

— Sim?

— Há uma friagem esta noite. Pensei que desejasse entrar...

— Friagem? Não havia notado.

Do modo como Isabella deixava seu sangue quente, ele poderia estar no meio do inverno na Rússia que não sentiria frio. Porém, uma friagem de outro tipo o esperava no salão, e ele a sentiu de imediato.

Rosalie o aguardava.

— Você e aquelas meninas. Não entendo como pode per der tempo com elas.

— Estou fazendo isso para ganhar uma aposta. E já que parte da minha tarefa é alertá-las sobre os perigos e pro blemas que as esperam em Londres, devo-lhe agradecer por seu comportamento esta noite.

— Sou um perigo ou um problema?

— Ambas as coisas. -— Ele passou por ela e seguiu para as escadas.

— Quando estive na escola em Wessex, jamais um duque dançou conosco — ela disse, seguindo-o. _— _Nossa diretora teria desmaiado se um homem estivesse perto de nós. Eu também teria desmaiado.

— Felizmente parece que superou essa aversão.

— Oh, sim. Descobri que é melhor manter a mente aberta.

Ela provavelmente mantinha a porta do quarto aberta, também. Semanas antes ele poderia ter tido algum interes se, mas no momento mal aguentava olhar para ela.

Deu boa noite a todos. Emmett, Mike e Carlisle esta vam tomando conhaque e fumando. Ele, porém, tinha ou tras coisas em mente. Uma coisa, na verdade.

Trocou-se, vestindo roupas mais simples. Quando esta va pronto, foi até a porta do quarto, mas se deteve. Apesar de a maioria dos criados se ter retirado, os três homens continuavam na saleta. E mesmo que pudesse sair sem ser notado, Rosalie devia suspeitar de alguma coisa, e estaria à espreita.

Mesmo não se preocupando com o que pudessem pensar dele, um escândalo devastaria Isabella. Conformado, foi até a janela, que estava aberta. Por que não sair por ali? Desistiu da idéia quando bateram à porta.

— O que é? — perguntou abrindo a porta.

Demetri Mayburne o olhou assustado.

— Apenas queria agradecer por me ter convidado a vir aqui esta noite.

Ele se havia esquecido que Demetri existia.

— Você é bem-vindo. Boa noite. — Fechou a porta e vol tou à janela.

A batida na porta soou outra vez.

— Sim?

— Pela sua conversa na semana passada — Demetri disse —, pensei que poderia ser mais útil em minha conquista.

— Eu o convidei para vir aqui.

— E não consegui nem falar com Jane.

Edward o olhou por um momento. Conhecia o tipo de Demetri, mesmo não tendo tido muito contato com o rapaz. Afinal o moço estava atrás da fortuna de Jane.

— O que Jane sente por você?

— Ela é louca por mim, claro.

— Claro. Então esta noite você começou a mostrar-se como alguém que merece a confiança dela, um homem de pa lavra. Daqui alguns dias, mande-lhe um bilhete, endereçado à srta. Isabella Swan, perguntando se as jovens que esti veram no baile querem almoçar com você em Basingstoke, devidamente acompanhadas, naturalmente.

O rapaz riu.

— Começo a entender como ganhou sua reputação, Vossa Graça.

Edward não estava certo de merecer o elogio. Sabia como seduzir uma mulher, tinha feito isso mais vezes do que po deria contar. Mas o problema agora é que ele conhecia Jane. E tendo estado na posição de seu orientador, sentia-se na obrigação de protegê-la. O segundo problema era Isabella. Ela não era uma mulher com quem ele desejasse apenas desfrutar de alguns prazeres, apesar de querer ardente mente tê-la outra vez em seus braços. Ela se tornara mais do que isso. Queria conhecê-la melhor, estar com ela, enten dê-la, descobrir aquilo que a motivava. Se não pudesse fazer isso, não poderia esperar que ela retribuísse seu interesse e afeição.

— Boa noite, Vossa Graça?

Edward afastou os pensamentos. Se ele passasse a noite inteira pensando nela, não teria tempo de vê-la.

— Boa noite. — Fechou a porta e escutou os passos de Demetri descendo as escadas. Ele pensaria em Jane e Drmetri mais tarde.

Trancou a porta e pegou o casaco. Voltou então à janela. Felizmente a descida não era complicada. O problema é que a conversa com Demetri o atrasara e agora todos os cavalariços haviam se retirado.

Voltar para a cama estava fora de questão. A noite toda ele sentira o perfume dos cabelos de Isabella, tocara sua mão, ouvira o som de sua voz, e tudo isso quase o levara à loucura. Só se controlara para não levá-la a um dos quar tos e possuí-la, pois sabia que estaria com ela antes do nascer do sol.

Diabos, ele era um duque! Não devia estar saindo como um ladrão, escapando dos criados, selando seu próprio cava lo ou indo a pé pelos bosques para ter um encontro amoroso. Ela deveria vir até ele. Suspirou, irritado. Isabella não faria uma coisa dessas, e ele certamente não ficaria esperando.

Decidindo que perder alguns minutos seria melhor do que andar tantos quilômetros, esperou que as luzes do estábulo se apagassem. Então, levou seu cavalo para o lado de fora e selou-o. Manteve um passo mais lento e silencioso até estar longe da casa.

Em determinado trecho da estrada, percebeu que Demetri estava à sua frente e retardou o passo de Cornwall. Quando, por fim, avistou a escola, não se surpreendeu por todas as luzes estarem apagadas, uma vez que já passara da hora de as garotas irem dormir.

Pondo-se em pé na sela, ele pulou o muro. A porta da frente estava trancada, mas a terceira janela que ele forçou abriu facilmente. Entrou em uma das salas de aula e fechou a janela. Silenciosamente, passou pelo hall e subiu as esca das. A porta do escritório não estava trancada. Ele entrou, sentindo o excitante aroma de limão no ar. O lugar parecia diferente sem a escrivaninha.

— Isabella? — murmurou, aproximando-se da porta do quarto, que logo se abriu.

— Pensei em dormir em algum outro lugar esta noite — ela disse em voz bem baixa.

Os longos cabelos estavam soltos e cobriam seus ombros. Ela usava apenas a camisola e tinha os pés descalços.

— O que a convenceu a ficar? — ele perguntou, usando de todo o seu autocontrole para não puxá-la imediatamente para seus braços.

Ela levantou a cabeça, observando-o, e ele prendeu a respiração. Nenhuma mulher o afetara tanto antes. Bem devagar, Isabella deu um passo à frente, pousando a mão em seu peito.

— Decidi ficar — murmurou, levantando a mão e acari ciando os cabelos dele — por causa disto. — Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

Edward a segurou pelos quadris, encostando-a em seu cor po. Com um gemido, intensificou o beijo, enquanto desfruta va do calor que vinha de Isabella.

— Não tenho escrivaninha no momento — ela disse, in clinando a cabeça e expondo a deliciosa curva do pescoço aos beijos dele.

— A cama vai servir.

Agora Isabella sabia o que fazer. Edward começou a tirar o casaco enquanto ela desabotoava o colete e lhe afrouxava a gravata.

— Você nem mesmo me sufocou desta vez — ele brincou.

— Sou uma boa aluna. — Ela acariciou o peito de Edward por baixo da camisa.

— Estou vendo. — As mãos dela deslizaram, abrindo-lhe as calças. — Pronta para a próxima lição? - Isabella riu, as mãos buscando mais embaixo.

— Você está pronto. - Edward sorriu.

— Ainda há algumas poucas coisas que você não sabe — ele murmurou contra seus cabelos, baixando-lhe a camisola.

— Ensine-me — ela disse, ofegante, apoiando-se a ele enquanto ele terminava de despi-la e levava a mão aos seus seios.

Edward fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pela sensação de ter o corpo dela contra o seu, os mamilos tocando seus dedos. Queria satisfazer Isabella, ensiná-la e fazê-la desejar apenas a ele. Queria ser o único homem a tocá-la daquela forma, o único a escutar os gemidos de prazer.

Ergueu-a nos braços e a carregou para a pequena cama. Após deitá-la, acariciou e beijou apele macia de seu corpo. Ela o fez deitar-se de costas, tirou-lhe a camisa e começou a deslizar a língua pelos mamilos dele.

— Isto também é bom para você? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, gosto que me toque, gosto de sua boca em mim. — Ele moveu a mão entre eles, buscando o lugar mais ínti mo do corpo de Isabella, sentindo-a quente, úmida e pronta para ele.

Arqueando o corpo, Isabella pressionou-se contra os dedos dele.

— Espere. Quero fazê-lo se sentir deste modo, também.

Ele riu.

— Já estou sentindo.

Após afastar-se um pouco para terminar de despi-lo, Isabella reassumiu a exploração. Quando suas mãos come çaram a acariciar-lhe o membro, ele rangeu os dentes, ten tando manter o controle. Quando ela tocou-o com a língua, Edward gemeu algo.

— Gosto de vê-lo deste jeito, não tão arrogante.

— Venha aqui — ele exigiu, puxando-a para cima de seu corpo —, antes que me mate.

Isabella se posicionou de modo que ele a penetrasse bem devagar.

O calor da intimidade dela quase o levou ao descontrole. Isabella se inclinou sobre seu peito.

— Ensine-me como fazer — ela pediu.

Apoiando as mãos nos quadris arredondados, ele lhe mostrou como se mover.

— Assim.

Ela gemeu quando, juntos, encontraram o ritmo.

— Você tinha razão quanto aos meus livros, eles nunca descreveriam isto.

Com uma risada suave, ele deslizou as mãos pelo cor po sensual. Nem livros nem sua vasta experiência po deriam descrever Isabella, também. Ela era única e lhe roubava o fôlego.

— Isabella — ele sussurrou.

— Oh,Edward...

Ela começou a se mover mais depressa, envolvida por um prazer cada vez maior, até chegar ao clímax. Com um gemi do rouco, Edward uniu-se a ela no êxtase, antes que Isabella desabasse sobre seu peito.

Espreguiçando-se, Isabella abriu um olho e encontrou um par de olhos verdes observando-a. Não se sentiu nem aca nhada nem surpresa. Em vez disso, sentiu como se, pela primeira vez na vida, tudo no mundo estivesse exatamente do jeito que deveria estar.

— Bom dia.

A perfeição desabou à sua volta.

— _Bom dia? _— Ela ofegou, empurrando as cobertas e se sentando na cama. — O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Oh, não!

Parecendo tranqüilo demais, Edward se sentou, passando a mão pela cintura dela.

— Ainda é de madrugada. Nosso segredo está em segu rança, Isabella.

Ela respirou aliviada. Tentou ver as horas no relógio de cabeceira, o que era difícil devido à pouca claridade no quarto.

— Quatro e meia — ela finalmente conseguiu ver. — Eu adormeci?

— Oh, sim.

— E você?

— Não. — Ele deslizou a mão pelos ombros dela, descen do pelas costas, de forma familiar e possessiva.

Isabella voltou a se acomodar na cama.

— Está cansado?

— Estou. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a no ombro. Encontrando o olhar de Isabella, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Está tentando dizer-me que devo ir embora?

— Os empregados acordam antes das seis.

Isabella desejou não ter adormecido. Assim, poderia tê-lo observado, sem aquele olhar curioso e perspicaz sobre ela, sempre adivinhando o que ela pensava ou sentia.

Ele ajeitou o travesseiro na cabeceira da cama e recostou-se, o fino cobertor cobrindo seus quadris.

— Você precisa de uma cama maior.

— Gosto da minha. — Ela queria empurrar aquele co bertor e recomeçar sua investigação das partes masculinas, mas então ele certamente não iria embora antes de alguém descobri-lo ali.

— Meu corpo não cabe nela. — Para ilustrar, Edward agitou os dedos dos pés que estavam fora da cama.

— Você é um gigante.

— Obrigado. — A risada suave e maliciosa fez o sangue de Isabella correr mais depressa nas veias. — Venha aqui — ele pediu.

— Edward, eu preciso dormir. Tenho uma aula logo cedo.

Ele se sentou novamente, puxando-a para os seus braços.

— Tenho uma aula bem cedo, também — murmurou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Pode dormir. Eu partirei a tempo.

Oh, isso era tão bom! Devia ser assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando casadas. Franziu a testa. Ninguém estava mais distante de um casamento do que ela.

— Isabella? Estive pensando.

O coração dela disparou. Porém, por melhor que ele adi vinhasse seus pensamentos, não podia ler mentes.

— No que esteve pensando?

— Vou desistir da aposta.

Ela observou a expressão de seriedade no rosto dele.

— Porquê?

— Porque não quero forçar a Academia a fechar as portas.

Em parte a declaração dele a deixava feliz, mas por ou tro lado, a aborrecia.

— Isso é bom. Pelo menos, você aprendeu algumas coisas. - Ele franziu o cenho.

— Achei que fosse ficar feliz.

— E estou. — Ela sentou-se na cama. Ele sentou-se também.

— Não, não está.

— Estou sim. É que... — _Fique quieta, Emma. Não abuse da sorte. _— É muito gentil de sua parte. Obrigada.

— Diga logo o que está pensando.

— Suas aulas até agora têm sido inocentes e úteis, dada a sua posição na sociedade. Admito que você tem uma pers pectiva única. Mas acredita realmente que pelo fato de ser homem está mais preparado do que eu para ensinar aque las meninas a lidar com a sociedade?

Ele a olhou por um longo e silencioso momento.

— Acha que vou perder a aposta?

— Já perdeu. Acaba de desistir.

— Mudei de idéia.

— Você não pode!

Ele deu um sorriso sensual.

— Para quem você vai dizer que eu desisti? — Edward se inclinou e beijou-a no pescoço. — E quando você diria que isso aconteceu? Podia, pelo menos às vezes, tentar ser grata.

— Acho que deve ir — ela disse, desejando que damas de verdade, pelos menos às vezes, pudessem socar as pessoas.

— Agora. No que me diz respeito, se você nunca desistiu da aposta, o resto da noite tampouco aconteceu.

Sem parecer perturbado, ele se levantou, alto e lindo sob a fraca claridade da madrugada.

— Você diz isso agora, mas pode ter mais dificuldade em convencer a si mesma mais tarde. — Ele pegou as roupas e começou a se vestir. — Conheço você, Isabella. Você me dese java e ainda me deseja.

Ele podia estar certo, mas ela definitivamente não ia concordar com ele.

— Já lhe disse, Edward. Eu estava curiosa. E graças a você, não há nada que eu não saiba agora. — Ela agarrou a camisola e a enfiou pela cabeça. A perda de sua virgindade tinha sido idéia dela também, portanto, ele não precisava se vangloriar disso. — Você com certeza não é o único homem em Hampshire — ela continuou, implacável. — Não é nem mesmo o único homem em Haverly.

Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros tão depressa que ela nem teve tempo de reagir.

— Esse é um tipo inteiramente diferente de jogo, Isabella — ele grunhiu —, e um que não vai gostar de jogar comigo.

Ela levantou o queixo em desafio, apesar de seu frágil autocontrole.

— É um jogo que apenas você pode jogar, Edward?

Ele a fitou por um longo momento.

— Não joguei com mais ninguém desde que conheci você. — Ele a libertou, pegou o casaco e as botas e seguiu para a por ta. — A propósito, Mayburne vai convidar você e as meninas para almoçarem com ele amanhã ou depois. Recuse o convite.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele deixou o quarto. Alguns instantes depois, a porta do escritório se abriu e fechou. Isabella escutou por outro minuto, depois se jogou na cama. Os comentários que Edward fizera significavam que ele estava com ciúmes, ou que estava terminando o que quer que hou vesse entre eles? Edward fizera algum tipo de promessa? Mas que tipo de promessa ele poderia fazer para ela?

— Maldição — resmungou.

Uma vez que não conseguiria dormir, vestiu-se e acen deu o lampião no escritório. Começou a ler o que escrevera. Seu plano estava pronto, e era um bom plano.

Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Devia ter permiti do que ele desistisse, pelo bem da escola. Não importava que estivesse gostando da disputa nem que não desejava que ele partisse de Hampshire, nem mesmo que ele fosse arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que sozinho poderia determinar o rumo da aposta. Outra lágrima rolou em seu rosto e molhou o relatório. Com um suspiro de impaciên cia, ela a secou.

Continuou abatida e silenciosa durante o café da ma nhã e na distribuição da correspondência às alunas, ape sar dos esforços para se esquecer de que aquele homem estúpido e tolo existia. Porém, o duque de Wycliffe não era uma coisa nem outra e, por isso, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

— Isabella?

Anabelle sentou-se à sua frente, com uma carta aberta na mão. Kate estava ao seu lado, bastante pálida.

— O que foi?— ela perguntou, endireitando o corpo e agradecendo qualquer problema que pudesse afastar Edward Cullen de seu pensamento. A professora de francês lhe estendeu a carta. —Aconteceu uma tragédia.

Joseph abriu o portão quando a _barouche _se aproximou. Emmett sentava-se diante de Edward, mas sabiamente tinha evitado qualquer tentativa de conversa naquela manhã.

— Vossa Graça — o porteiro cumprimentou —, o senhor é esperado.

— Espero que sim — Emmett resmungou.

Esperado ou não, somente Ang se encontrava na esca daria quando Simmons parou a _barouche. _A garota veio cor rendo ao encontro de Edward e lhe segurou a mão.

— Temos problemas — ela disse, arrastando-o para den tro da escola.

Edward sentiu uma pressão no peito enquanto acompanha va a menina, seguido por Emmett.

— Isabella está bem? — Droga, ele não deveria se ter oferecido para desistir da aposta e então mudado de idéia, especialmente porque sabia que nunca tomaria a Academia dela.

— Não posso falar nada aqui. Mas a coisa é feia.

_Isabella estaria grávida? _Ele tinha sido um tolo ao não to mar cuidados. Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pen samentos. Mesmo que ela estivesse esperando um filho dele, não poderia saber em tão pouco tempo. E isso não seria uma catástrofe, afinal, já que se casaria com ela.

Tropeçou no degrau e agarrou-se _ao _corrimão da escada para não cair. _Casamento? _De onde a idéia surgira? Sim, ele gostava da companhia de Isabella, e sim, ele não suportava nem pensar em qualquer homem tocando-a. Quando e como isso se traduzira na idéia de se casar com ela, não sabia. Duques não se casavam com diretoras de escola. Além do mais, ele não ia cair em uma armadilha e...

— Vamos logo. — Ang o apressou, empurrando-o para dentro do escritório de Isabella.

Quando ele entrou, logo a viu. Isabella andava de um lado para o outro, com a expressão cansada e sombria. Ele era o culpado. Decidiu que a maldita aposta tinha acabado. Teria feito isso na noite anterior, se a independência arro gante e a falta de gratidão de Isabella não o tivessem pro vocado tanto.

— O que aconteceu?

Isabella estremeceu, surpresa com a entrada dele.

— Ang, obrigada. Você poderia, por favor, nos dar um momento de privacidade?

— Devo sumir, também? — Emmett perguntou, depois de Ang fazer uma pequena reverência e se retirar.

— Eu... na verdade, preciso dar uma palavrinha a sós com Sua Graça.

O visconde concordou e abriu a porta.

— Estarei no corredor.

Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos, Edward atravessou a sala e foi ao encontro de Isabella.

— Conte-me.

— Kate recebeu uma carta de seu pai. — Ela tirou a carta do bolso. — Ele a informa que...ouviu rumores desa gradáveis de que... a diretora da escola está se comportando de maneira muito imprópria.

Edward queria blasfemar e socar alguma coisa, mas se con trolou. Isabella já estava abalada demais.

— Por que Kate diria uma coisa assim para a família? E por que ela diria que você se comportou de maneira...

— Ela disse que nunca mencionou nada sobre você ou a aposta.

— Bem, mas deve ter mencionado! Como Brendale fica ria sabendo que...

— Não me importo _como _ele soube! Não entende? A es cola está acabada! Ang e as outras meninas que estudam aqui de graça, meu Deus, o que vai acontecer com elas?

Um soluço saiu de sua garganta e, sem pensar, Edward a tomou nos braços. Pela primeira vez, ele não sabia o que dizer.

— Ele é apenas um homem estúpido, Isabella. Mesmo que pense saber de algo, não pode ter certeza, ou teria vindo até aqui em vez de mandar a maldita carta. — O choro e os tremores dela o apavoraram, e ele percebeu que estava dis posto a fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com o problema. — Podemos resolver isso. Não se preocupe.

— A mãe de Kate é a maior mexeriqueira em Londres. Metade da sociedade provavelmente está falando que a diretora de Hampshire está...está envolvida em uma conduta indecente. E eu estou! Não posso continuar dirigin do esta escola!

— Você não fez nada de errado no que se refere às alu nas. Nada.

Ela ergueu o rosto, encarando-o.

— Acho que o sr. Brendale já tomou sua decisão.

— Nada aconteceu a não ser uma troca de cartas — ele murmurou, secando as lágrimas dela cornos dedos. — Tudo o que precisamos fazer é pedir que kate escreva para seu pai e lhe diga que ele está errado.

— Não. Não vou pedir para nenhuma das meninas mentir.

— Claro que não faria isso. — Aquela seria a atitu de mais fácil, mas obviamente não poderia esperar que Isabella agisse contra os princípios que ensinava às alunas. Ela realmente acreditava neles. — Mas não pode desistir sem lutar.

— Não vejo como lutar sem...prejudicar ainda mais mi nhas alunas.

Uma idéia começou a se formar na cabeça de Edward.

— Somente Brendale escreveu, não foi?

— Por ora, sim. Tenho certeza de que vão chegar mais...

— Ele apenas disse que ouviu rumores de que você não estava se portando corretamente.

— Sim.

— Então é isso.

— Do que está falando?

— Ele não sabe da aposta.

— E você acha que se ele soubesse que estou apostando com o duque de Wycliffe as coisas ficariam _melhores?_

— Pelo que as alunas sabem, a aposta é a única razão de eu estar aparecendo aqui na Academia. Nós pediremos a Kate que explique isso ao pai e o convide a vir partici par do julgamento.

Isabella não parecia convencida.

— Como isso resolveria o problema?

— Eu fiz uma aposta com você. E eu nunca perco. Nunca. Eu obviamente a forcei a fazer a aposta. Afinal, que mulher me enfrentaria?

— Edward...

— Espere. — Ele caminhou até a janela e voltou. Era bri lhante. Bem, talvez não brilhante, mas melhor do que ver Isabella soluçando. — Que tipo de cavalheiro iria querer pro vocar a derrota do duque de Wycliffe? E para uma mulher, ainda por cima. Além de praticamente ser um crime seria...insalubre para qualquer um interferir.

A porta se abriu.

— Está tudo muito quieto aqui. Vocês não mataram um ao outro, não é? — Emmett perguntou, entrando no escritório.

O tom suave do visconde não enganou Edward nem por um minuto. Ele estava genuinamente preocupado com Isabella. Enciumado, colocou-se entre os dois.

— Os pais de Kate pensam que Isabella transformou a Academia em alguma espécie de bordel.

Pálida, Isabella sentou-se.

— Tudo está perdido — ela murmurou.

— Não, não está, porque temos um plano.

— Não, não temos. O que você planeja não vai funcionar. - Ele cruzou os braços.

— E por que não?

— Você pretende ganhar ou perder esta aposta?

— Eu...

— Porque uma vez que todos saibam disso, acabar com a aposta vai provar que os rumores eram verdadeiros e arruinar a escola. Sua vitória vai custar...

— Vou perder — ele disse.

— Vai perder — ela repetiu, cética.

— Vou.

— Muito bem. Mesmo que eu engolisse o meu orgu lho e a noção de que você eventualmente poderia mesmo perder, não entendo como a minha vitória vai servir para alguma coisa.

— Eu farei com que sirva.

— Oh, você é arrogante demais.

— Nunca erro.

— Vai precisar mudar essa declaração para "quase nunca erro" depois de sua intencional derrota. Todos em Londres vão saber que você perdeu, mas não que o fez de propósito.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Como sugeri antes, você poderia apenas dizer que está agradecida e ficar quieta.

Isabella levantou-se e deu um passo em direção a ele.

— Apenas quero ter certeza de que entende que as pes soas...os outros homens, especialmente, podem rir de você.

— Sob o risco de ter o meu queixo quebrado, ela está certa — Emmett disse. — Sabe disso, não?

— Sei. — Para sua surpresa, isso não o aborrecia. — O mais importante é que Isabella não poderia estar fazendo nada de errado se ela passa o tempo todo acompanhando a classe e preparando um brilhante plano para administrar a propriedade.

— Este é um argumento inconsistente — Isabella opinou.

— Vamos por partes. Primeiro Kate escreve a carta. Peça a todas as minhas alunas que convidem seus pais. Não temos nada a esconder aqui. E contaremos com dez dias para pensar em um plano melhor, de qualquer forma.

Estranhamente, isabella sentiu-se melhor quando Edward e Emmett deixaram a escola. Alguma coisa no olhar de Edward a acalmara.

— Isabella, você está bem? — Anabelle entrou no escritório.

— Ainda não. Oh, Anabelle, como pude ser tão estúpida?

— Quem é estúpido é o pai de kate por pensar em acusá-la de tais coisas.

Lágrimas queimaram os olhos de Isabella.

— Não posso acusar ninguém a não ser eu mesma. Sou a diretora da escola e sou a responsável por qualquer desgra ça que aconteça aqui.

— Tem algum plano em mente?

Isabella sentou-se na cadeira, desanimada.

— Ainda não. Mas terei.

Como Edward dissera, anunciar a aposta aos pais lhes da ria pelo menos uns dez dias para esboçarem um plano. Por ora, tudo o que ela queria era que o correio de Londres não fosse tão confiável. Poderia afirmar não ter nunca recebido a carta do sr. Brendale, mas ele não acreditaria nisso. E se eles não acreditassem que tinha sido a aposta que aproxi mara Wycliffe da escola, os pais levariam as cinco meninas com eles. E depois, um a um, cada pai faria o mesmo.

Quanto a Edward, não depositaria todas as esperanças nas promessas dele, por mais nobres e generosas que pudessem ser. Conhecia os homens o suficiente para saber que a pre ocupação com sua posição e seu orgulho teriam prioridade sobre qualquer sentimento temporário que ele pudesse ter em relação a Ang, ou a ela. Eram amantes, mas ele tivera amantes antes e nunca as mantivera por muito tempo.

— Vou dar uma volta — disse, querendo afastar os pen samentos de Edward de sua mente. Tinha coisas demais com que se preocupar.

De repente, teve uma idéia. Duas de suas mais queridas amigas haviam sido alunas naquela escola, e recentemente tinham-se casado muito bem. A condessa de Kilcairn Abbey e a marquesa de Althorpe.

Sorriu levemente. Que as alunas escrevessem suas car tas, e Wycliffe fizesse seus planos. Ela ia chamar os seus próprios reforços.

**Notas Finais:**

**Dayanne Masen**: Eu também adoro esste tipo de fanfics. Adoro esta Isabella, consegue sempre surpreender Edward com as sua respostas. Vou tentar postar no máximo de dois em dois dias. O nome do livro é o mesmo da fanfic "Aposta Escandalosa". Beijos.

**Nila Cullen**: Obrigado. Será? Eu também acho. Beijos.

Edward indo visitar Isabella durante a noite. xD Isabella começa a ceder aos encantos do duque. Lições destas também eu queria…uiui

Tenho pena da pobre Angela.

E a história de Isabella? O que será que motiva Isabella a pensar assim sobre os homens.

Casamento? Até a sua própria mente o trapaceia…

O que será que vai acontecer no próximo episódio?

O próximo capítulo será o último, mas muita coisa irá acontecer. Esta fic é pequenina, mas ainda haverão muitas histórias paras as leitoras apreciarem.

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV**

— As meninas enviaram as cartas? — Emmett perguntou, entrando na sala sem bater à porta.

Edward estava entretido em mudar as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Sim. Mandaram por um mensageiro hoje de manhã.

— Então você realmente vai continuar com a aposta.

— Parece ser o único modo de salvar a Academia. Se ti ver uma idéia melhor, por favor, me diga.

Emmett sentou-se junto à escrivaninha.

— Você me surpreendeu bastante nestas últimas sema nas. Quando chegamos aqui, você ficaria feliz em pôr fogo na Academia com a srta. Isabella Swan dentro.

Ele se encantara não só com Isabella, mas com a maldita escola.

— Posso ter me apressado a tirar conclusões sem conhe cer os fatos — ele admitiu, dando uma olhada pela janela e vendo Alice e Rosalie, acompanhadas de Mike, subirem na carruagem para um passeio.

— Apenas por curiosidade, o que vai fazer se não conse guir evitar o desgaste na reputação de Isabella?

Edward encarou o amigo.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Apenas porque você decidiu que não vai? Mesmo se Brendale e os outros pais esperarem pelo fim da aposta antes de invadirem a escola, é de se esperar que Isabella caia em desgraça. Os rumores escandalosos são melhores que os fatos, e eles podem muito bem ter os dois.

— Não sou um idiota, Em. Pelo menos teremos alguns dias para chegar a um plano melhor.

— E quanto a Isabella?

— O que quer saber?

— Não pude deixar de notar ontem que um item de seu vestuário estava junto à porta do quarto dela. A não ser que Isabella esteja sendo visitada por alguém que também usa gravatas de seda presas com alfinetes de safira.

Edward cerrou os punhos, controlando-se para não socar Emmett enquanto lhe dizia que, a não ser ele, homem algum tocara Isabella.

— Sugiro que não repita essa observação a mais nin guém — ele grunhiu.

Emmett pareceu ofendido.

— É claro que não. Mas o fato é que os rumores são ver dadeiros, não são?

— Cuide de sua própria vida e deixe que eu me preocupe com a minha.

—Tudo bem, mas quem contou a Brendale? Isabella jura que não foi Kate.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isabella recebeu uma carta esta manhã, vinda do pai de Jane. Ele também ouviu os rumores e não foi tão delicado em seu linguajar quanto Brendale. — Isabella não tinha cho rado desta vez, mas sua aceitação silenciosa de toda a culpa o aborrecera mais do que as lágrimas.

O visconde pigarreou.

— Quero que saiba que estou disponível para ajudá-lo a salvar a escola se precisar de mim.

— Obrigado, Em. Posso vir a precisar...

Uma carruagem entrou na alameda e parou diante da porta da mansão. Edward observou os amigos voltando daquele que parecia ter sido um passeio curto demais. Mas logo outra carruagem surgiu à vista...

Ele se dirigiu imediatamente para lá, seguido de Edward.

— Quem será? — resmungou, apreensivo.

Um criado abriu a porta da carruagem. Uma mulher es tendeu a mão enluvada para que ele a ajudasse a descer. O chapéu conservador estava ajeitado de lado, expondo o rosto da dama.

— Bom Deus — Emmett murmurou.

Edward praguejou, cerrou os dentes e foi ao encontro da visitante.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

— Também estou feliz em vê-lo, filho.

Por um momento, Edward se sentiu como se tivesse cin co anos de idade e tivesse acabado de empurrar sua prima Georgiana para dentro do lago. Franzindo a testa, ele pegou a mão dela.

— Mamãe — ele disse, beijando-a no rosto.

— Muito melhor, Edward.

— Pensei que ainda estivesse em Londres.

— Obviamente. Você se tornou sorrateiro. Nunca espera ria encontrá-lo em Hampshire.

Ele ofereceu o braço para escoltar a mãe para dentro da casa.

— Por isso escolhi vir para cá.

— Foi o que pensei. — A duquesa notou a presença de Emmett. — Dare, escolte a minha acompanhante.

— Boa tarde, Vossa Graça — ele disse, cumprimentando-a. — E que acompanhante seria?

— O que acha, lorde Dare? — Uma segunda voz femini na soou.

Edward escondeu um sorriso ao perceber que Emmett se en rijecia. A mãe aparentemente pretendia torturar tanto a ele como ao seu principal cúmplice.

— Prima Georgiana — ele disse.

A jovem alta e loira fez uma reverência graciosa.

— Edward. Que maravilha você ter escolhido interromper a temporada.

— Estou surpreso que tenha permitido que minha mãe a arrastasse para cá.

— Não foi por escolha minha. — Georgiana olhou para Emmett.

O visconde pigarreou.

— Bem, se me derem licença, vou até o lago. - Enquanto Emmett escapava, Edward voltou a atenção à mãe.

— O que veio fazer aqui?

— Eu tinha a impressão de que você ia pedir Tanya em casamento. Imagine minha surpresa quando em vez dis so você sumiu sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém e Tanya alegou estar doente e foi para a propriedade do pai em York.

Ela não sabia metade da história, Edward pensou.

— Onde escutou que eu ia pedir Tanya em casamento?

— Tanya me disse. Você nunca me conta nada.

— Especialmente quando não há nada a contar. Nunca tive intenção de me casar com aquela...

— Então é verdade.

— O que é verdade?

— Onde estão Carlisle e Esme? — a duquesa perguntou, permitindo que o filho a ajudasse a subir as escadarias e ignorando a pergunta dele.

Edward balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

— Eles foram almoçar em Basingstoke — ele disse, aju dando-a a entrar. Instruiu James a mandar preparar um quarto com duas camas para as novas hóspedes. Se a mãe não queria responder, ele poderia esperar.

A mãe manteve-se ao lado dele até que o quarto estives se pronto.

— Georgiana — a duquesa disse à sua acompanhante —, veja se alguém aqui em Haverly sabe como preparar um chá de menta.

— Eu o prepararei, tia Elizabeth. — Com uma olhadela em direção a Edward, ela desapareceu no corredor.

A duquesa olhou em volta do aposento que lhe fora des tinado.

— Edward, por favor, abra a janela para mim.

Ele obedeceu, não se surpreendendo quando ela fechou a porta. Os criados haviam amontoado meia dúzia de baús em um dos cantos do quarto. Obviamente Sua Graça pre tendia ficar um bom tempo por ali.

— Está bem, estou escutando — ele disse.

— Georgiana ouviu dizer que você despiu Tanya na chapeleira do Almack e depois a mandou embora.

— Despir-se foi idéia dela, mas no resto a história está bastante fiel.

— E depois você fugiu para Hampshire? Isso não parece coisa sua.

— Deixei Londres porque estava cansado de todas aque las malditas mulheres preparando armadilhas para me le var ao altar. Tinha a intenção de voltar e informar o primo William de que quando eu morresse ele poderia ficar com o título e com toda a dor de cabeça que vem junto porque eu não chegaria nem perto de um altar pelo resto da vida.

— Por que não fez isso?

— Porque fiz uma aposta. Uma que pretendo ganhar.

— Uma aposta... Não foi o que ouvi.

— O que a senhora ouviu?

— Que você se envolveu com a diretora de uma escola de moças. Você e Dare, na verdade. E os dois estão comparti lhando a moça.

— Maldição!

Ele precisava contar isso a Isabella. Os mexericos eram ainda piores que ele imaginava e a situação muito mais sé ria. Não eram apenas uns poucos pais com quem eles de viam se preocupar. Era Londres inteira destruindo a repu tação de uma boa escola e de uma excelente mulher.

— Onde ouviu essa história? — perguntou.

—Todos estão falando disso.

— Mas quem lhe contou?

— Georgiana.

A duquesa parecia surpresa, e ele não podia culpá-la. Estivera metido em aventuras desastrosas antes, mas nun ca ficara aborrecido com os mexericos ou exageros.

— Dê-me licença, mamãe. Preciso falar com Georgiana. - Desceu para o primeiro andar em busca da prima.

Georgiana era uma das poucas mulheres que ele conseguia tolerar, mas no mau humor que estava, era melhor que ela soubesse onde os rumores haviam começado.

— Vossa Graça — James disse, interceptando-o na es cadaria. — Estava justamente indo lhe informar que o se nhor tem visitas.

Edward parou alarmado.

— Visitas?

— Sim. Permiti que entrassem na biblioteca enquanto procurava pelo senhor.

_Maravilha. _Provavelmente Brendale e metade dos pais das mocinhas da Academia haviam chegado.

Edward abriu a porta da biblioteca e parou.

Suas cinco alunas estavam em um semicírculo olhando para a porta e pareciam bastante determinadas.

— Onde está a acompanhante de vocês?

— Nós escapamos. — Ang deu um passo à frente. — Por que todos estão tentando magoar a srta. Isabella?

— Estou com coisas urgentes a fazer agora. Mais tarde explicarei tudo para vocês.

— Não. Queremos saber agora — disse Jane. — Se não nos contar, não vamos ajudá-lo a ganhar a aposta.

Céus, as mocinhas estavam tentando chantageá-lo.

— É complicado.

Ang encarou-o com lágrimas nos olhos,

— Minha mãe me escreveu uma carta e disse que a srta. Isabella era uma mulher que não prestava ou não teria per mitido que um patife como você chegasse perto dela. Você disse que era do tipo bom de libertinos, Edward.

Edward sentiu vontade de confessar tudo, e nem mesmo sabia o que confessaria.

— Ang, não posso dizer nada agora. Gostaria, mas não posso.

— Então não vamos falar nunca mais com você. Não gos tamos mais de você.

— E, por favor, não vá até a escola de novo — Jane acres centou. Com um gesto, ela mandou as meninas a seguirem para fora dali.

— Como quiserem. — Edward abriu a porta para elas. — Vieram andando até aqui?

— Viemos.

— Vou mandar preparar a carruagem.

Desta vez, foi Jessica quem o enfrentou.

— Não, obrigada, Vossa Graça. Preferimos ir a pé.

— Muito bem. Entendo.

Georgiana surgiu à porta e se surpreendeu ao vê-las saindo.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Aquelas eram minhas alunas — ele disse, indo até a janela. Não podia ver a alameda dali e praguejou baixinho. Sentia falta das garotas. E elas iam odiá-lo para sempre.

— Eram?

— Acho que acabaram de me dispensar.

— Ah. Sua mãe disse que estava me procurando.

— Preciso saber onde acha que os rumores sobre mim e Isabella Swan se originaram.

— E Dare. Não se esqueça que ele faz parte desse seu _ménage à trois._

— Georgie, sei que não gosta de Emmett, mas isto não tem nada a ver com ele. Por favor.

Georgiana observou o primo por um momento.

— Ouvi a história de várias pessoas. Já que somos paren tes, todos acharam que eu poderia confirmar o seu envolvi mento. A conversa mais interessante foi a que tive com uma mulher que mal conheço, uma sra. Hugh Brendale, creio eu. Ela disse que tinha recebido uma carta horrível falando da diretora da filha dela. Pedi para ver a carta, e ela a mostrou para mim. Era anônima, claro, mas postada em Hampshire.

Ele estreitou os olhos. De repente, tudo fez sentido.

— A carta saiu daqui. De Haverly.

— Foi o que pensei.

— Obrigado, Georgiana.

Ela se aproximou de Edward e o beijou no rosto.

— Você sempre me diverte, primo.

— Ah, eu ainda nem comecei.

Excluindo a si mesmo, Emmett e os tios, apenas Mike, Alice ou Rosalie poderiam ter postado as cartas. E ele tinha uma forte sensação de que sabia quem fizera isso.

— Não acha que fomos muito ruins com ele? — Julia perguntou às amigas.

Angela sentia a mesma coisa, mas a culpa era dele.

— Concordamos que queríamos que ele soubesse como estamos bravas com ele.

— Mas Edward disse que poderia explicar, e não lhe demos uma chance.

— Está dizendo isso porque está apaixonada por ele. — Ang enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou andando.

— Não estou apaixonada por ele! Retire o que disse, Ang.

— Não.

— Calma. — Jessica colocou o braço nos ombros de Angela. — Estamos todas meio apaixonadas por ele e, mesmo assim, loucas de raiva. Sabem o que todos estão di zendo. E é porque Edward vem à Academia e todos dizem que ele está... fazendo coisas com a srta. Isabella.

— Isso é horrível — Jane disse. — Deve haver algo que possamos fazer pela srta. Isabella.

Após virarem em uma curva, elas se detiveram. Lorde Dare estava deitado no meio da estrada, com os braços atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados.

— Acham que ele está morto? — Julia perguntou. Ang revirou os olhos.

— Por que ele estaria morto? — Para ter certeza, pegou um pedaço de pau e bateu no visconde.

Emmett berrou e levantou-se com uma rapidez surpre endente.

— Bom Deus!

— Achamos que estivesse morto!

— Bem, não estou.

— E o que está fazendo no meio da estrada?

— Se querem saber, estava esperando que uma carrua gem passasse e me levasse a uma taverna onde eu ficaria indecentemente bêbado.

— Nunca passam carruagens por aqui, a não ser que estejam indo para Haverly.

Lorde Dare suspirou.

— E o que estão fazendo aqui? Onde está Isabella?

Lembrando-se de repente de que ele era amigo de Edward, Ang cochichou com as amigas antes de se voltar para ele.

— De que lado está?

— Isso depende. Qual lado vai vencer?

— O nosso lado..

— Então estou do lado de vocês. O que estamos disputando?

— Não estamos disputando nada. Dissemos para Sua Graça que, se ele não nos contasse por que todos estão ten tando magoar a srta. Isabella, não seríamos mais alunas dele.

— E como Sua Graça respondeu a isso?

As meninas não responderam.

— E a srta. Isabella sabe que foram até Wycliffe lhe dar esse ultimato?

— Ela já tem preocupações demais.

— Bem, quero que saibam que continuo firme do lado de vocês, mas acho que não estão a par de todos os aconte cimentos. Sob risco de vida, vou lhes contar a história ver dadeira de um nobre muito cínico, cujos olhos e mente de repente se abriram para o amor, e de mexericos maldosos que agora ameaçam destruir o romance.

Aliviada que alguém finalmente fosse explicar o que acontecia, Ang pegou a mão de Emmett.

— A história vai ter um final feliz? - Ele riu.

— E eu sei? Talvez possamos ajudar.

Isabella odiava ficar esperando. As meninas haviam su mido e ela não tinha a menor ideia de onde tinham ido. De repente, a srta. Clooney correu ao seu encontro.

— Srta. Isabella, elas voltaram.

— Graças a Deus! — Seguindo-a, Isabella encontrou as cinco alunas em um canto do saguão, cercadas por outras estudantes.

— Onde estiveram?

— Fomos a Haverly — Jane disse corajosamente.

— Por quê?

— Preferimos não dizer.

Isabella gesticulou para que a seguissem até uma das salas.

— Sabem quantas regras transgrediram? — ela pergun tou, fechando a porta. — Podiam se perder pelo caminho ou se machucar.

— Lorde Dare nos escoltou de volta à escola — Jessica disse em voz baixa —, mas Joseph não o deixou passar pelo portão.

— Estamos bem — Julia afirmou.

— Não queríamos causar problema — Jane acrescentou. — Precisávamos resolver uma coisa.

— E não vão me dizer o que era?

— Não.

Ela odiava essa parte do trabalho de diretora.

— Muito bem. Acredito que precisam meditar sobre que fizeram, e sobre o que seus pais e esta escola esperam das alunas. Vão para seus quartos. Eu mandarei que lhes sir vam lá o jantar. Não quero ver nenhuma de vocês antes da primeira refeição de amanhã.

— Sim, srta. Isabella. — Com as cabeças baixas, elas subi ram as escadas que davam para os quartos.

Então elas não iam lhe contar o que haviam feito. Não podia condenar ninguém por não confiar nela depois da atrapalhada em que se envolvera. Precisava descobrir o que as meninas estavam planejando. Além do mais, odiava ficar parada esperando. Subiu as escadas, pegou o seu xaile e chapéu e voltou ao saguão.

— Srta. Clooney, volto logo — ela avisou e seguiu apres sada para a saída.

Sua pressa não tinha nada a ver com o fato de não ter vis to Edward naquele dia, claro. Como diretora da escola, precisa va saber de tudo que envolvia suas alunas. Se o seu coração estava batendo descompassado, era apenas porque estava preocupada, não porque esperava ser beijada em breve.

Apressada como estava, não teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver cinco rostos espiando pela janela e rindo.

Quando a casa surgiu à vista, Isabella diminuiu o passo. Duas outras carruagens estavam no estábulo. Tentou evitar um arrepio de nervoso. Sem dúvida os rumores haviam se espalhado. Já imaginara uma discussão com alguns pais ir ritados, mas não um confronto com uma brigada inteira.

James abriu a porta antes que ela batesse, e Isabella con seguiu sorrir para o mordomo.

— Boa tarde. Preciso falar com Sua Graça, se ele estiver livre.

O mordomo a encaminhou ao escritório de lorde Haverly.

Enquanto aguardava, ela ficou observando o tabuleiro de xadrez com o jogo que ela e o conde disputavam havia tem pos. Algumas peças estavam em posição diferente. Disposta a uma vitória, deu um xeque-mate.

— Eu estava mesmo me perguntando onde tio Carlisle tinha aprendido a jogar xadrez assim — comentou Edward.

Entrando, ele fechou a porta e atravessou a sala, vindo na direção dela. Isabella sentiu o pulso acelerar. Bem deva gar, ele levantou-lhe o rosto e afrouxou o laço do chapéu. Isabella suspirou, tremendo diante daquele toque gentil.

Finalmente ele se abaixou e seus lábios tocaram os dela. Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo notou algo peculiar. Dando um passo para trás, ela franziu o nariz.

— Você cheira a conhaque.

— Uísque.

— Está bêbado?

— Ainda não. Você me interrompeu.

Ela não conseguia ler a expressão do rosto do duque.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Não.

Ele a beijou de novo, com suavidade e bem devagar, como se fosse a primeira vez, e ela se sentiu derreter. Havia algo diferente naquele contato, algo profundo e centrado. Quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, imaginou se ele fechara a porta. Afinal, não devia ser pega nos braços dele.

— Você tem visitas — ela disse, afastando-se novamente, Edward a segurou pelo braço, não permitindo que ela se distanciasse.

— Apenas minha mãe e uma prima.

— Pensei que estivesse se escondendo.

— Fui descoberto. — Ele a abraçou de novo. — Por causa desse problema que enfrentamos agora. Prometo que da próxima vez vou manter a boca fechada e os olhos bem abertos, Isabella. Eu lhe prometo isso.

Ela engoliu em seco. Por que ele estava fazendo promes sas? Nunca fizera isso antes.

— Minha parte de culpa é tão grande quanto a sua. Não estou aqui para discutir quem é culpado. Suas alunas me disseram que vieram a Haverly, mas não quiseram me con tar o motivo.

— Oh, sim. Elas me informaram que me consideram cul pado de todo e qualquer rumor, e exigiram que eu lhes ex plicasse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ou não iriam querer mais os meus serviços.

Isabella sorriu levemente. Meu Deus, como ela gostava daquelas meninas!

— O que você disse a elas?

— Nada. Quanto menos souberem, melhor. — Edward sus pirou. — Mas temos de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer a elas, porque não posso perder a aposta sem elas.

— Perdendo ou ganhando, eu ainda não vejo uma saída.

— Eu acho que posso ter a solução. - Isabella o agarrou pela manga.

— Verdade? O que é?

Por um longo momento ele ficou em silêncio.

— Diga-me. Qual é sua solução?

— Casa...

Naquele instante, a porta se abriu e uma senhora de meia-idade entrou na sala. Edward apertou o braço de Isabella antes de largá-lo.

— Mamãe — ele disse.

A duquesa parou no meio da sala, observando Isabella com atenção.

— Então você é a diretora que está entretendo Dare e meu filho durante a temporada.

O duque disse algo baixinho, mas Isabella não o escu tou. Toda Londres, a mãe de Edward, inclusive, achavam que ela era uma meretriz. A escola estava perdida. Pontos brancos subitamente começaram a flutuar diante de seus olhos. Sentiu a pressão nos ouvidos, e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Edward ouviu o gemido de Isabella e conseguiu segurá-la a tempo, evitando que ela caísse. Com o coração disparado, ele a tomou nos braços e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

— James! — gritou, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. — Arranje-me sais de cheiro. E mande cha mar um médico.

Maldição! Ele era o responsável por tudo, por causa de sua estupidez e egoísmo. Devia ter contado a Isabella a res peito dos boatos antes que ela ouvisse de uma estranha. Praguejando, chutou a porta do quarto, entrou e gentilmen te colocou Isabella sobre sua cama.

— Isabella — ele sussurrou aflito. — Isabella?

— Mova-se — a mãe dele disse, segurando o vidro com sais de cheiro que o mordomo lhe entregara.

Edward se afastou um pouco e a duquesa se inclinou sobre Isabella, abrindo-lhe o casaco para deixá-la mais à vontade. Depois do que pareceram horas, mas deviam ter sido ape nas alguns segundos, os olhos de Isabella se abriram. Ela arfou e afastou o recipiente com sais de cheiro do rosto.

— Meu Deus — ela murmurou, sentando-se na cama.

— Deite-se — Edward ordenou, conseguindo respirar no vamente.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Bobagem. Eu apenas fiz uma caminhada longa de mais e fiquei com o corpo muito quente. Estou bem.

Mais passos soaram no corredor e, sem nem mesmo olhar, Edward soube que era Dare quem chegava.

— Isabella? — o visconde chamou, passando pela multi dão crescente de criados e convidados.

-— Lorde Dare — ela disse, empalidecendo outra vez. Lançando um olhar humilhado para a mãe de Edward, ela começou a descer da cama. — Vossa Graça, poderia arranjar alguém para me levar de volta à escola? Parece que exagerei na caminhada. Devia ter vindo com Pimpernel, mas o dia parecia tão agradável e...

— Naturalmente. — Edward segurou-lhe o braço para aju dá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou dele.

— Talvez James possa me ajudar — ela murmurou, a voz trêmula.

— Devia ficar aqui até que se sinta melhor. — Ou pelo menos até que ele tivesse tempo de explicar que encontra ra um modo de consertar as coisas, de forma que ninguém mais pudesse insultá-la impunemente.

— Vou me sentir melhor na Academia — ela retrucou, evitando o olhar dele. — Quero sair agora, por favor.

Com um olhar sisudo para Edward, James ajudou Isabella a ficar de pé. Quando chegaram ao corredor, Edward notou que agora já não havia tantos espectadores. A duquesa devia ter dispersado a multidão. Ele lhe agradeceria mais tarde, de pois de expressar sua raiva por causa da língua solta dela.

Dare tinha corrido à frente, e a carruagem já estava à espera de Isabella quando ela chegou às escadarias. O mor domo a ajudou a subir e se acomodar no veículo.

Incapaz de aguentar aquilo por mais um minuto, Edward forçou a passagem e inclinou-se para dentro da carruagem.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, não vá embora assim.

Ela ainda não conseguia olhá-lo e fingiu estar ocupada em prender os laços do chapéu.

— Por favor. Eu lhe prometo que tudo...

— Não faça promessas que não vai conseguir cumprir — ela murmurou em tom frio. — Nunca esperei muito dos homens, de qualquer maneira. Bom dia.

Não era certamente um bom dia, e estava ficando pior a cada momento.

— Sua Graça quer falar com o senhor — James disse, com o rosto vermelho. — Ela está no escritório do conde.

O mordomo jamais vira um caos como aquele em todo o tempo em que estivera empregado naquela casa.

— Obrigado, James. E sirva-se de um conhaque.

— Obrigado, Vossa Graça.

Sua mãe estava sentada junto à escrivaninha quando ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Aquilo foi indesculpável — ele disse em tom azedo.

— Você poderia ter me contado tudo antes que a pobre moça chegasse a Haverly.

— Não achei que fosse necessário que eu a alertasse para não repetir rumores que magoariam uma pessoa.

Ela encarou o filho.

— Perdoe-me, querido, mas você acaba de afirmar que as mulheres têm sentimentos?

Ele se encostou à porta.

— Essa é uma péssima maneira de provar seu ponto de vista.

A duquesa suspirou.

— Eu sei. Devo desculpas à srta. Isabella. Ela não é como eu imaginava. E eu não sabia que gostava da moça. Você jamais se importou com qualquer de suas amantes antes.

— As coisas se tornaram muito complicadas. Vou lhe pe dir que fique fora dessa história toda.

A duquesa se levantou.

— Apesar de eu estar inclinada a fazer o que me pede, duvido que o resto dos nobres seja muito paciente. A moça vai ter uma multidão atrás dela nos próximos dias. Já os convidou para virem à escola, pelo que ouvi. E lamento di zer que ninguém será mais diplomático do que eu fui.

— Sei disso. — Edward abriu a porta, então hesitou. — Posso precisar de uma mulher para falar a favor de Isabella.

— Não vou prometer nada até conversar com ela.

— É justo.

Agora ele precisava se assegurar de que Isabella falas se com um deles, depois da confusão que ele provocara. Estivera prestes a sugerir que Isabella se casasse com ele para aquietar os mexericos, mas ela provavelmente não acreditaria mais nele.

Pelo menos, estava começando a esboçar um plano. Primeiro precisava separar os aliados dos inimigos. Somente então podia se aproximar de Isabella e ver se ela ainda per mitiria que ele fizesse sua parte.

Com isso em mente, ele foi à busca de Rosalie. Encontrou-a dando uma volta pelo jardim.

— Permita-me acompanhá-la no passeio — ele disse, ofe recendo-lhe o braço.

Com um sorriso, Rosalie concordou.

— Está galante hoje.

— Não apostaria nisso. — Começou a guiá-la em direção ao lago. Jogá-la na água parecia ser a melhor idéia que ele tivera naquele dia, exceto a de se casar com Isabella, naturalmente.

— Talvez pudesse me responder a uma pergunta — ela disse.

— E que seria essa pergunta?

— Por que estamos andando tão rápido?

Eles estavam se aproximando do lago a passos largos. Respirando fundo, Edward diminuiu o ritmo.

— Isso depende de como vai responder a três perguntas minhas.

— Faça suas perguntas, Edward.

— Primeiro, a quem mandou duas cartas na semana pas sada? Aquelas que convenceu meu tio a apostar para você.

— Meu Deus, por que essa pergunta tão pessoal, Edward? Começo a pensar que esteja com ciúmes.

Pela resposta evasiva, Edward teve reforçadas as suas sus peitas.

— Em segundo lugar, por que você enviaria qualquer car ta já que me prometeu não revelar a ninguém em Londres onde eu estava? — Ele mantinha as perguntas voltadas para si próprio, desviando-as de Isabella.

Rosalie empalideceu.

— Oh, Deus, alguém nos denunciou? — Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo inocência. — Espero que não pense que eu tenha escrito para a sua mãe ou para lady Georgiana, porque lhe asseguro que não o fiz.

Edward parou e a encarou. Manteve silêncio, apenas observando-a enquanto ela desviava o olhar dele para o lago, assumindo, por fim, uma expressão horrorizada.

— Edward... No que está pensando?

— Estou decidindo qual será minha terceira pergunta. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Aquela que primeiro me vem à mente é "você sabe nadar"?

Rosalie deu um passo para trás.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— O que a leva a acreditar que eu não esteja?

— Isso é um absurdo. Qualquer um poderia ter feito a mesma coisa. Aconteceu de eu ser a primeira. Não sou como Alice. Uma mulher tem de pensar em seus interesses.

Edward cerrou os dentes. Por mais satisfatório que fosse jogar Rosalie no lago, ele depois teria de se justificar.

— Lady Rosalie, faça suas malas. Uma das carruagens es tará pronta para levá-la a Londres em menos de uma hora. Se eu colocar meus olhos novamente em você, não vou perder tempo perguntando se sabe nadar. Suma da minha frente.

Ela abriu a boca, olhou a água outra vez, e logo voltou-se na direção da casa. Edward a observou entrar e voltou também. Outra convidada em Haverly também precisava retornar a Londres antes que ele tentasse falar com Isabella.

Alice estava tocando piano.

— Alice?

Ela levantou o olhar, parando de tocar.

— Rosalie já falou comigo. Vai me mandar embora tam bém, suponho.

Poucas semanas atrás, ele teria simplesmente dito que sim e lhe mostrado a porta. No momento, hesitou, procuran do um modo mais diplomático de dispensá-la.

— Ambos sabemos que estaria mais feliz em Londres. Não tenho dúvida de que encontrará alguém mais agradá vel com quem se distrair.

— Não seja tão amável agora — ela resmungou, levantando-se. — Eu não ficaria aqui nem que me pedisse.

— Por que veio a Hampshire comigo?

— Gosto do seu dinheiro. E espero um presente bonito quando você voltar a Londres. Algo brilhante.

— Sim, será algo brilhante.

— Certo.

Enquanto Alice subia as escadas para chamar a criada e fazer suas malas, Edward seguiu para o estábulo. Isabella ainda devia estar brava e magoada, mas ele precisava dar algu mas explicações.

Isabella observou a carruagem deixar a escola e Joseph fechar o portão. Quando o veículo sumiu, ela sentou-se em um dos degraus da escada, arrasada.

— Isabella, o que aconteceu? — Anabelle veio correndo.

— Oh, nem sabe o que perdeu.

— Conte-me. — Ela sentou-se ao lado de Isabella.

— As alunas de Wycliffe escaparam para procurá-lo. Assim fui até Haverly para saber o que tinha acontecido. Quando cheguei lá, a duquesa de Wycliffe havia chegado de Londres.

— _Mon dieu! _Os rumores?

— Aparentemente. De qualquer forma decidi que, sendo a representante da escola, precisava apresentar-me devida mente. — Isabella ficou em silêncio, sem coragem de contar a Anabelle o que realmente acontecera.

— Continue.

— Eu desmaiei. Quando abri os olhos, estava na cama do duque, com a duquesa colocando um frasco com sais de cheiro junto ao meu nariz. Pode imaginar uma coisa pior do que esta?

— Isto continua surpreendente — Anabelle disse, fitando o portão.

Isabella voltou-se, acompanhando o olhar da amiga. Edward estava em seu enorme cavalo, discutindo com Joseph. O por teiro obviamente não queria deixá-lo entrar, e o duque não aceitaria "não" como resposta.

Ela queria mesmo que ele tivesse vindo, assim poderia gri tar com ele por não ter-lhe dito que os rumores haviam au mentado, quando ele obviamente sabia disso. E qual era o pla no que ele tinha em mente, um que a humilharia ainda mais?

Joseph voltou-se para ela sem saber o que fazer. Ela lhe fez um gesto e o porteiro deixou Edward entrar.

— Anabelle — Isabella disse, levantando-se. — Preciso fa lar a sós com Sua Graça.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

Edward a alcançou exatamente quando Anabelle fechou as portas duplas da entrada da escola, deixando Isabella na escadaria.

— Isabella, não pode pensar que eu queria...

— Vossa Graça — ela disse, o tom de voz tão frio que a surpreendeu —, não espero que me diferencie das outras mulheres que conheceu. Teria sido bom, no entanto, se ti vesse me contado que até sua mãe...

— Eu ia lhe contar -— ele a interrompeu. — E não tenho intenção alguma de permitir que você seja magoada outra vez por qualquer pessoa. Jamais.

— E como propõe fazer isso?

Ela não parecia receptiva a qualquer proposta no mo mento. Se ele a pedisse agora em casamento ela não aceita ria, Edward tinha certeza disso.

— Isabella, temos tempo para resolver esta situação.

— Você tem tempo — ela retrucou. — Ninguém se impor ta se tiver se comportado de maneira inapropriada. — Ela ajeitou as saias. — Nada disso vai ajudar e, para ser hones ta, a sua presença não está ajudando em nada também. Por favor, vá embora.

Por um longo momento ele apenas a fitou. Então, virou-se e montou Cornwall.

— Muito bem, Isabella. Você pode ter desistido, mas eu ainda não.

Ela não respondeu, e Edward seguiu para o portão. Neste momento, a porta se abriu. Ang apareceu e correu em di reção a ele, entregando-lhe um papel.

— Queremos esclarecer nossa posição — ela disse.

Edward pegou o papel e o enfiou no bolso. Antes que pudes se dizer qualquer coisa, Ang virou as costas e segurou a mão de Isabella.

O duque esporeou Cornwall e partiu. Joseph fechou o portão com força.

— Podíamos tomar chá — Ang disse, olhando para Isabella —, mas eu não posso deixar o meu quarto.

Isabella enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto.

— Podemos tomar chá amanhã — ela disse. Se o coração dela não parasse de bater até lá. No momento, não queria apostar nas suas chances de sobrevivência.

Edward blasfemou. Conseguir o que ele queria sempre ti nha sido fácil. Agora, porém, _não _conseguia nem respirar quando pensava na possibilidade de não ver Isabella nunca mais. Obter o que desejava deixara de ser uma questão de orgulho ou de satisfação, mas de continuar sobrevivendo, e ele não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Chegando ao lago, notou a presença de Emmett. Como não estava com humor para conversar, decidiu não parar. Emmett, porém, lhe mostrou uma garrafa.

— Tenho uísque — ele disse.

Um minuto depois, sentado à margem do lago com um charuto na mão, Edward tomou um gole de uísque.

— Agradeço a Deus por ter você, Em. O visconde balançou a cabeça.

— Peguei a garrafa assim que vi sua prima. Sua família me detesta, não?

— Quando Georgiana descobriu que você estava comigo, provavelmente se ofereceu para vir também.

— Duvido muito. — Aceitando a garrafa de volta, Emmett tomou um gole. — Mas deixando tudo isso de lado, o que há de errado com você?

— Porquê?

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Se eu tivesse o que você tem, não estaria aqui sentado bebendo.

Edward fitou-o, pegando a garrafa.

— O que eu tenho, exatamente? Todos sabemos que eu fui um completo idiota e que agora estou pagando por isso.

— Fico feliz em ouvi-lo admitindo isso. Por acaso recebeu alguma correspondência nas últimas horas?

Franzindo a testa, Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o bilhete de Ang. Olhou desconfiado para Emmett.

— Alguma coisa interessante? — o visconde perguntou.

Edward leu a breve mensagem. Na letra redonda de Jane, estava escrito: "Nós queremos ajudá-lo a perder". Ele se vol tou para Emmett.

— _Você _tem algo a ver com isto, não é?

— Posso ter esclarecido algumas coisas. — Terminando seu uísque, Emmett se levantou. — Você fez isso a ela, Edward. Aja como se deve.

— Estou tentando — ele grunhiu. — E não preciso que você me lembre do que eu fiz.

— Bem, se decidir que precisa de mim para alguma coisa, estou disponível. — O visconde montou seu cavalo e partiu.

O charuto e o uísque pareciam ter ajudado a clarear as idéias de Edward. O que precisava fazer era salvar a escola. A aposta tinha se tornado um assunto secundário, não faria diferença para Isabella ganhar ou perder, uma vez que ela já fora julgada e condenada por metade de Londres.

Uma proposta de casamento a protegeria. E ele se casa ria com Isabella Swan. Porém, não tinha ideia de como os pais das alunas interpretariam essa união. Não acreditava que a escola tivesse chance de sobreviver àquilo. Ele de sejara vê-la fechada e, ao que tudo indicava, mesmo tendo mudado de ideia, seu desejo inicial seria atendido.

Voltou ao escritório do tio para escrever uma rápida res posta às alunas, agradecendo a todas pela generosidade e cooperação e sugerindo um encontro pela manhã. Incluir as meninas no plano era algo delicado, já que nem podia se ar riscar a expô-las a um novo escândalo nem queria que elas ficassem bravas com ele, e a ajuda seria útil. Além disso, o tempo estava se esgotando.

— Não! Absolutamente não!

— Srta. Isabella, _nós prometemos _— Ang disse, a expres são séria.

— Ele me disse que vocês o dispensaram. Não precisam se encontrar com ele novamente. Já houve dano suficiente.

— Dano demais — Jane concordou. — E agora vamos consertar a situação.

— O problema não é de vocês. É meu. — Por mais que apre ciasse o gesto das alunas, era responsável pelo futuro delas.

— Não tenho para onde ir — Ang disse. — E quero ficar aqui. A senhorita tem de nos deixar ajudar.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Isabella. Oh, ela ar ruinara tudo, especialmente para a jovem Ang.

— Angela, vocês não podem...

— Promessa é promessa. — Uma voz calma soou vinda da porta.

Isabella deu um pulo.

— Alexandra! — ela exclamou, vendo a mulher alta e loira. — Meninas, por favor, podem nos dar licença por um momento?

— Mas devemos encontrá-lo _esta manhã _— Ang insistiu.

— Uma demora de cinco minutos não será considerada rude. — Isabella empurrou as meninas para fora do escritório.

— Você pode, por favor, pedir que alguém diga a Joseph para deixar Lucien entrar na escola? — Alexandra pediu, sorrindo para as alunas que passavam por ela, fazendo re verências.

— Ang e Jane, mandem Joseph deixar lorde Kincairn entrar e mostrem a ele meu escritório.

— Sim, srta. Isabella.

Logo que Kate fechou a porta, Isabella abraçou a condessa.

— Parece tão bem, Lex — ela conseguiu dizer, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Sinto-me enorme — Alexandra respondeu, passando a mão sobre o ventre arredondado.

Agora que a ajuda chegara, Isabella não sabia como come çar a explicar o que acontecera, provavelmente porque nada mais fazia sentido desde que Wycliffe entrara em sua vida.

— Vocês vieram depressa.

— Fizemos as nossas malas assim que ouvimos os ru mores. Sua carta chegou quando já deixávamos Londres. Victoria e Sinclair estarão aqui por volta da hora do almoço. Isabella, não sei quanto você ouviu, mas...

— Ouvi o suficiente.

— Mas como isso pôde acontecer? — Alexandra sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do escritório. — Ninguém que a conhece bem poderia pensar que...

— Por favor, Lex. Apenas... não sei o que fazer. - Alexandra olhou surpresa para a amiga.

— Nunca a ouvi dizer isso antes.

— Pois nestes últimos dias é tudo o que eu venho dizendo. - Alguém bateu à porta, e Isabela apressou-se em abri-la.

Ang e Jane, com os olhos arregalados, estavam ao lado de um homem magro e alto, vestido de preto.

— Milorde. — Isabella deu um passo para o lado a fim de deixar o conde de Kilcairn Abbey entrar. — Obrigada, meni nas. Não deixem a escola sem mim.

Ele dirigiu-se até a janela e sentou-se no peitoril da janela.

— Vocês ficariam mais confortáveis em um dos sofás da sala de estar?

— Eu estava me lembrando das cadeiras que sua tia mantinha lá. Elas ainda existem?

— Sim, claro. Eu nunca devia ter feito você subir até aqui — disse Isabella, incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

— Parece que vou ter de matar Wycliffe, afinal.

— Não até que tenhamos ouvido tudo que Isabella tem a dizer, Lucien. — Alexandra observou.

A Academia vinha em primeiro lugar, Isabella lembrou a si mesma. O embaraço que sentia não importava, tampouco sua própria felicidade. Algumas vezes, porém, desde que co nhecera Edward, ela desejava que importasse.

Isabella conduziu-os até a sala de estar no andar de baixo, onde se acomodariam melhor. Alexandra sentou-se em uma das antigas e confortáveis cadeiras, e Lucien colocou-se a seu lado, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

— Muito bem, conte-nos o que aconteceu — Alexandra pediu.

Suspirando, Isabella contou-lhes, começando com o inci dente das carruagens de Wycliffe na estrada e terminando com o bilhete que ele enviara às alunas. Deixou de lado as partes que envolviam beijos e corpos nus. Aquelas coisas interessavam apenas a ela.

— Pelos mexericos, todos estão acreditando que você é uma Dalila ou Jezebel. Alguma coisa está faltando — o con de disse quando ela terminou.

— O que quer dizer? — ela perguntou, tentando não ru borizar e sabendo que falhava miseravelmente.

A porta da sala se abriu, e uma mulher entrou, apertan do Isabella nos braços.

— Onde está aquele maldito Wycliffe? Vou matá-lo eu mesma.

O duque estava com mais problemas do que pensava. Um homem moreno dois ou três anos mais novo que Kilcairn, mas igualmente forte, entrou em seguida, com uma criança nos braços.

— Isabella, aquele porteiro está mais louco do que eu me lembrava — ele reclamou.

— Lorde Althorpe. — Isabella tentou fazer uma reverência com Victoria pendurada nela. — E esse deve ser Thomas.

O marquês sorriu, mudando o comportamento de peri goso a afável.

— Sim, é.

Lady Althorpe soltou-se de Isabella para pegar o filho no colo.

— Thomas — ela disse, sorrindo —, conheça sua outra madrinha.

Isabella olhou para a criança que piscava os olhinhos, sonolenta. O jovem Thomas Grafton, o pequeno visconde Dartingham, estendeu os bracinhos no ar.

— Meu Deus, Victoria — Isabella murmurou. — Ele é perfeito.

— Até que fique com fome — disse o marquês. — Os ber ros dele podem rachar vidraças.

— E indescritível. — Victoria olhou para Isabella. — Creio que perdemos todos os detalhes de sua história, mas uma aposta com Wycliffe começou toda essa bagunça?

Isabella suspirou. Por dois minutos, fora capaz de se es quecer de tudo, exceto como era bom ver os amigos de novo. Olhando o bebê, no fundo da mente, ficara imaginando como seria um filho dela com Edward.

— A aposta e a interpretação de alguém do que foi acon tecendo depois — ela admitiu, procurando afastar aqueles ridículos pensamentos.

— Poderia resumir os pontos principais? — Victoria entregou o filho a Sinclair para poder abraçar Isabella novamente. — Não consigo vê-la arrasada desse jeito.

— Quero ouvir tudo de novo — o conde disse, levantando-se. — Durante o almoço, talvez?

— Almoço? — Isabella se surpreendeu. — Já é tão tarde?

— Estou faminta — Alexandra disse —, apesar de que estou sempre com fome e...

Oh, não, Isabella pensou. Ela prometera às alunas uma resposta em cinco minutos. E se passara tanto tempo...

— Voltarei já.

Encontrou as garotas junto ao portão.

— Meninas — ela chamou, aproximando-se —, o que es tão fazendo aqui fora?

-— Estamos em nossa reunião — Ang declarou. — E não fizemos nada que não deveríamos fazer.

— Quando eu disse que não deviam deixar a escola, achei que isso implicasse que não queria vê-las aqui fora conversando com alguém.

— Isabella, elas estão tentando ajudar — disse a voz bai xa e masculina atrás do portão.

Tentando ignorar o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha, Isabella olhou com firmeza para o duque.

— Da última vez que nos falamos, Vossa Graça, sua in tenção era perder a aposta.

— E ainda pretendo. — Edward se apoiou no portão, seus olhos verdes seguindo cada movimento enquanto ela andava.

— Estive pensando nisso. Com os rumores referentes ao meu... decoro, não posso permitir que minhas alunas pare çam ridículas, e certamente não admitirei que mintam.

— É isso que estamos tentando resolver — Jane disse.

— Não somos tontas.

— Sei que não. Estou apenas... cansada.

— Não se preocupe, srta. Isabella. Tudo ficará bem — garantiu Ang.

— Espero que sim. Vocês têm mais dez minutos antes de entrar para o almoço.

— Isabella — Edward disse, antes que ela pudesse escapar. — Disseram-me que você recrutou ajuda.

— Sim, pensei que trazer para cá algumas pessoas que apóiam a escola pudesse ajudar.

— Quem?

— Terá de esperar até sábado, Vossa Graça.

O duque agarrou as grades com as duas mãos.

— Quem está ficando aqui com você? —- ele perguntou, a voz dura.

Era um pouco tarde para ele agir como um homem ciu mento, mas a parte de Isabella que sabia que tudo aquilo acon tecera porque ela gostava dele, não resistiu a responder:

— Homens não têm permissão para ficar aqui, como bem sabe. O marquês de Althorpe e o conde de Kilcairn Abbey ficarão alojados na hospedaria Red Lion.

Os olhos do duque se estreitaram.

— Althorpe e Kilcairn. A reputação deles não vai fazer muito pelo bom nome da Academia. Reconsidere.

— Eles já me prometeram ajuda. E não acho que esteja qualificado para ajudar no que diz respeito à... minha honra.

Edward a fitou por um longo momento.

— Garotas, por favor, podem nos dar um minuto em par ticular?

— Tudo bem. Desde que esse tempo não seja descontado do nosso. — Ang liderou o grupo e Joseph para mais longe.

— Venha aqui, Isabella.

Ela colocou as mãos nas costas, não se sentindo segura nem com o portão entre eles. O pulso acelerou como sempre acontecia quando se aproximava de Edward, mesmo estando ferida e magoada.

— Vou ficar onde estou, mesmo que as coisas não tenham como piorar.

— Não quero falar alto. Pode dar dois passos pelo bem da Academia, não pode?

Ele estava se aproveitando de sua preocupação com a escola. Irritada, Isabella chegou mais perto.

— Para o seu bem, é melhor que o que tem a me dizer seja a respeito da escola.

— Agora eu fiz de você uma cínica?

— Já lhe disse que não o culpo pelo que está acontecen do. Culpo a mim mesma pela maneira imprópria como me comportei.

Aquilo não era realmente verdade, porque ela o culpava, mas não pelo que ele imaginava. Edward a fizera desejar coisas com as quais jamais sonhara antes de ele entrar em sua vida.

— Eu queria que me culpasse, Isabella.

— Por quê?

— Porque se o fizesse, pelo menos eu teria a chance de me redimir. Se me afastar agora, não sei como poderei voltar.

— Não pode voltar, Edward. — Interrompeu-se, mas algo quase vulnerável e preocupado em seu olhar fez com que prosseguisse. — Não gosto de jogos. Não sei se você estava jogando quando estávamos... juntos, mas eu sei quais foram os resultados. E eu sei qual será o custo. Falarei com os pais das alunas no sábado. Eu resolverei isto, porque a respon sabilidade é minha.

— Não estava brincando com você, Isabella. Talvez no co meço, mas faz tempo que não é nada disso. — Ele estendeu o braço e rapidamente a puxou pelo vestido até o portão. — Dê-me uma chance de ajudá-la. Por favor.

— Não, Edward — ela murmurou.

— Por favor — ele repetiu.

— Se quiser manter essa mão, Wycliffe, sugiro que a solte.

Ela não ouvira os amigos se aproximarem, mas Althorpe estava poucos metros atrás dela, e Kilcairn à sua esquerda. Se a luta fosse um contra um, o duque levaria vantagem. Mas lu tando contra dois, ela não apostaria muito nas chances dele. Alarmada, ela decidiu ceder.

— Está bem. Uma chance. Agora vá.

Edward ainda segurou-a por um instante.

— Preciso de uma chance só. — Com um sorriso, ele se afastou do portão. Somente então olhou para os dois nobres. — Estou disponível para quando quiserem vir aqui fora me enfrentar.

Althorpe tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão.

— Agora é um bom momento.

— Não! — Isabella estendeu a mão para deter o marquês. No mesmo instante, Lucien tocou-o no ombro.

— Não na frente das crianças — ele disse, com um olhar frio para Wycliffe. — Mas em breve.

Tremendo, Isabella deu as costas a Edward e fez um gesto para que os dois amigos a acompanhassem para dentro da escola. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que eles a obedeciam.

— Prometi a ele dez minutos com minhas alunas — ela explicou quando Kilcairn a olhou com curiosidade.

Victoria e Alexandra estavam juntas no alto das escadas, observando Isabella voltar com Lucien e Sinclair. Isabella deu uma última olhadela em direção ao portão.

— O que você acha? — Alexandra perguntou a Victoria.

— A mesma coisa que você. Nossa Isabella está apaixonada.

— Oh, sim. — Alexandra sorriu. — E já estava na hora.

À porta da frente, James parecia estar considerando uma aposentadoria imediata.

— Lady Rosalie Hale e a srta. Barndon partiram para Londres trinta minutos atrás, e lorde Dare está aconselhan do Demetri Mayburne na sala de bilhar.

— Por que o rapaz precisa de aconselhamento?

— Ele não confidenciou comigo, Vossa Graça.

Edward suspirou. Tinha à frente muito a fazer, e apenas _no _prazo de dois dias. Impaciente, seguiu para a sala de bilhar. Encontrou Emmett em um dos cantos, enquanto Demetri se inclinava sobre a mesa e dava uma violenta tacada, arranhando a superfície forrada de veludo macio.

— O que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou.

— Ele está arruinando a mesa de bilhar, isso só para começar. — Emmett balançou a cabeça. — Já não sei mais o que fazer com ele.

Demetri levantou a cabeça.

— Ah, Wycliffe. Tem estado ocupado, pelo que ouvi.

— O que precisamente ouviu? — Se havia uma coisa de que ele não precisava era desse idiota espalhando mais me xericos sobre Isabella.

— Apenas que você tem estado na escola levantando saias enquanto o resto de nós não pode nem passar pelos portões. Não tinha idéia de que enquanto estava me orientando sobre o que fazer com Jane, estivesse praticando com a direto...

Arrancando o taco das mãos de Emmett, Edward o bateu na mesa de bilhar.

— Chega! — ele rugiu.

Pulando assustado, Demetri começou a recuar para a porta.

— Chega por ora, mas duvido que ficará em Hampshire por muito tempo. A dama de ferro parece que vai estar lon ge daqui em breve. O que me deixa, ainda em Hampshire, com Jane.

— Saia desta casa! — Edward caminhou decidido em direção a Demetri. — Se eu o vir perto daquela escola, eu providen ciarei pessoalmente que se torne um castrado. — Abrindo a porta, ele empurrou Demetri para o corredor, por pouco não atingindo Georgiana.

Demetri dirigiu-se às escadas.

— Mas o caso é que você não estará aqui! — disse desafiadoramente.

Quando ele passou por Georgina, ela o chutou na perna.

— Eu vou começar a espalhar que você já é um castrado — ela acrescentou.

— Maldição — Edward resmungou.

— Acha que essa foi a melhor maneira de se livrar dele? — Emmett perguntou.

Não era, mas Edward esperava que o rapaz estivesse in timidado a ponto de não se aproximar de Jane até que ele tivesse chance de alertá-la sobre o idiota.

— Por ora pode servir.

— Hum... — Georgiana sorriu. — Castrados. Você é um, não é, lorde Dare?

— Ainda não. — emmett voltou à sala de bilhar.

Edward nunca descobrira ao que se devia a animosidade entre Emmett e Georgiana, mas desconfiava que tivesse a ver com a aposta de beijar Georgie que Dare tinha ganhado. De qualquer forma, era melhor não permitir que ficassem ao lado um do outro por muito tempo.

— Georgie? — Edward lhe lançou um olhar de censura. Ela sorriu e seguiu rumo à sala de música onde se podia ouvir tia Esme tocando piano.

— Apenas uma briguinha entre amigos — ela disse suavemente.

Georgiana e Dare estavam mais para dois inimigos ferre nhos do que para amigos, mas ele gostava da palavra. Era o que ele e Isabella tinham se tornado, amigos. Ele gostava de conversar com ela e descobrir o que ela pensava tanto quanto gostava daquele corpo macio. Quando tudo terminasse, não podia imaginar nada mais prazeroso do que passear com ela pelos jardins de Wycliffe Park e conversar sobre plantações ou algo parecido. Ele sorriu. Bom Deus, estava ansiando por uma vida doméstica e, ainda mais, por Isabella Swan.

— James — ele disse, descendo as escadas. — Vou até Basingstoke. Voltarei logo.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

A meio caminho, ele parou. Isabella estava certa sobre uma coisa. Ele já causara problemas demais. Se não se im portava com o que pensassem de suas idas e vinda, impor tava-se caso elas magoassem Isabella.

— Não diga a ninguém aonde eu fui.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

— A não ser que a srta. Isabella apareça por aqui e pergunte.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

James provavelmente achou que ele tivesse perdido o juízo, mas o mordomo estaria errado. Ele perdera, isso sim, seu coração. E o que quer que resultasse da horrível situação, ele precisava ter certeza de que não perderia a srta. Isabella Swan, e de que a Academia não fechasse suas portas.

Jacob Black pareceu surpreso ao ver Edward entrar em seu escritório.

— Boa tarde — Edward disse, sentando-se em uma das ca deiras em frente da escrivaninha.

— Vossa Graça. Isto é inesperado, para dizer o mínimo. - Jogando as luvas de montaria dentro do chapéu, Edward concordou.

— Um pouco irregular, talvez, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Meus advogados estão em Londres e, como o senhor mesmo disse, não há outro nesta parte de Hampshire.

— No que posso ajudá-lo?

— Em duas coisas. Ou três, dependendo de sua recomen dação. Primeiro, pelos seus cálculos, quais são os custos de uma aluna durante um ano escolar na Academia? Livros, refeições, aulas, roupas etc.

Novamente o advogado pareceu surpreso, e demorou um momento antes de responder:

— Bem, eu já tinha feito esses cálculos antes para... selecionar estudantes. A informação não é secreta, assim, suponho que se fornecer ao senhor os números não estarei indo contra os interesses da escola. O custo de um ano é de aproximadamente duzentas libras.

— E o curso dura três anos, não é?

— Sim, apesar de variar entre um e quatro anos.

E estudantes como Ang teriam sem dúvida oportunidades educacionais disponíveis para elas até os dezoito anos.

— Os pagamentos são anuais e feitos no ato da matrícu la, presumo.

— Geralmente, apesar de que pode ser combinado um pagamento mensal. Há alguém que o senhor esteja queren do matricular na Academia? — O advogado franziu a testa. — Apesar de que, dada a sua aposta, não posso imaginar por que faria tal coisa.

— Gostaria que o senhor preparasse os papéis necessá rios para a transferência de duas mil libras de uma de mi nhas contas de Londres para a Academia da srta. Swan, para financiar dez jovens estudantes escolhidas pela direto ria da escola. Esses fundos serão transferidos em base anu al pelos próximos dez anos.

O advogado arregalou os olhos.

— Isto é.., isto é excepcionalmente generoso de sua par te, Vossa Graça. Estava com a impressão de que o senhor não gostava da Academia.

— Não gostava. Agora gosto.

Jacob foi inteligente o suficiente para não perguntar nada sobre o assunto.

— Entendo. O senhor tinha um segundo assunto a dis cutir comigo?

— Sim. Gostaria de uma segunda transferência, esta no valor de vinte e cinco mil libras. É para...

— Desculpe-me — Jacob o interrompeu —, o senhor disse vinte e cinco _mil _libras?

— Exatamente. — Edward sabia que a quantia e o seu po der chocavam e impressionavam a maior parte das pessoas, mas ele crescera exercendo o poder e já se acostumara com isso. O dinheiro apenas lhe provia as coisas que ele deseja va. E tudo o que ele desejava agora era salvar Isabella e sua adorada escola.

— Muito bem, vinte e cinco mil libras. Para qual propósito?

— Para ser colocado em um fundo para a escola, parte dele deve ser usado para as alunas que não podem pagar o curso, e também para consertos e suprimentos.

Um gemido soou atrás dele.

— Por quê? — Isabella perguntou atordoada. Edward blasfemou enquanto se levantava.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim devolver os livros para sir Jacob. E o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Esta é uma transação de negócios, e não é da sua conta.

— Mas se ela se refere à Academia, é da minha conta, sim. — Colocando as mãos nos quadris, ela o enfrentou. — E exijo saber que tipo de jogo é esse.

— Não é um jogo. Percebi que minhas opiniões em rela ção à Academia estavam baseadas em informações erradas, e agora estou tentando retificar o engano.

Isabella não pareceu impressionada.

— Não é algo semelhante a fechar a porta do estábulo depois que o cavalo escapou, foi capturado, morto, seu couro virou sapatos e o estábulo pegou fogo?

— Estava reservando essa aí para mim, não é? — ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não ouse achar graça nisso. Se ainda não ficou bem claro o que venho lhe dizendo, deixe-me repetir: fique fora dos meus assuntos.

— Recusaria ajuda à Academia, simplesmente porque vem de mim?

— Não há mais Academia. Ou não vai haver, depois de sábado.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, então a fechou de novo, lembrando-se da presença de Jacob.

— Vamos lá para fora — ele ordenou.

— Não vou fazer uma cena e ser objeto de mais mexeri cos e escândalos sendo vista com você na rua.

Aproximando-se, Edward levantou o queixo de Isabella.

Mesmo brava, ela ruborizou, e o corpo dele reagiu como sempre acontecia.

— Preciso falar com você — ele disse em voz baixa. — Em particular, sem gritos.

Por um momento, Isabella manteve o olhar preso ao dele, antes de dar um passo para trás.

— Sir Jacob, peço desculpas por ter de lhe pedir, mas o senhor se importaria...

O advogado se levantou.

— Estarei na padaria, se precisar de mim — ele disse, passando pelos dois para pegar seu chapéu e sair.

Isabella cruzou os braços.

— Muito bem, Edward, estou ouvindo.

Pelo menos, ela não o chamara de "Vossa Graça".

— Recebeu mais cartas? — perguntou, tentando fazer com que a raiva dela sumisse.

— Somente aquelas que responderam ao convite. A mãe de ang se recusou a vir, mas os outros quatro pais chega rão sábado de manhã. Aparentemente eles viajarão juntos.

Edward fez uma careta. Um bando para linchar Isabella.

— Sinto muito.

— Não é necessário se desculpar.

— Ah, é Sim.

— Ficar jogando dinheiro na minha escola é parte de seu pedido de desculpas?

— Não. É parte de meu esclarecimento. — Ele deu um passo à frente. Não era hora para um pedido de casamen to, mas não era justo deixar que ela pensasse não ter op ções, quando tinha outro modo de salvar sua reputação. — Comecei a lhe dizer qual era o meu plano no outro dia. Posso fazer isso agora?

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Se quiser.

Na verdade, o que a aborrecia é que ele estava ali, apa rentemente fazendo algo de bom para a escola. Desejava que o que ele dissesse a seguir a deixasse brava. Assim, ela conseguiria encará-lo sem chorar.

— Muito bem. — Edward foi até a porta e a trancou, depois a olhou novamente. — Meu plano.

— Sim, seu plano. Qual é? Apesar de que não acredito em milagres. Sou velha demais para...

— Case-se comigo.

Isabella sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

— _O quê? _

Edward sorriu.

— Isso resolve tudo, tem de admitir.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Ele não podia ter dito aquilo. Não o homem que sempre fugira do altar.

— Isso não faz sentido. — O sangue pulsou forte nos seus ouvidos, e Isabella desejou não desmaiar de novo.

— Faz sentido, sim.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Isabella colocou a mão contra o peito dele e o empurrou. O esforço não era o suficien te para movê-lo se ele não o quisesse, mas Edward se deteve.

— Eu... não!

— Por que não?

— Eu lhe disse que resolveria isto. Sua oferta é... muito generosa, mas eu fiz minhas escolhas, Edward. Você não precisa se... sacrificar por minha causa. — Ela estava falando depres sa demais, mas se parasse para pensar tomaria consciência de que Edward Cullen tinha lhe proposto casamento, a coisa mais bondosa e generosa que alguém tinha feito por ela.

— Está recusando o meu pedido? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.

— Claro que estou. edward, sou uma diretora de escola para meninas, pelo amor de Deus. Você é...

Ele cobriu os lábios dela com seus dedos.

— Por favor, não me lembre de que sou um duque. Sei disso.

— Mas é a verdade — ela retrucou, tirando os dedos dele que cobriam sua boca. — Você é um duque e, além do mais, um homem que não respeita as mulheres. Como eu poderia...

— Você não acredita mais nisso — ele disse suavemente.

— Você presume muita coisa.

— Nunca faço isso. — Acariciou-lhe o rosto com delicade za, e Isabella tremeu. — Sei, porém, que estamos com pouco tempo, e assim eu lhe deixo a escolha: discutir nosso casa mento ou os planos para salvar a Academia.

— Os da... Academia?

— Foi o que pensei.

Tudo estava acontecendo depressa demais para fazer sentido. Queria lhe perguntar por que Edward a pedira em casamento, e queria que ele a envolvesse em seus braços fortes e fizesse com que todos os problemas e preocupações desaparecessem. Mas ela escolhera a Academia, e ele acei tara isso, também.

_Concentre-se, _ela disse a si mesma.

— Você não pode perder a aposta — ela se forçou a di zer. — Se as meninas se saírem mal é porque a Academia falhou. Não você.

— Estive pensando nisso. Vou me afastar do processo de ensino.

— Como?

Ele se inclinou e a beijou de leve.

— Deixaremos claro que a sua srta. Clooney é quem vi nha dando as aulas, e que eu apenas fazia pronunciamentos chocantes.

— Assim as meninas continuariam a parecer boas alunas, e você perderia a aposta. — Levantar-se na ponta dos pés e tocar os lábios dele com os seus parecia uma idéia tão boa que ela não estava conseguindo resistir. — E então o quê?

— Então eu reconheço que, depois de forçá-la a fazer a aposta, percebi que não tinha chance alguma de dar aulas para as meninas tão bem quanto você. Quando os mexericos totalmente infundados começaram, nós ficamos chocados e ofendidos e decidimos chamar os pais para que vissem pes soalmente o progresso das filhas. E apenas para provar que somos pessoas decentes, eu me casarei com você.

— Para provar... Acho que isso pode funcionar para as meninas, mas propor casamento a uma diretora para evitar o escândalo? Não tem medo de parecer tolo?

Ele sorriu levemente.

— Só há uma pessoa cuja opinião eu valorizo e, se ela estiver feliz, eu também estarei.

Isabella engoliu em seco, a esperança voltando.

— É muito gentil de sua parte, mesmo que não queira dizer isso.

— Permita-me convencê-la.

Ele capturou sua boca em um beijo faminto. Antes que ela percebesse o que acontecia, Isabella se viu no colo de Edward, que se sentara na cadeira de Jacob.

— Isto é bom — ela sussurrou, quando ele beijou-a no pescoço.

— Deus, Isabella, não consigo manter as mãos longe de você.

— Gosto de suas mãos.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou por baixo do vestido para en volver um dos seios. Enquanto os dedos acariciavam os sensí veis mamilos, Isabella gemeu, arcando o corpo para trás.

— Isso se parece a honra e culpa, Isabella?

O sussurro, quente e suave em seu ouvido, fez com que Isabella estremecesse de novo. Enquanto com uma das mãos ele continuava tocando e acariciando-a nos seios, com a ou tra a tocou entre as coxas.

— Edward!

— Shh... Não vai querer que alguém lá fora nos ouça, não é?

Não, ela não queria ser interrompida. Tudo o que desejara era isso, e tinha sentido falta de Edward cada minuto que ele não estivera por perto. Depois de sábado, depois que a aposta terminasse, ele não teria mais motivo nem desculpas para prolongar sua estada em Hampshire. O que ele dissera sobre casamento era provavelmente motivado por luxúria e culpa.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, levantando-a para poder erguer suas saias até a cintura. Estava grata pela luxúria dele, pois adorava ser o foco de sua atenção e de sejo. Mesmo se irritando com a arrogância de Edward, ela o amava, e os poucos e deliciosos encontros valiam a pena. Uma vez que tudo voltasse ao normal, ele perceberia que o casamento estava fora de questão, mas pelo menos ela teria tido esses momentos.

As mãos dele lhe acariciavam as coxas, quentes e expe rientes, fazendo-a ofegar.

— Edward — ela murmurou.

— Incline-se para a frente.

Agarrada à borda da escrivaninha, ela se inclinou en quanto ele tirava as calças. Ele segurou-a pelos quadris e puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, penetrando-a. Edward gemeu, a união dando a ele tanto prazer quanto a ela. Ergueu os quadris enquanto ela se movia, arfando enquanto o sangue fervia em suas veias.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos, e Isabella não conseguiu evi tar um profundo suspiro de satisfação, sentindo um prazer indescritível por estar nos braços de Edward.

— Talvez quando tudo isto acabar, e eu encontrar um novo emprego... em algum lugar, você possa me visitar de vez em quando — ela disse, virando-se para beijá-lo. — E podemos renovar o nosso conhecimento.

— O que disse?

— Não faria mal algum, pois o estrago já foi feito. Eu gosto de estar com você, e isso não significa que eu tenha alguma expectativa.

Edward a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou.

— Você tem uma perspectiva bem real, diabos.

— Isso não faz sentido algum — ela insistiu.

— Isabella, descobri recentemente que algumas vezes não fazer sentido é a única coisa que faz sentido. — Ele a levantou, ajeitando-lhe as saias. — Você é a diretora da Academia, e eu a quero como minha esposa.

— Mas...

— Apenas pense nisso. — Edward arrumou as próprias rou pas. — Não, não pense. Você pensa demais. — Ele se inclinou e a beijou bem devagar e possessivamente. — Eu a verei no sábado, às dez da manhã. Esteja pronta para tudo.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a. Confusa, Isabella sentou-se.

— Meu Deus — ela murmurou, tentando ajeitar o cabe lo, que parecia estar totalmente despenteado.

O que seu coração queria e o que sua mente sabia ser possível estavam se tornando duas coisas cada vez mais dis tanciadas uma da outra. Edward dissera querê-la não apenas para uma noite, não apenas para seu prazer, mas para o resto de suas vidas.

Mas ele a amava de verdade, e o suficiente para não se importar com a caçoada que enfrentaria da sociedade intei ra? E quanto à duquesa, que a julgava uma vagabunda?

Levantando-se, ela foi até onde Jacob guardava as bebi das e serviu-se de um conhaque. Desconfiava que no fim da semana precisaria de algumas doses daquela bebida.

As carruagens chegaram cedo. Isabella, tentando amarrar o laço de seu vestido mais simples e conservador, deu uma olhadela por trás das cortinas do quarto. Quatro pares de pais desceram e caminharam para a entrada da escola. A neblina da manhã havia se transformado em chuvisco, um clima que combinava com o que parecia prestes a acontecer.

Enquanto observava, ela viu mais três carruagens che garem e estranhou. Quem poderia ser? Mais problemas, sem dúvida, já que não podia imaginar quem mais estaria vindo para socorrê-la.

A porta do escritório se abriu.

— Isabella?

— Estou aqui — ela respondeu, sentada diante de sua pen teadeira, prendendo o cabelo em um discreto coque. As mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia segurar a escova, mas esta va determinada a exibir uma aparência profissional.

Anabelle apareceu à porta do quarto.

— Temos um problema.

— Mais um?

— Lamento que sim. Mais pais estão chegando, mesmo aqueles cujas filhas não estão envolvidas na aposta.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou surpresa. A aposta não é o problema. Sou eu.

— Bobagem. Não pode se culpar por nada disto.

Ela podia, mas sua prioridade era garantir que a repu tação de suas alunas não fosse manchada. Qualquer que fosse o plano de Edward, ela não poderia entregar o futuro da Academia ao destino.

Mesmo os pais que não iriam à reunião haviam mandado cartas cheias de perguntas ofensivas. Sabia que, se nada desse certo, ela renunciaria ao cargo. Isso a deixava doente de culpa e preocupação, mas se os pais exigissem, era o que faria.

Respirou fundo.

— Bem, minha querida, vamos reunir nossas alunas e mostrar aos pais o quanto elas se desenvolveram.

Pegando o pesado volume com sua parte da aposta, Isabella foi até o salão onde as alunas de Edward estavam reuni das. As meninas queriam provar que o ensino da Academia era melhor do que o dele. Elas não percebiam que a aposta era importante apenas para dar a ela e a Edward uma razão legítima para terem sido vistos juntos. A pior parte daquilo era que todas as suas alegações de inocência seriam menti ras. Ela estava tendo um caso com Edward e, mesmo com todo o desastre, não queria desistir dele.

A porta do salão se abriu, e Isabella pulou assustada, colo cando a mão sobre o peito. Mas era apenas a srta. Clooney.

— Seus amigos chegaram, srta. Isabella — ela disse com uma voz nervosa. _— _Fiz como me pediu, e os coloquei na sala de jantar ao lado dos pais.

— Obrigada, srta. Clooney. Desceremos em um minuto.

Andando de um lado para o outro enquanto as meninas conversavam, Isabella resistiu ao impulso de olhar para o re lógio até ouvir as dez badaladas. Edward não havia aparecido, talvez tivesse mudado de idéia. Ele a abandonara. Não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia isso. Uma lágrima escor reu por seu rosto, e ela a enxugou com impaciência. Ele não fora sincero ao sugerir que se casassem. Os homens eram capazes de dizer qualquer coisa num momento de paixão. Obviamente o bom senso tinha prevalecido.

— Srta. Isabella, a senhorita está bem? — Ang pergun tou, segurando a mão da diretora.

— Sim, estou bem. — Estava com o coração partido e prestes a perder a escola, mas esperava ainda poder ajudar as meninas. Encarou-as. — Bem. Com ou sem Sua Graça, precisamos começar a reunião. Sigam-me, senhoritas.

— Não sei. — Edward olhou seu reflexo no espelho. — Tem certeza de que não tenho um traje de aparência mais res peitável do que esse?

Bundle balançou a cabeça.

— Não em Hampshire, Vossa Graça.

Edward olhou o relógio. Nove e quinze. Já devia estar na Academia, mas se chegasse muito cedo, não conseguiria manter as mãos longe de Isabella. Queria agarrar a direto ra, erguê-la em seus braços, carregá-la para a carruagem e mandar o cocheiro seguir para Gretna Green, onde se casa riam imediatamente. Se não permitisse paradas a não ser para a troca de cavalos, estariam na Escócia e na igreja mais próxima antes que Isabella pudesse tentar escapar dele.

— Disse a James que mandasse providenciar a car ruagem, não?

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

A porta se abriu.

— Diabos, Edward, ninguém demora tanto para se vestir. — Emmett comentou entrando no quarto.

— Já, estou pronto. É um atraso estratégico.

— Os pais provavelmente já estão lá. Tem certeza de que não quer que nos misturemos a eles para amansá-los? — Emmett perguntou.

Edward não estava com disposição alguma para ser amigá vel ou conciliatório. Essas pessoas tinham insultado a sua Isabella e mereciam uma surra. Por outro lado, eles eram os pais de suas alunas, as garotas a quem ele aprendera a querer muito bem.

— Não sei se somos as pessoas mais indicadas. Na ver dade, Em, acho melhor você não ir.

— Por quê?

— Por causa dos rumores... — Edward se interrompeu e mandou Bundle se retirar. Com o valete fora do quarto, ele prosseguiu: — Por causa dos rumores referentes à má con duta de Isabella com você.

— E com você — Emmett rebateu. — Pelo menos os ru mores referentes a mim são infundados.

— Mas a aposta legitima a minha conexão com Isabella e com a escola. A sua presença lá pode levantar mais suspeitas...

— Está bem, está bem — Emmett resmungou. — Mas é melhor me contar depois tudo o que aconteceu por lá.

— Vou contar.

— A chuva ficou mais forte —Emmett disse, seguindo o du que às escadarias da saída. — A estrada vai estar péssima.

— São pouco mais de dois quilômetros. Acho que conseguirei chegar lá. — Edward acenou para James. — Se minha mãe perguntar, diga-lhe que não sei quando estarei de volta.

O mordomo ficou parado, uma mão junto à porta da frente.

— Vossa Graça?

Edward sentiu um frio no coração. Isabella não tinha parti do, não é? Ele ainda não lhe dissera que a amava, pelo amor de Deus.

— O que foi?

— Bem, a carruagem, Sua...

— Eu mandei que a providenciasse, James.

— E a providenciei, só que... a duquesa e lady Georgiana saíram na carruagem, Vossa Graça.

Edward parou alarmado.

— Saíram para onde?

— Não disseram. Presumo que tenham ido até a Academia.

— Que é para onde eu estaria indo.

— Mas mandarei preparar outra carruagem, se o senhor não se importar de esperar um momento.

— Sele Cornwall. Não tenho tempo para esperar.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

Abrindo a porta, James se meteu debaixo da chuva com Edward em seus calcanhares. Maldição. Ela estava tentando atrasá-lo para que ele não tivesse chance alguma de defen der Isabella? Se esse era o plano dela, iria falhar. Ele tinha alguns planos próprios à mão.

Com as garotas, Anabelle e a srta. Clooney atrás dela, Isabella desceu as escadas e seguiu para a sala de jantar. Um tipo diferente de medo havia se instalado em seu coração, um que não tinha nada a ver com a ruína de sua reputação e de sua Academia, e tudo a ver com o fato de não ver Edward nunca mais. Não poder escutar sua voz, ver seu rosto, não sentir seu toque. Melhor seria estar morta. Queria a inde pendência, muito bem, agora ela a conseguira.

A porta da sala de estar estava aberta.

— Srta. Isabella. — Uma senhora magra e alta com cabe los grisalhos estava à porta, seus olhos escuros presos em Isabella.

Surpresa, Isabella identificou quem era.

— Vossa Graça.

— Não tinha certeza de que se lembraria de mim, con siderando que estava meio inconsciente em nosso primeiro encontro. — A duquesa olhou-a de cima a baixo, enquanto as garotas começavam a cochichar umas com as outras.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Obrigada por sua ajuda. - A duquesa torceu os lábios.

— Considerando que minhas observações a levaram a desmaiar, acho que seu agradecimento é generoso demais.

— Vossa Graça, se me der licença, temo que...

— Isto vai levar apenas um momento. — Ela deu um pas so para o lado, fazendo sinal para Isabella entrar na sala.

— Por favor, srta. Isabella.

Tudo de que ela não precisava no momento era que a mãe de Edward a chamasse de meretriz na frente das meni nas. Seria melhor atender o pedido da duquesa.

— Muito bem. Meninas, por favor, esperem-me no saguão.

A duquesa de Wycliffe a seguiu para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

— Você criou uma confusão e tanto, minha querida.

— Participei de uma aposta que infelizmente despertou mais atenção do que eu antecipara — Isabella corrigiu, ten tando manter os ombros erguidos. — Tenho uma grande dose de culpa nisso.

— Mas não toda a culpa. — Elisabeth Cullen atra vessou a sala e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas jun to à janela. Não convidou Isabella para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Isabella preferiu ficar perto da porta. Não sabia bem qual seria a conversa, ou por que a duquesa tinha se sentado na sala como se o lugar fosse sua propriedade. A mulher podia ter um pouco de compaixão. Já estava nervosa o suficiente.

— Não, a culpa não é toda minha. No momento, porém, tudo o que posso fazer é lamentar o meu engano e tentar salvar a reputação da Academia.

— E quanto à sua reputação?

— Não tenho ilusões quanto a ela. Simplesmente não quero que o que eu possa ou não ter feito se reflita nas mi nhas alunas e na escola. Mas, sem querer ofendê-la, Vossa Graça, posso lhe perguntar por que minha insensatez a in teressa tanto?

A duquesa endireitou o corpo, apoiando as mãos nos bra ços da poltrona.

— Você me interessa, Isabella Swan. Alguma coisa so bre você intrigou meu filho o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui em Hampshire por um mês.

— Tem certeza de que fui eu? — Isabella perguntou, ten tando não ruborizar.

— Oh, sim. Ele é conhecido por se cansar da sociedade e sumir por uns tempos, levando consigo seus amigos e... distrações, até que se aborreça e retorne. Desta vez, porém, meu filho não voltou a Londres. A pergunta é _por quê? _Ou melhor, _por que não?_

Por tudo o que Isabella sabia, ele poderia estar a caminho de Londres naquele exato momento. Ela engoliu em seco. Isto tinha sido mais fácil quando se tratava de discutir a reputação dela.

— Sua Graça fez uma aposta. Suponho que ele não goste da idéia de perder.

A duquesa balançou a cabeça, um leve sorriso suavizan do sua expressão.

— Oh, ele não gosta.

Um burburinho de vozes vindo do salão subitamente se tornou mais audível. Isabella se alertou. Não queria que as meninas se confrontassem com seus pais sem que ela esti vesse presente.

— Lamento, Vossa Graça, mas como sabe, tenho assuntos sérios a tratar.

— Naturalmente. — A duquesa se levantou. — Apesar do que meu filho possa dizer, não sou tão obtusa quanto ele pensa. Nem tenho o coração tão duro quanto ele gosta de afirmar a si mesmo. Você me inspira confiança, Isabella. E uma agradável surpresa.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Temo ainda não entender a razão desta conversa, Vossa Graça.

— Bem, você tem pouco tempo para entender como são as coisas. Permita-me apontar a direção certa. Você é bem-nascida, não é?

Isabella odiava esse tipo de pergunta, mas não raro os pais perguntavam a mesma coisa.

— Sou, Vossa Graça. Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito jovem, porém, e eu fui criada por uma tia.

— Na Academia?

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

— Uma mulher culta — Elisabeth murmurou. — Outra agradável surpresa.

A cabeça de Isabella estava girando. Pigarreou e fez um gesto em direção à porta.

— Peço-lhe licença, Vossa Graça, mas...

— Sim, eu sei. A aposta. — Ela abriu a porta. — Obrigada por falar comigo. Acho que está sendo injustamente julgada.

— Eu... obrigada.

A duquesa sorriu.

— Não me agradeça ainda. — Com um último olhar, ela sumiu pelo corredor em direção à sala de jantar.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Se a duquesa estava em busca de uma pista do comportamento do filho, Isabella não tinha nada a oferecer. Ela esperava e precisava muito que Edward viesse à escola naquele dia, assim pelo menos saberia que não estava sozinha.

Obviamente, porém, estava sozinha, e mesmo a presença de suas alunas e de Alexandra e Victoria não poderia mudar nada. Tudo cabia a ela, e era hora de enfrentar o que tinha pela frente.

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Isabella se reuniu às alunas, e entraram juntas na sala de jantar.

— Bom dia — ela disse, e as vozes acusatórias soaram.

Edward abaixou a cabeça contra a pesada chuva. Mesmo com o casaco grosso, ele estaria ensopado até os ossos quan do alcançasse a escola. Contudo, isso não importava, desde que chegasse a tempo de se colocar entre Isabella e os lobos.

Ele pareceria muito mais respeitável se chegasse com a roupa seca e em sua carruagem, mas de nada adiantava ficar se lamentando agora.

Alguma coisa brilhou à sua esquerda, chamando-lhe a atenção. Virou-se para olhar quando um galho pesado de ár vore atingiu seu rosto. Surpreso, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu do cavalo, batendo com força o corpo no chão.

Levou um minuto para conseguir abrir os olhos devido à dor e à chuva. Ficou parado por um momento, tentando respirar. Quando finalmente conseguiu, sentou-se, colocou a mão na cabeça e a viu molhar-se de sangue.

Foi quando notou a corda presa ao galho que o atingira. Havia sido uma emboscada, mas nenhum assaltante ou as sassino emergiu das árvores. Nada, a não ser ele e a chuva.

E nenhum cavalo, também. Sacudindo a cabeça para cla rear os pensamentos, ele avistou um cavalo e um cavalheiro parado na curva da estrada. Não conseguia ver direito o rosto da pessoa, mas reconheceu o cavalo.

— Maldito Demetri Mayburne — ele murmurou, limpan do o sangue e a chuva dos seus olhos.

O rapaz era muito mais perigoso do que ele imaginara e mais inteligente do que supusera. Com Isabella arruinada e ele sem poder defendê-la, Demetri surgiria como um cavalheiro diante do pai de Jane e a pediria em casamento, um pedido que seria considerado generoso diante das circunstâncias pelas quais passavam as alunas da Academia.

Possesso de raiva, Edward se levantou, sacudiu a lama do casaco e começou a caminhar rumo à Academia.

— Gostaria que nos explicasse por que deu permissão ao duque de Wycliffe para entrar na Academia e, mais do que isso, para ter contato com nossas filhas.

O marquês de Greaves estava parado diante de Isabella, os olhos cheios de fúria. Evidentemente, ele fora escolhido para falar em nome de todos os pais.

Isabella não se intimidou.

— O duque de Wycliffe propôs uma aposta, cujas con dições eram totalmente apropriadas. Ele foi supervisiona do, e as alunas nunca estiveram com ele sozinhas sem uma acompanhan...

— E por que, srta. Isabella, concordou em participar de uma aposta?

Alexandra e Victoria estavam paradas ao lado de seus maridos, mas Isabella mantinha o olhar fixo no marquês.

— Foi algo muito simples, lorde Greaves. O vencedor ofe receria à Academia a oportunidade de dar bolsas de estu dos para jovens sem fortuna, aumentando-lhes assim suas chances de melhores futuros.

Hugh Brendale, o pai de Kate, adiantou-se.

— Jovens menos afortunadas não devem estudar nesta escola. Não mandei minha filha para cá para que se asso ciasse com moças humildes. E isso não explica a sua própria conduta.

Isabella sentiu o rosto em fogo.

— O que quer que tenha sido dito sobre mim não é rele vante, já que os senhores entendem que suas filhas e suas reputações não sofreram qualquer abalo.

— Naturalmente que é relevante. A senhorita é a dire tora da escola.— Greaves deu um passo à frente e segurou Jane pelo braço. — Minha filha vai debutar em Londres no próximo ano. E o que todos estarão falando? Que ela foi ins truída por aquela Jezebel de Hampshire que dirige um bor del disfarçado de escola para meninas.

— Isto não é verdade! Nunca...

— Não diga isso! — Angela gritou.

— Ang...

— A srta. Isabella nos ensinou que nunca devemos ser rudes com os outros — a menina continuou. — E o senhor está sendo muito rude.

— E assim que ensina às alunas o seu lugar na socieda de? Sou um marquês, menina, e você é... uma criança. Não pode falar comigo a não ser que eu lhe faça uma pergunta diretamente.

— Parece que a menina fez uma observação correta — Lucien Balfour interferiu, a expressão fria como gelo. — Vamos ser mais civilizados, não é, lorde Greaves?

Greaves fez uma careta.

— Creio que já deixamos de ser civilizados quando recebe mos aquela carta detalhando os encontros da srta. Isabella em fornicação com o duque de Wycliffe e com o visconde Dare.

— Oh, _mom dieu_! — Anabelle exclamou.

A srta. Clooney engasgou e caiu desmaiada no chão.

— O problema é até mais sério do que esse, damas e cavalheiros.

Isabella voltou-se e viu Demetri Mayburne entrando na sala de jantar. Joseph o seguia, parecendo enraivecido.

— Demetri! — Jane exclamou, empalidecendo.

— Demetri Mayburne — ele se apresentou, fazendo uma reverência ao marquês. — O senhor deve ser lorde Greaves. E uma honra conhecê-lo, milorde.

— Tentei impedir que ele entrasse, srta. Isabella...

— Está tudo bem, Joseph — ela murmurou. — Por favor, volte ao seu posto.

— Pois não, senhorita. — Resmungando, o criado se re tirou para o portão.

Demetri estendeu a mão, que o marquês aceitou.

— E assim que protege suas alunas, srta. Isabella? Permitindo que estranhos entrem na escola?

— Não permiti...

— Se me der licença, milorde — Demetri a interrompeu. — Não tenho o hábito de visitar as alunas. As circunstân cias hoje, porém, são especiais. Tenho sido um admirador desta escola, mas à luz dos rumores que me chocaram, en trei em contato com diversas fontes em Londres buscando algum tipo de confirmação.

— Você é um grande mentiroso, Demetri! — Ang ex clamou.

— Fique quieta, Angela — Isabella alertou a menina. Não havia muitas escolas que aceitassem alunas pobres. Se a Academia fechasse, a educação de Ang e suas esperanças de se tornar preceptora iriam ruir.

— Para minha surpresa — Demetri continuou —, descobri que a srta. Isabella era menos do que uma cidadã modelo.

— Explique-se, sr. Mayburne.

— Com prazer. A srta. Isabella Swan, ao que parece, passou muitos meses em um abrigo para pobres.

Alexandra cobriu os olhos, enquanto Victoria gemia e era amparada pelo marido. Tudo o que Isabella queria era se unir à srta. Clooney e desmaiar. Somente a preocupação com suas alunas é que a mantinha de pé. Podia virar uma eremita quan do tudo acabasse, já que não teria mesmo para onde ir.

— Minha juventude não foi das mais afortunadas — ela disse em voz suave. — Não vejo o que isso tenha a ver com minhas habilidades para ensinar. Até agora minha gestão como diretora da Academia tem recebido a aprovação geral e obtido sucesso.

— Não diria isso — Greaves rebateu. —- A senhorita assumiu o cargo de diretora há dois anos. Nesse período, nenhuma das graduadas conseguiu um casamento vantajoso. Nem o duque de Wycliffe preocupou-se em estar presente e defendê-la. Mesmo que tenha proposto essa aposta, ele obviamente percebeu que podia instruir melhor do que a senhorita.

E ela que pensara não poder se sentir mais culpada. Os rostos ofendidos dos pais, o semblante de preocupação dos amigos, tudo isso não era nada se comparado com as expressões no rosto de Jane e Jessica. As alunas mais jo vens pareciam bravas e confusas, mas as duas sabiam que acontecera algo entre ela e Edward. Sabiam que as acusações eram verdadeiras.

— Eu... — As lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto. — Eu lamento.

— Srta. Isabella? — Ang chamou, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Por favor, não deixe que falem assim com a senhorita.

Demetri pigarreou.

— Eu gostaria que soubesse, lorde Greaves, que apesar do que aconteceu, considero lady Jane como um modelo do comportamento perfeito de uma mulher. Na verdade...

— Como ousa? — Isabella gritou, tomada pela fúria. — Seu caçador de fortuna! Tem tentado se aproximar de Jane por um ano, e agora pensa que este desastre significa uma oportunidade para...

— Srta. Isabella — lorde Greaves a interrompeu —, não está ajudando em nada.

Com lágrimas turvando sua visão, Isabella apontou o dedo em direção a Mayburne.

— Podem pensar o que quiserem de mim, mas por favor não acreditem que esse homem não tenha más intenções em relação a Jane.

— Não tem direito de julgar as ações de ninguém, srta. Isabella. Não é nada a não ser um mau exemplo...

— Talvez vocês me escutem, então. — Para surpresa de Isabella, Georgiana, a prima de Edward, deu um passo à frente. — Eu estava presente quando Wycliffe confrontou-se com o sr. Mayburne, alertando-o a se manter bem longe desta instituição.

— Ele fez isso? — Isabella olhou surpresa para Georgiana.

— Outra mulher tomando a palavra — Brendale grunhiu. Nesse momento, a porta da sala se abriu novamente.

— Mayburne!

Se não fosse pelo tamanho e pelo som do rugido, Isabella não teria reconhecido o duque de Wycliffe. Molhado, com o casaco cheio de lama e folhas e sangue escorrendo de um corte na testa, Edward entrou na sala, indo em direção a Demetri.

O rapaz teve tempo apenas para soltar um gemido an tes de ser atingido por um murro. Os dois caíram no chão, mas Edward foi o primeiro a se levantar, segurando Demetri pelo colarinho.

— Seu desgraçado! — ele rosnou, esmurrando-o outra vez.

Demetri caiu de novo, e Edward ia se abaixar para prosse guir a surra, mas se deteve. Respirando fundo, decidiu que aquilo ficaria para depois. Ao olhar para Isabella, as dores e a raiva deixaram de importar.

O rosto dela estava branco, as mãos tremendo e o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

— Isabella? — ele murmurou.

— Onde... onde você estava? — ela murmurou, a voz falhando.

— Eu...

— Wycliffe! Que diabos significa isso? Você, dentre todas as pessoas, não tem direito de estar nesta Academia...

Edward voltou-se para encarar lorde Greaves.

— Donald — ele retrucou —, o que você disse para esta mulher?

— Estivemos expressando nossa indignação com a conduta dela — o marquês respondeu, dando um pequeno passo para trás.

A intimidação estava certamente funcionando.

— E que conduta seria essa? — Edward exigiu.

— Você sabe muito bem, Wycliffe. — O sr. Brendale, um homem que não se parecia em nada com a gentil Kate, apontou para Isabella. — Conduta que ela não foi capaz de negar. Issabella Swan devia estar na prisão, não na dire ção de uma escola para moças.

Obviamente, a indignação dos pais nada tinha a ver com a aposta, ia muito além disso. Isabella estava certa. Era so bre ela, e não sobre a conduta das filhas que eles costuma vam ignorar.

— Prisão — ele repetiu, parecendo avaliar a sugestão. — E Kate também deveria estar lá, eu suponho.

— Kate... Está indo longe demais, Wycliffe!

— Não, Brendale, _você _é quem foi longe demais. Quaisquer acusações que façam a Isabella, você as estão fa zendo às suas próprias filhas. Isabella tem sido a professora delas, sua conselheira e amiga. — Ele fez um gesto em di reção às meninas, todas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e agarradas umas às outras. — Encontraram alguma falha nelas? Viram alguma evidência de comportamento lascivo na escola? Cada uma delas têm demonstrado coragem, in teligência e lealdade nesta discussão, o que é mais do que posso dizer de vocês, de todos os pais.

Greaves sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isto nada tem a ver com nossas filhas, Wycliffe. É so bre a conduta da diretora. Este é o começo e o fim deste assunto.

— Não penso que seja, Greaves...

— Desculpe-me, Vossa Graça — Isabella disse com voz trêmula.

Quando ele a fitou, o rosto dela tinha um tom cinza.

— Isabella? — ele murmurou, alarmado.

— Eu lhe agradeço por estar esclarecendo o objetivo des ta... investigação — ela continuou. — E estou feliz em ouvir lorde Greaves dizer que a Academia não está sendo acusada de nada nem sua integridade questionada. Sou a única, cuja conduta está sendo questionada, então simplesmente devo me retirar de junto das alunas e da escola.

— Não! — Edward exclamou, aproximando-se dela.

— Lorde Greaves, sr. Brendale, permita-me apresen tar-lhes meu pedido de demissão do cargo de diretora da Academia. Por mais que seja grande o meu apego à escola, maior é o meu desejo que ela continue funcionando e ensi nando as jovens damas a obterem sucesso em suas vidas. Se isso pode acontecer em minha ausência, que assim seja.

— Viram? — Demetri disse, sentando-se. — Eu lhes disse que ela não tem lugar aqui dentro.

— Oh, cale a boca, Demetri. — Jane deu com um livro da srta. Isabella na cabeça do rapaz. Com um gemido, ele caiu novamente.

Edward agarrou o braço de Isabella, apavorado com a idéia de não vê-la nunca mais, caso ela fugisse.

— Isto é ridículo. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Você ama esta escola.

— Mas é culpa minha. Permiti que isso acontecesse. Por favor, deixe-me ir, Edward.

Ele ouviu um murmúrio percorrer a sala porque ela o chamara pelo nome cristão. Por um momento, Edward apenas fitou os olhos atormentados de Isabella.

— Está bem — ele disse suavemente. — Demita-se. Mas na minha opinião, você fez o impossível. Você convenceu a mim, isabella. A mim. Eu a forcei a aceitar essa aposta por causa de meus preconceitos sobre a educação de mulheres. A partir de então, passei a admirar os ensinamentos e a missão desta Academia, e compreendi que você possuía to das as melhores qualidades de uma mulher.

— Edward, por favor, pare — ela murmurou. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, secando as faces úmidas com os dedos.

— Não. Se elas não a tiverem aqui, eu gostaria de ter você comigo. Você é a melhor professora que existe, a mu lher mais inteligente, a pessoa mais notável que conheço. Eu amo você, Isabella. Por favor, você vai se casa...

Ang deu um passo à frente e puxou a manga enlamea da de Edward.

— Precisa se ajoelhar — ela sussurrou. Com um leve sorriso, GrEdwardey assentiu.

— Obrigado, minha querida.

Ele se apoiou em um joelho e retirou o anel de sinete de seu dedo. Pegando a mão trêmula de Isabella na sua, ele o colocou no dedo dela.

— Eu amo você, Isabella — murmurou, fitando-a com imenso carinho. — Com todo o meu coração. Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, vai se casar comigo?

Ela o fitou por um longo tempo e Edward começou a te mer que ela o recusasse. Finalmente, Isabella caiu nos braços dele, abraçando-o apaixonadamente.

— Sim. Sim, eu me casarei com você.

Edward ergueu-lhe o queixo e beijou-a diante de todos.

— Graças a Deus — ele disse aliviado, secando o resto das lágrimas que ainda havia no rosto de Isabella. — Graças a Deus.

— Pensei que tivesse partido. — Ela soluçou, o rosto en terrado no pescoço dele.

— Demetri me armou uma emboscada e roubou o meu ca valo. Temo que eu possa ter sido um pouco duro com Joseph forçando minha entrada aqui. Eu estava com um bocado de pressa e sem paciência para me explicar.

Isabella levantou a cabeça para beijá-lo no rosto.

— Eu amo muito você, Edward — ela murmurou.

— Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que ia fugir de mim.

Ela sorriu através das lágrimas.

— E eu achei que você não ia me pedir de novo em casa mento. Fui tão tola.

— De novo? Já pediu a srta. Isabella em casamento antes? — o marquês de Greaves perguntou, surpreso.

Edward se levantou, ainda segurando a mão de Isabella, en quanto o marquês se aproximava.

— Tenho tentado convencê-la há algum tempo — ele disse bruscamente. — E assumo que todas as observações feitas aqui hoje contra a minha duquesa tenham sido sim plesmente ditas no calor do momento.

— Oh, sim, sim. Naturalmente.

Ele chegou a desejar que Greaves formulasse outro in sulto, para que pudesse colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, mas o marquês parecia ter bom senso.

A duquesa de Wycliffe se aproximou naquele momento.

— Gostaria de convidar a todos vocês para um almoço em Haverly. Acho que teremos uma celebração, não é?

Rindo, Edward beijou Isabella novamente.

— Uma celebração, naturalmente.

Isabella sabia que Edward queria falar com ela, e ela ainda tinha muitas perguntas a lhe fazer. A mãe e a prima dele, no entanto, haviam decidido voltar a Haverly na mesma carru agem, aparentemente decidindo minimizar a possibilidade de novos comentários antes do casamento.

O casamento. Casamento com Edward Cullen. Ela mal podia acreditar nisso, depois do pesadelo daquela ma nhã. Ele fizera o pedido diante de testemunhas e o repetira diversas vezes, mesmo assim, sentia dificuldade em acredi tar. Queria que fosse verdade com todo o seu coração.

— Você poderia ter chegado lá mais cedo e poupado Isabella daquela cena desagradável — a duquesa comentou, quando começaram a viagem de volta.

Edward franziu a testa e apertou os dedos de isabella. Não se afastara dela desde que entrara no salão da escola, como se tivesse medo de que ela pudesse desaparecer.

— Eu teria chegado mais cedo, se a senhora e Georgiana não tivessem se apossado de minha carruagem.

— Bem, eu precisava falar com Isabella.

— E eu quero um relato de tudo o que foi dito naquela maldita reunião. — Edward sentiu a raiva voltar.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você não quer. Eles são pais, preocupados com as filhas.

— Não sei, não. — Elisabeth tirou um pedaço de lama seca do casaco de Edward. — Pareceu-me, Isabella, que eles es tavam mais interessados em insultá-la, fazendo aquelas ob servações maldosas.

Era estranho estar sendo subitamente tratada com familiaridade pela duquesa. Engoliu em seco. Em breve, ela seria duquesa de Wycliffe. Nunca imaginara nada assim em sua vida.

Georgiana, sorrindo levemente, inclinou-se para tocar Isabella no joelho.

— Quando vai ser o casamento?

— Assim que eu voltar de Canterbury com uma licen ça especial — Edward se adiantou. — Não quero correr risco algum. — Ele levantou a mão de Isabella, e beijou os seus dedos. — E eu pensei que poderíamos nos casar em Haverly, assim todas as suas alunas poderão assistir à cerimônia.

— Minhas ex-alunas — ela o corrigiu, a tristeza tocan do o seu coração. Sua tia Patrícia tinha devotado a vida à Academia, e ela ficara lá apenas três anos. O que acontece ria com a escola agora?

— Tenho algumas idéias sobre sua ex-escola — Edward murmurou, como se pudesse ler a mente dela. Isabella, pelo menos, estava convencida de que ele podia.

— O quê?

— Mais tarde — ele respondeu, enquanto a carruagem parava.

James abriu a porta, com emmett em seus calcanhares.

— E então? — o visconde perguntou ansioso, dando um passo para trás quando Georgiana saiu da carruagem.

— Vamos nos casar — Edward informou, sorrindo para Isabella e ajudando-a a descer do veículo.

— Já passou da hora. E o que aconteceu com você, Wycliffe? Parece que alguém o jogou na lama.

— Alguém fez exatamente isso.

Todos entraram na casa e se dirigiram para a sala de es tar. Conversavam amigavelmente, como se tivessem apenas acabado de dar um passeio matinal. Isabella, no entanto, sa bia bem o quanto lhe custara passar por aquela experiência. Pelo bem das alunas, não tocaria mais no assunto, porém, jamais o esqueceria.

— Isabella? — Edward lhe segurou a mão. — Preciso falar com você por um momento.

— Os convidados...

— Esqueça-os. Minha mãe os convidou, de qualquer for ma. Ela pode bem entretê-los por cinco minutos.

Ele a levou para o escritório de lorde Haverly e fechou a porta.

— Isso foi rude — ela reclamou. edward se inclinou e beijou-a.

— Eles merecem isso. E eu mereço um momento de pri vacidade com minha noiva.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, aconchegando-se a Edward.

— Obrigada — ela disse baixinho.

— Pelo quê? Além de ter chegado atrasado e fazer uma grande sujeira, é claro.

Isabella sorriu.

— A última vez que alguém tentou se livrar de mim, ter minei por conta própria por seis meses, até que tia Patrícia me encontrou. Você não me deixou ir embora.

— Jesus, Isabella — ele sussurrou, tomando-lhe as mãos. O olhar apaixonado e terno de Edward quase a fez chorar novamente.

— Então — ela disse, procurando se controlar —, conte-me as suas idéias sobre minhas ex-alunas.

Ele hesitou.

— Sei o que a Academia significa para você. Se quiser continuar na direção, ninguém poderá impedi-la, agora. Eu moverei a Academia tijolo por tijolo para Wycliffe Park, se desejar.

— Não. Se continuasse no cargo, o escândalo não seria esquecido. E o lugar da Academia é aqui.

— Então posso sugerir que, com o aumento de fundos que a escola vai receber, ela poderá precisar de uma boa administradora?

Isabella levou as mãos à boca, encantada.

— Fundos? Você pretende mesmo...

— Oh, sim, claro. Como é que meninas como Ang vão conseguir a educação que merecem?

— Meu Deus, eu amo você — ela sussurrou.

— O sentimento é recíproco. E eu quero que você saiba que minha próxima conversa com sir Jacob será a respeito de Ang. Ela terá capital suficiente para fazer o que qui ser na vida.

Isabella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou outra vez.

— Você revelou-se um excelente aluno — ela conseguiu dizer, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Eu tive uma excelente professora. Ah, e mais uma coisa. Tio Carlisle adorou a sua idéia de fabricar tijolos, já mandou até vir um engenheiro de Londres. Eu, particular mente, quero ler o seu plano de recuperação de Haverly com extrema atenção.

— Você não tem de continuar tentando consertar as coi sas — ela disse, acariciando o rosto de Edward. — Não o culpo por nada disso.

— Eu lhe asseguro de que estou sendo inteiramente egoísta — ele retrucou, tocando seus lábios nos dela. — Descobri que discutir sobre grãos de cevada e temporadas de chuva com você pode ser extremamente interessante.

Ela sorriu.

— Verdade?

— Sem dúvida alguma. Eu quero continuar aprendendo.

— Você tem muito potencial — Isabella respondeu, rindo. — E, com alguma instrução a mais, vai se tornar um exce lente marido.

— Um pouco mais de instrução? — ele murmurou, envolvendo-a nos braços enquanto ela ria. — Que tal começarmos outra lição agora mesmo, srta. Isabella?

**Notas Finais:**

**Ana Krol:** Obrigado pelo apoio que me dás. Espero que continues a ler as minhas histórias. Nãso se enerve, eu compreendo. Problemas com computadores todos temos. Agora com as férias da escola, puderei postar mais rapidamente.

Entao que dizem deste final?

Adorei que Edward tivesse mandado aquelas duas embora.

Edward aflito a pensar que nunca mais iria ver Isabella, e depois a imaginar a sua vida junto de Isabella.

Isabella a achar que Edward não viria à reunião.

Adorei esta declaração e o pedido de casamento, "minha duquesa" eheheh.

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram esta fic, obrigado.

A próxima adaptação que irei postar chamar-se-á " Desculpa se te chamo de Amor ", apareçam por lá.

Beijos, até à próxima.


End file.
